REMAKE Dating With The Dark (Taeten ver)
by Lee Taeten
Summary: This original story belong Shanty Agatha
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Ten duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ten merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

Tetapi pertanda apa?

Ten bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang. Kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Ten masuk lagi ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu...jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Ten begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

Apakah dia tadi sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya?...Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Ten melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...tentu saja...

Ten menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Ten bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ten membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Ten kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur... dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Ten menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur... di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Ten menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Ten mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Ten melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Ten merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Ten terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang memancarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir...impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Ten berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda...tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Ten yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Ten, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa.

Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya...

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Ten mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya.

Lilin berwarna biru itu...jumlahnya ada sembilan buah ...diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah setengah lingkaran di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Ten tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

###

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Ten lunglai dalam pelukannya, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Ten yang membelalak mengatakan demikian. hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Ten kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Sang Pembunuh alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Ten yang pingsan dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk disana dan memangku tubuh Ten yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam Ten, diciuminya aroma leher korbannya. Sungguh diperlakukannya Ten bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Sang Pembunuh adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Ten, ia sering menyebutnya "order kecil". Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Anehnya Sang Pembunuh selalu saja menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk order kecil seperti ini.

Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Sang Pembunuh adalah pemuja wanita, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Ten, satu-satunya pemuda yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir sang pembunuh menyentuh bibir Ten, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

Annyeong...

aku balik lagi dengan ff remake hahaha...

entah kenapa pingin ngeremake lagi padahal ff remake **Cruch in Rush** belum kelar

Tapi aku cuma up prolognya aja kalau ada yang minat bakal aku lanjutin tapi gatau kapan bakal up chapter 1 mungkin nunggu ff remake **Cruch in Rush** tamat kekeke soalnya aku sibuk banget biasalah namanya juga mahasiswa #gaknanya heheh

sampai disini dulu cuap-cuapnya...

See you muachhh...


	2. Chapter 1

**-Enam bulan sebelumnya-**

Ten baru saja pulang dari bekerja, dia hempaskan badannya ke sofa coklat di tengah ruangan apartemennya. Sulur-sulur yang merambat di depan jendela menghalangi cahaya matahari jingga yang terpekur sebelum terbenam. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk santai. Biarpun memejamkan mata, Ten masih tersenyum, teringat Jaehyun dan obrolan ringan mereka.

Kata Taeil, Jaehyun sebenarnya sudah mengincarnya sejak lama untuk didekati. Ten termenung dalam senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang di bibirnya. Sejak pertama dia dikenalkan dengan Jaehyun, salah satu karyawan baru di divisinya, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi tidak disangkanya Jaehyun mungkin menyimpan perasaan yang sama, hingga Taeil mengatakan kepadanya.

Siang tadi, Jaehyun tiba-tiba mendekatinya ketika Ten sedang menuang air panas dari dispenser ke cangkir yang berisi kopi instan. Aroma kopi langsung menguar, memenuhi ruangan, menciptakan keharuman yang menyenangkan. Jaehyun menyapanya biasa-biasa saja, dan Ten sudah salah tingkah menghadapinya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya apakah Ten ada kegiatan di akhir pekan ini – yang langsung dijawab Ten bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana – dan kemudian ajakan kencan itu datang. Jaehyun mengajaknya ke sebuah acara pameran komputer di sudut kota. Bukan kencan dalam arti sebenarnya memang, tetapi bukankah ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk keluar bersama di akhir pekan...bisa disebut sebagai kencan?

Kencan...Ten membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, Ten menyibukkan diri untuk mengurus harta peninggalan ayahnya. Ten menjual semuanya, dengan alasannya sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Ten berdiri. Dia lalu melangkah ke dapur, menuangkan kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi ke cangkirnya, kopi itu sudah tidak panas lagi karena sisa dari kopi yang dibuatnya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Tetapi Ten masih bisa merasakan rasa asam khas kopi yang nikmat di sana. Dahinya mengernyit dan dia menghela napas, dia hampir-hampir bisa disebut kecanduan kopi. Pagi, siang, dan malam...dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menuang secangkir kopi untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kadang-kadang menolak dan berunjuk rasa dengan rasa perih yang menggigit di sana.

Tetapi Ten butuh membuka matanya. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Ten hampir terlalu takut untuk tidur. Benaknya dipenuhi ketakutan, ketakutan yang dia tidak tahu karena apa...ketakutan itu seperti menyimpan rahasia gelap yang mengerikan. Membuat Ten dipenuhi kewaspadaan setiap malam, takut kalau-kalau kegelapan itu menyergapnya ketika dia memejamkan mata. Ten sudah menghubungi psikiater yang merawatnya sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu. Kata psikiater-nya, rasa takut tanpa alasan yang dirasakan Ten hanyalah efek manifestasi trauma atas kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia terluka parah, dan menewaskan ayahnya. Psikiater itu merawatnya dengan baik, session demi session, sampai kemudian Ten merasa dirinya sudah sembuh, bebas, dan bahagia tanpa ketakutan yang menghantui.

Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Ten mendesah dalam keheningan. Dia sudah bebas. Sekarang dia bisa memulai hidup yang baru, bisa mencoba membuka hati dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Rasa takut itu sudah ditinggalkannya jauh-jauh. Dia bebas sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengintai dan berusaha menyakitinya. Mungkin memang cahaya terang sudah memasuki kehidupannya. Ten tersenyum, membayangkan jalan indah yang mungkin akan dilaluinya bersama Jaehyun nanti

###

Ten duduk siang itu menghadap pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di teras cafe yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih 15 menit lagi sebelum

orang itu datang. Dia siapkan kembali beberapa surat perjanjian kontrak, mengecek kembali beberapa helai materai yang akan diperlukan nanti.

It's all set, Ten membatin.

Ini aneh, karena sang klien meminta penandatanganan kontrak di sebuah cafe eksklusif yang sangat privat, biasanya para klien memilih menandatangani kontrak di ruang rapat kantor pusat mereka yang sudah disediakan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, bosnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah klien penting, dan apapun permintaannya sesulit apapun itu, harus dituruti.

Suara berisik di pintu membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam tampak memasuki ruangan, ekspresi mereka semua sama, datar dan kosong, membuat Ten merinding. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan terkejut, cafe itu beberapa saat tadi tampak cukup ramai. Tetapi sekarang, tidak ada satu orangpun di sana, suasana cukup lengang dan tidak ada aktivitas apapun, selain beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terus menerus masuk, dan berdiri dengan kaku. Hampir membentuk barisan, seolah-olah mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang.

Satu...dua...tiga...Ten menghitung jumlah orang-orang itu, seluruhnya ada dua puluh orang. Siapakah gerangan yang membawa dua puluh orang pegawai, memberi mereka pakaian yang sama, dan membuat mereka memasang ekspresi sama?

Rupanya Ten tidak perlu menunggu lama, di pintu, masuklah seorang lelaki tua, berpakaian putih-putih, sangat kontras dengan penampilan para pegawainya, dan langsung melangkah menuju Ten.

Inikah klien penting mereka? Tiba-tiba Ten gemetar karena meskipun sudah tua, lelaki itu masih menebarkan aura mendominasi yang sedikit menyesakkan dada.

Lelaki itu berdiri, mengamati Ten lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Tuan Ten?"

Tiba-tiba Ten tersadar bahwa dia tidak sopan karena tetap duduk sementara sang klien penting masih berdiri di depannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. "Betul. Saya Ten. Anda Tuan Lee Soo Man?"

Seulas senyum yang tak disangka muncul di bibir lelaki tua itu saat membalas uluran tangan Ten, "Betul, Mari kita langsung bicarakan bisnis di sini."

Lelaki itu duduk, sementara Ten melirik orang-orang tadi yang dia duga pengawal yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sana, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Tetapi lelaki itu rupanya sudah terbiasa, karena dia langsung membuka percakapan ke arah bisnis. "Seluruh kontrak sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah." Ten membuka map itu dan menyerahkannya ke lelaki tua itu. Lee Soo Man langsung menerima dan memeriksa isinya. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika menelaah setiap klausul yang ada. Setelah lama, dia mengangkat matanya dan tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sesuai permintaan. Di mana saya harus tanda tangan?" Jantung Ten yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan tegang langsung terasa lega, seolah napasnya meluncur dalam dan mengosongkan rongga dadanya. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, dia menunjuk ruang kosong yang sudah diisi dengan materai. Sebentar lagi tender untuk kontrak paling penting di perusahaannya akan di tandatangani. Lelaki itu meraih pena emas dari saku jas putihnya dan kemudian dengan tenang dia menandatangani di tempat itu, di seluruh bagian yang ditunjukkan Ten, di berkas asli dan beberapa salinannya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum, menyerahkan map kertas itu kepada Ten, memasukan pena emas ke sakunya dan kemudian langsung berdiri.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, sampaikan salam untuk atasan anda."

Kemudian lelaki tua itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Ten yang masih termangu melihat langkahnya menjauh. Para pengawalnya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi langsung mengikutinya. Setelah semuanya pergi, cafe menjadi lengang, hanya tersisa Ten yang duduk di sana. Bahkan para pegawai cafe seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Ten termangu, lalu mengemasi seluruh berkas penting itu, dan memasukkannya dengan teliti ke dalam map. Berkas ini sangat berharga, dia harus menjaganya baik-baik dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat di sana. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia melangkah berdiri, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bingung karena tak terlihat seorangpun di dalam sana, seperti telah diatur seperti itu karena kedatangan lelaki tua tadi. Kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang, dia meninggalkan uang di meja dan melangkah pergi. Hatinya tenang dan lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas terpenting dari atasannya. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lelaki tua itu lagi karena Ten merasa dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tidak disadarinya bahwa dia salah. Lelaki tua itu akan memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupannya ke depannya.

###

Jaehyun mendekatinya siang itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Kudengar kau meng‟gol‟kan kontrak kerja paling hebat tahun ini." Ten tersenyum malu-malu mendengar sapaan Jaehyun itu. Semua orang memujinya, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya datang dan membawa berkas untuk ditandatangani seperti yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Ten sendiri menolak semua pujian itu. Gol atas tender besar itu bukan atas usahanya, melainkan atas usaha dari atasan-atasannya yang melakukan negosiasi dengan penuh upaya. Apa yang dilakukan Ten hanyalah sentuhan akhirnya, menyiapkan semua kontrak dan surat perjanjian, sesuai keahliannya lalu memastikan bahwa semuanya ditandatangani.

"Itu semua bukan hanya karena aku." Jawab Ten manis, setengah malu-malu.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Apapun itu, kau telah berhasil, dan kurasa kita pantas merayakannya."

"Merayakannya?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, makan malam bersama."

"Makan malam bersama?"

Kali ini Jaehyun tergelak geli, "Hyung, kau mengulangi setiap kata-kataku."

Pipi Ten memerah, menyadari kekonyolan sikapnya. Tetapi Jaehyun malahan tampak geli, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Bagaimana? Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?"

Mata Ten berbinar, dadanya terasa hangat, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, "Ya aku mau."

Rasanya hari itu Ten seperti lahir kembali. Dia yang semula selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sekarang ditarik menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan bersama Jaehyun

###

Ten berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja riasnya, kebingungan.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Ten memakai sneakers warna putih miliknya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meraih dompetnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

Tepat pada saat itu, bel pintu berbunyi.

Itu pasti Jaehyun. Dengan riang Ten melangkah bersemangat ke arah pintu, hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendadak, entah kenapa merasa ragu. Ten mengernyit dan mendesah jengkel, rasa takutnya ternyata masih tersisa, bermanifestasi menjadi rasa waspada dan curiga. Dia mengintip ke lubang pengintai di pintu, dan melihat Jaehyun berdiri di sana. Ten menghela napas, dia kesal akan ketakutan bodohnya yang tidak beralasan ini. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ten membuka pintu dan berusaha tersenyum ceria.

Well sebenarnya Ten tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk ceria. Senyum manis Jaehyun ketika melihatnya, dan binar mata Jaehyun menunjukkan pujiannya akan penampilan Ten, membuat Ten merasa tersipu dan bahagia, entah kenapa. Jaehyun berdeham dan mengangkat alisnya, "Mungkin aku akan sibuk malam ini."

"Sibuk?" Ten menatap Jaehyun bingung.

Jaehyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku akan sibuk mengusir lelaki-lelaki yang melirikmu dan mencoba mendekatimu karena penampilanmu ini sangat cantik." Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan setengah membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah mau makan malam bersamaku, Ten hyung."

Ten tergelak mendengar rayuan Jaehyun yang dibalut dalam canda itu. Ketika Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil, Ten mengikutinya dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa beban.

###

Ruangan itu tampak mewah, dihiasi oleh barang-barang berkelas, menunjukkan kekayaan pemiliknya, Lee Taeyong yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Wajahnya tampak muram.

"Well?" Lee Soo Man yang duduk di depan lelaki berwajah murung itu berkata, "Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu ketika kau berdiri menyamar dan berpakaian serupa seperti para pengawalku."

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi sinis yang tapi menawan muncul di matanya yang gelap pekat. Dia setengah mendengus ketika berkata, "Aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia mengenaliku."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Soo Man menatap Taeyong dengan senyuman menggoda. "Pemuda itu tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari targetmu, Taeyong. Kau adalah lelaki yang terkenal sebagai sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatmu menghancurkan reputasimu : sebagai yang tak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misimu." Soo Man melemparkan pandangan memancing, "Akankah kau akan membiarkannya bebas dan tidak pernah tahu bahaya yang sedang mengintainya, ataukah kau akan menuntaskan tugasmu dan melenyapkannya seperti yang seharusnya terjadi?"

Taeyong tidak terpancing tentu saja. Dia sangat mengenal Lee Soo Man, lelaki tua itu adalah mentor sekaligus sahabatnya. Lee Soo Man sangat suka memancing orang lain lalu menilai dengan ahli setelah melihat tanggapan orang itu. Karena itulah Lee Soo Man sangat sukses dalam bisnisnya, dia punya kemampuan jenius untuk menilai orang lain sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Taeyong hanya memasang ekspersi dingin dan tidak terbaca ketika menanggapi Lee Soo Man, dia bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Waktunya akan tiba nanti." gumamnya seolah tak peduli.

###

"Kau tahu, sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali aku berkencan."

Jaehyun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Ten. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam di sebuah restoran elegan yang menyajikan menu-menu luar biasa nikmatnya. Lampu restoran ini sengaja didominasi oleh warna kuning hangat, dengan lantai dari panel kayu berwarna gelap yang menyatu dengan suasananya. Amat sangat indah.

Ten tidak pernah menyangka, kencannya dengan lelaki – sejauh yang dia ingat – bisa seindah ini. Ten tersenyum, menopangkan jemarinya dengan lembut di dagu, menatap Jaehyun yang tampak sangat tampan di bawah cahaya temaram lampu. "Apakah kau tidak tertarik mengajak seorangpun sebelumnya?"

Jaehyun menyesap minumannya, kemudian menatap Ten penuh arti, "Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, dan kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan jiwaku sendiri. Ketika aku sadar, ternyata aku telah melewatkan banyak hal." Lelaki itu tampak sedih, "Tunanganku meninggal tiga bulan sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami."

Wajah Ten memucat, "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku memang ingin bercerita." Jaehyun menatap Ten lembut, "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengenang sambil tersenyum, dan bisa melepaskan kesedihan jiwaku."

Ten paham perasaan Jaehyun. Di malam-malam sepi setelah penyembuhannya, ketika Ten dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, Ten selalu menangis dalam kepedihan di dalam kamarnya. Dia meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan yakin bahwa dia akan terus menangis, bahwa sakit ini tidak akan tersembuhkan, dan tidak mungkin waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tetapi waktu memang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tuhan yang begitu mencintai manusia, telah menciptakan obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh dalam di hati manusia. Obat itu adalah "waktu", menyembuhkan pelan-pelan bahkan tanpa disadari oleh manusia itu sendiri.

Ten kini bisa mengenang sambil tersenyum, seperti yang dikatakan Jaehyun tadi. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kepada almarhum ayahnya tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika ayahku meninggal," Ten mendesah, "Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa mengenangnya sambil tersenyum kini."

Tatapan Jaehyun tampak menusuk ke dalam, seolah berusaha menjangkau kedalaman jiwa Ten, "Apakah kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja." Ten tersenyum, "Dia ayahku...dan kami selalu berdua. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, dan ayahku menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk merawatku."

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu jemarinya meraih tangan Ten dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Setiap orang pernah terluka. Tetapi manusia mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri, seperti kau dan aku."

Tatapan mereka berpadu dan entah kenapa Ten merasa seperti berlabuh. Dia merasa begitu tepat di sini, berdua bersama Jaehyun, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

###

"Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah larut malam." Mereka masih bercakap-cakap di restoran yang nyaman dan indah itu, memesan secangkir kopi dan bercerita tentang segala sesuatunya. Ada banyak sekali kemiripan Ten dengan Jaehyun, kadang membuat mereka saling terperangah, lalu tertawa bersama seolah-olah sedang menyimpan rahasia milik mereka sendiri.

Ten melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Suasana di dalam restoran terlihat penuh dan ramai, meski begitu masing- masing tampak menikmati sajian makan malam yang nikmat, tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Beberapa pasangan tampaknya sengaja datang larut untuk menikmati malam. Karena ini malam minggu, restoran buka sampai tengah malam. Semua orang terlihat tidak peduli akan malam yang telah larut, seolah-olah tidak mau mengikuti sang malam yang mulai beranjak. Dengan tatapan menyesal, Ten berkata kepada Jaehyun, "Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah malam, aku terlalu asyik menikmati percakapan kita." gumamnya malu-malu.

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi, ini benarbenar menyenangkan."

Lelaki itu setengah berdiri, diikuti oleh Ten. Mereka berjalan bersisian, berdekatan, dan ketika Jaehyun menggenggam jemarinya, Ten tidak menolak.

Sampai kemudian mereka melewati sebuah meja. Meja itu kosong.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menyala, seolah-olah menanti seseorang. Sesuatu di atas meja itu...

Wajah Ten pucat pasi ketika perutnya bergolak luar biasa. Di atas meja itu...ada tepatnya sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang disusun dengan sempurna dan cantik yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup yang terlihat romantis. Seolah-olah seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di suatu tempat untuk memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang berbahagia di sana. Siapapun perempuan itu pasti akan sangat senang melihat pengaturan lilin-lilin temaram yang terasa menghangatkan hati itu.

Tetapi alih-alih senang dengan pemandangan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya itu, Ten malah dihantam oleh perasaan yang tidak dapat dicegahnya. Lilin biru itu, pengaturan yang rapi itu...semuanya seolah memaksa Ten untuk membuka kenangannya akan sesuatu...sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan. Ten melawan rasa takut itu sehingga menimbulkan gelombang rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksa. Tubuh Ten limbung, membuat Jaehyun terperanjat dan menahannya bingung,

"Hyung...Ten hyung ? Kau kenapa?"

Ten hampir kehilangan kesadarannya atas rasa nyeri yang seakan merobek kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah meja kosong dengan lilin biru itu, dan rasa mual kembali bergolak di dalam dirinya,

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Wajahnya pucat pasi, membuat Jaehyun panik, untunglah lelaki itu memilih menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Ten. Dengan lembut tetapi kuat, dia setengah menopang langkah lemah Ten keluar ruangan.

Ketika berada di luar restoran, berhadapan dengan udara segar yang dingin dan menampar pipinya, Ten menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk kemudian menarik napas lagi. Dia menahan rasa mual di perutnya, dan mengernyit. Sementara itu Jaehyun yang menatap kernyitan Ten tampak makin cemas,

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah kau mau segelas air?"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Jemarinya yang lemah mencekal lengan kemeja Jaehyun yang sudah akan berbalik masuk ke restoran, "Tolong.. tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan baikan, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jaehyun menatap Ten dalam, lalu menghela napas panjang, dipeluknya Ten dengan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan pemuda itu bersandar di sana, "Jangan cemas, aku ada di sini." bisik Jaehyun lembut, membuat perasaan hangat mengaliri dada Ten.

Dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh kokoh dan hangat Jaehyun, menikmati kehangatan yang menyebar dari sana. Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, Ten memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Jaehyun yang bening,

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah enakan."

Jaehyun langsung memeluknya erat, "Sama-sama Ten, apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari topangan tubuh Jaehyun.

"Iya. Kita bisa pulang sekarang, mungkin tekanan darahku turun tadi.

Jadi aku sedikit limbung, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Jaehyun mengamati Ten dengan teliti, seolah-olah tidak yakin. Tetapi lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi Ten di saat pemuda itu sedang lemah, masih banyak waktu nanti untuk menanyakan kondisi Ten yang sebenar-benarnya. Sekarang dia harus mengantarkan Ten pulang supaya bisa beristirahat.

"Ayo, kita pulang," Dengan lembut Jaehyun menghela tubuh Ten kembali ke dalam pelukannya, dan mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka.

###

Sementara itu, Taeyong yang dari tadi berdiri di salah satu sudut yang tak kentara terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu.

Tadi dia iseng, memasang lilin biru itu, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana hal itu akan mempengaruhi Ten.

Ternyata hasilnya luar biasa.

Taeyong tersenyum simpul. Pada saatnya nanti, Ten akan tahu, apa yang sudah dia lewatkan selama ini, dan sampai hal itu terjadi, Taeyong akan menunggu...dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

###

Bersambung~~

Hallo... wkwkw

sesuai janji gue bakal up nihh ff kalau ff crush in rush udah kelar wkwkw

Thankyou atas review dari kalian, gue minta maaf kalau gak bisa bales satu persatu karena waktunya yang mendesak #apaansih

Hope you like it muachhhhhh...


	3. Chapter 2

Setelah insiden itu, Jaehyun mengantarkan Ten pulang, dan pada akhirnya setelah Ten memaksanya dan meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, lelaki itu mau meninggalkannya dan pulang. Malam itu Ten berbaring di dalam kegelapan, berusaha tidur tetapi matanya nyalang. Dia lalu duduk dan membuka laci di samping ranjangnya, di sana ada obat pil kecil di dalam botol kaca, obat penenang dari psikiaternya, dengan dosis kecil, hanya diminum kalau Ten mengalami serangan panik akibat trauma kecelakaannya.

Dia sudah lama sekali tidak meminum pil itu...

Apakah sekarang dia harus meminumnya lagi? Ingatan akan kejadian di restoran tadi masih membuatnya mual. Rasanya begitu menyiksa ketika merasa ketakutan tetapi tidak tahu kenapa. Ten menghela napas panjang, menutup kembali laci itu dan berusaha melupakan niat untuk meminumnya. Dia sudah sembuh, dia tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi Ten yang depresi dan didera ketakutan. Mungkin lilin itu hanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalunya, sesuatu yang mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam ingatannya sehingga tidak bisa dipikirkannya lagi.

Ten akan berusaha supaya tidak dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya. Dia pasti bisa. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Jaehyun dalam hidupnya yang membawa secercah cahaya baru bagi kehidupan Ten.

Jaehyun...

Tanpa sadar bibir Ten mengurai seulas senyuman ketika mengingat makan malam mereka yang indah, yang diselingi dengan percakapan yang mengasyikkan, semuanya sempurna dengan Jaehyun dan Ten berharap akan selalu sempurna..

###

Pagi hari ketika Ten memasak sarapannya, telur dan roti panggang, ponselnya berdering dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika melihat ada nama Jaehyun di sana,

"Halo?" Ten bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terurai yang terpantul dalam suaranya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara Jaehyun tampak renyah di seberang sana, membuat senyum Ten melebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku ya kemarin membuatmu cemas." "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Jaehyun berdehem sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku mampir ke sana ya, kebetulan sekarang sedang di dekat rumahmu, kita berangkat kantor bersama."

Senyum Ten melebar tanpa dapat ditahannya, "Iya, aku tunggu ya."

###

Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Jaehyun menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit lebih kencang, menuju ke arah rumah Ten, impulsif memang. Tetapi reaksi Ten kemarin membuatnya cemas, ada sesuatu di sana, Ten sudah jelas-jelas ketakutan meskipun pemuda itu mungkin tidak menyadari kenapa.

Sudah tugas Jaehyun untuk menjaga Ten.

Dulu dia melakukannya karena memang pekerjaan, tetapi sekarang dia sadar. Ada perasaan yang terlibat, dan perasaan itu ingin memastikan bahwa Ten akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip lagi, membuat Jaehyun meliriknya dia mengangkatnya dan berdehem lagi, mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

"Apakah ada tanda-tandanya?" suara di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya. Tetapi memang tidak perlu ada basa-basi lagi, mereka harus mengatur percakapan seefektif dan sesingkat mungkin untuk menghindari bocornya informasi.

Jaehyun tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun menyadari bahwa orang di seberang sana tidak mungkin melihatnya, "Kemarin dia sangat shock, ada sesuatu aku yakin... aku akan berusaha mencari informasi."

"Bagus." Suara di seberang sana terdengar tegas, "Dan pastikan dia tetap aman. Kita sudah mengusahakan segala cara untuk menyembunyikannya, jangan sampai apa yang sudah kita lakukan ini gagal seluruhnya."

"Baik." Jaehyun menjawab cepat dan teman bicaranya di seberang langsung memutus percakapan. Lelaki itu lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Ten.

###

Ten membuka pintu dengan ceria, dan tersenyum kepada Jaehyun yang tersenyum manis di depan pintunya, lelaki itu mengangkat kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya,

"Donat dengan gula halus yang manis." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Kuharap kau tidak sedang diet." Ten tertawa, "Kurasa aku rela mengorbankan segalanya demi sebuah donat di pagi hari." Dia membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Jaehyun masuk, "Masuklah, aku sedang menyeduh kopi."

Jaehyun mengikuti Ten dan melangkah ke dapurnya yang mungil, hari masih pagi dan mereka bisa sarapan sejenak sebelum berangkat kantor. Dengan cekatan Ten menuang kopi ke cangkir putih yang telah disiapkannya, harum aroma kopi menguar di udara dengan segera,

"Pakai gula atau cream?" Ten bertanya pada Jaehyun yang duduk di kursi makan dan mengamatinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan gula, satu sendok cream saja." Jaehyun menunjuk ke kantong kertas berisi donatnya, "Aku sudah memberikan jatah gulaku di donat ini." Tawanya.

Ten meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di depan Jaehyun dan tersenyum manis lalu dia duduk di depan Jaehyun, menghadap kopinya sendiri.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan donat hangat dengan gula halus yang menggiurkan itu, meletakkannya di piring kosong yang ada di tengah meja, lalu mengambil satu dan menggigitnya dengan nikmat, setelah itu tersenyum menggoda kepada Ten, "Ayo cicipilah."

Ten mengambil donat itu dan mencicipinya, agak kesulitan karena gulanya bertaburan di mulut dan dagunya, tetapi dia kemudian berhasil menggigitnya dan memutar bola matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa lumer di mulutnya. "Enak sekali." Gumamnya dengan mulut setengah penuh, sementara itu Jaehyun mengamatinya dan tertawa geli,

"Ada gula di dagumu." Bisiknya lembut, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap ceceran gula halus itu di dagu Ten. Sejenak tatapannya berubah serius, dan usapannya semakin lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan, seakan ada percikan perasaan yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua.

Jaehyun yang sadar duluan, dia berdehem dan menarik jemarinya, lalu tersenyum dan menatap Ten meminta maaf, "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya lembut, mengalihkan suasana aneh yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

Ten tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Jaehyun adalah kondisinya semalam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang,

"Kau pasti merasa aku aneh kemarin..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa cemas." Jaehyun menyela cepat, "Semalaman aku mencemaskanmu."

Ten menatap Jaehyun malu, "Aku...sebenarnya sejak kecelakaan itu...aku...aku mengalami sedikit gangguan psikologis." "Gangguan psikologis?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu istilah yang dipakai oleh psikiaterku, katanya aku mengalami trauma akibat kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayahku... aku... aku selalu mengalami ketakutan dan kengerian tanpa sebab, seakan aku takut pada bahaya yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bahaya apa. Tetapi aku sudah menjalani terapi dengan psikiaterku dan sudah sembuh...aku sudah lama tidak mengalami serangan panik dan kecemasan lagi, aku pikir aku sudah benar-benar sembuh..." Tatapan Jaehyun berubah serius, "Dan kau merasakannya lagi semalam? Kenapa?"

Ten memejamkan mata. Bayangan lilin berwarna biru yang memancarkan cahaya redup itu membuatnya ngeri, dia memegang belakang lehernya, tiba-tiba merasa begidik di bulu kuduknya. "Ada meja kosong di rumah makan kemarin...aku...aku tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya dan pemandangan di sana membuatku panik..."

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Pemandangan lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang dinyalakan dan disusun setengah melingkar... bahkan sebelum menghitungnya aku tahu berapa jumlahnya...entah kenapa." Ten meringis, "Jumlahnya sembilan buah. Ditata dengan spesifik, dan pemandangan itu seakan menohok kesadaranku lalu memunculkan reaksi tak terduga... seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kemarin..."

"Dan kau tetap tidak tahu apa maksud dari sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu?"

"Tidak." Ten menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku sudah mencoba mengingat apapun yang ada dibenakku yang bisa menghubungkan dengan lilin biru itu.. tetapi tidak ada memoriku yang bisa menghubungkannya. Aku hanya tahu aku merasa takut...merasa ngeri, semua perasaan yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan campur aduk di dalam benakku." Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ten tidak tahu, rasanya seperti jantungnya ditarik paksa dari rongga dadanya, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang menyesakkan. Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, tampak berpikir, tetapi kemudian tatapannya melembut,

"Mungkin memang tidak ada hubungannya, hanya reaksi spontan yang membuatmu terkenang akan trauma akibat kecelakaanmu, siapa tahu... mungkin kau trauma akan warna biru atau apa." Dia tersenyum menenangkan kepada Ten, "Yang penting kau sudah tidak apa-apa ya?"

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh berharap bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa. "Iya. Terima kasih Jaehyun."

Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya,

"Kurasa kita harus segera berangkat ke kantor." Ditatapnya Ten dengan serius, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau nanti kita pulang kantor bersama-sama?"

Ten tersenyum cerah, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

Bersama Jaehyun terasa menyenangkan, kehadiran lelaki itu bagaikan obat yang membuatnya lupa akan perasaan takut yang menderanya.

###

"Lilin berwarna biru. Itu penyebabnya, dan jumlahnya spesifik ada sembilan buah." Jaehyun bergumam kepada penelponnya. Dia berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang tertutup rapat, dan tentu saja dia sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar percakapannya ini.

Lawan bicaranya di seberang sana terdiam, tampak merenung. "Kau pikir itu adalah kode?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Jaehyun termenung sebentar, "Reaksi Ten semalam luar biasa. Dia ketakutan dan dicekam teror, aku disana melihatnya. Dan lilin itu pasti berarti sesuatu, kalau tidak Ten tidak akan bereaksi sekuat itu."

"Sang pembunuh sudah kembali." Suara di seberang tampak ngeri. "Itu pasti kode, yang khusus ditujukan kepada Ten. Kita harus mencari tahu Jaehyun, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin dari Ten."

"Dia tampak ketakutan kalau aku membahas masalah ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega?" protes Jaehyun.

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Ten, tetapi kau harus ingat prioritas kita, dan bukankah apa yang akan kita lakukan ini pada akhirnya untuk melindungi Ten juga?"

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti."

###

"Pangeranmu datang menjemput." Winwin mengedipkan mata sambil menyentuh pelan bahu Ten sambil lewat, menyadarkannya dari berkas-berkas kontrak kerja yang diperiksanya. Ten mendongakkan kepalanya dan senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Jaehyun bersandar di pintu masuk divisinya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Hari sudah sore dan para karyawan di bagian Ten sebagian besar sudah pulang sehingga ruangan itu lengang, hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, termasuk Ten.

"Lembur?" Jaehyun mendekat dan berdiri di sisi meja Ten.

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, berkas ini baru datang jam empat sore tadi dan aku harus memeriksannya karena besok kontrak ini harus sudah ditandatangani." Ten tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, mungkin ini butuh waktu beberapa lama... kalau... kalau kau ada acara yang lebih penting mungkin kau bisa pulang duluan."

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa kok. Aku lebih senang duduk di sini dan menungguimu...sambil menatapmu." Jaehyun menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada penuh arti, membuat pipi Ten memerah.

###

Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam,

"Kita makan malam dulu ya." Jaehyun membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat makan yang cukup ramai, "Di sini ada nasi goreng seafood dan nasi goreng bistik yang cukup terkenal."

Ten menatap tempat makan yang cukup sederhana itu, tetapi sepertinya makanan di sini cukup menjanjikan melihat banyaknya kendaraan tumpah di sekitarnya dan banyaknya manusia yang mengantri di sana, entah di meja yang disediakan atau menunggu untuk membawa pulang makanannya.

Ten turun dari mobil dan Jaehyun menggandeng lengannya, beruntung di tengah keramaian pelanggan itu mereka masih menemukan tempat untuk duduk dua orang, Ten memesan nasi goreng bistik sesuai dengan rekomendasi Jaehyun.

"Nasi goreng bistik di sini istimewa, idenya adalah dengan membuat nasi goreng dengan citarasa manis yang dibantu dengan kacang polong yang khas di lidah, lalu di atasnya diletakkan sepotong besar daging bistik dengan bumbu khas berwarna kecoklatan dan berkilauan menggugah selera."

Jaehyun memberikan gambaran dengan begitu menggoda sehingga Ten merasakan air liurnya mulai mengalir di dalam mulutnya. "Aku...aku tidak terbiasa makan di luar, jadi aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat makan enak di kota ini." Gumam Ten malu-malu."

Jaehyun tertawa, "Nanti akan kuajak kau berkeliling kota dan menjelajahi nikmatnya kuliner di kota ini."

Jantung Ten berdebar, apakah itu berarti dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jaehyun ke depannya?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaehyun berbunyi. Ekspresi lelaki itu tampak serius ketika menatap layar ponselnya, dengan canggung dia berdiri dan menatap Ten dengan tatapan meminta maaf,

"Aku harus menerima ponsel ini di luar, di sini terlalu ramai. Tunggu ya." Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari tempat makan itu.

Ten mengikuti kepergian Jaehyun dengan matanya. Telepon itu tampak penting, mengingat perubahan ekspresi Jaehyun tadi. Tetapi Ten mungkin tidak ada kepentingannya untuk mencampuri urusan Jaehyun, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada masalah buat Jaehyun.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Jaehyun kembali dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Ten menghela napas lega, berarti telepon tadi tidak membawa masalah untuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dua piring nasi goreng bistik yang masih mengepul panas diantarkan ke hadapan mereka. Aromanya sangat menggugah selera, membuat Ten tidak sabar mencicipinya.

Dan ketika Ten mencicipinya, dia langsung tersenyum. Ya ampun. Masakan ini enak sekali. Daging bistiknya begitu lembut dan lembab, mungkin karena direndam cukup lama dalam bumbu bistik yang kental dan sangat berbumbu, dan daging bistik itu berpadu sempurna dengan nasi goreng yang dimasak dengan begitu enak. Jaehyun mengamati Ten dengan penuh antisipasi, "Bagaimana?" Ten terkekeh, "Ini adalah nasi goreng paling enak yang pernah kumakan... dan juga bistik terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Nanti akan kuajak kau mencicipi makanan-makanan enak yang lainnya."

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sabar menantinya."

Mereka makan bersama dengan nikmat ditengah keramaian itu. Dan

Ten begitu bahagia sehingga dia melupakan ketakutannya pada lilin-lilin biru itu. Dia merasa tenang, merasa lepas tanpa ada beban.

Bersama dengan Jaehyun terasa sangat membahagiakan.

###

"Dia seharusnya tidak pantas bersenang-senang seperti itu." Lee Soo Man melemparkan foto-foto kebersamaan Jaehyun dan Ten ke meja Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di kursinya dengan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Lee Soo Man penuh arti,

"Kenapa kau tampak peduli sekali dengan Ten, Tuan Lee Soo Man? Aku mulai menduga kaulah yang terobsesi dengannya, bukan aku." Lee Soo Man menatap kaget dengan tuduhan Taeyong, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu lama bertindak atas apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan itu."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mungkin salah dalam penempatan waktu, Lee Soo Man." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan aku harap kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari Ten."

Lee Soo Man melihat ancaman membunuh di balik tatapan mata Taeyong, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan memilih mundur. Tidak ada yang berani menantang Taeyong, hanya orang yang tidak sayang nyawa yang melakukannya.

"Oke." Lee Soo Man memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri, "Anak buahku akan tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Ten, hanya itu." Gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

###

Taeyong menyuruh supirnya menepikan mobilnya di sisi kiri trotoar, malam sudah menjelang dan udara dingin langsung menamparnya ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku akan jalan dari sini, kau tunggu di sini saja." Gumamnya kepada supirnya.

Setelah itu Taeyong melangkah menyusuri jalan di area yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Ten. Dia melangkah dengan tenang menelusup di antara banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar jalan besar itu.

Taeyong suka berjalan seperti ini begitu ada waktu, bersikap seperti orang biasa, menikmati berperan seperti orang biasa meski jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa dia bukan orang biasa. Tangannya penuh darah... dan apakah sebentar lagi dia perlu menodai tangannya dengan darah Ten?

Tubuh Taeyong yang tidak begitu tinggi dan ketampanannya yang tidak biasa membuat banyak orang menoleh dua kali kepadanya, membuat Taeyong setengah mencibir dibalik sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Penampilannya yang berbeda di antara semua orang ini membuatnya susah membaur. Dia tahu itu. Tetapi setidaknya Ten tidak pernah waspada dengan kehadirannya, meskipun dia memastikan bahwa dirinya selalu mengawasi Ten.

Ten...satu-satunya korban yang tidak berhasil di bunuhnya. Namanya terkenal dalam dunia gelap sebagai pembunuh yang tidak pernah gagal. Semua orang yang pernah memakai jasanya, sangat mengandalkannya, dan kegagalannya membunuh Ten bagaikan coretan merah didalam reputasi pekerjaannya.

Langkahnya memelan ketika dia berdiri di sisi pohon besar di trotoar yang tidak kentara, dan mengamati, Ten nampak baru keluar dari mobil Jaehyun, lelaki itu membantunya keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng tangannya dengan akrab. Dan tatapan memuja yang dilemparkan Ten kepada Jaehyun tampak begitu jelas.

Pemuda itu sedang jatuh cinta rupanya...

Taeyong tersenyum sinis, kehadiran Jaehyun di kehidupan Ten mungkin terasa sangat manis...tetapi Ten tidak akan sadar, Taeyong akan merenggut itu semua. Ten mau tak mau harus menghadapi kepahitan, dengan kehadirannya nanti di kehidupan Ten.

###

"Hadiah untukmu." Jaehyun berdiri lagi di depan pintu masuk rumahnya malam itu. Menunjukkan kantong kertas misterius di tangannya.

Ten tersenyum lebar, mereka telah begitu sering bertemu beberapa minggu ini, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir dua hari sekali Jaehyun mengantarnya pulang ataupun berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawakan makan malam untuk dimakan bersama.

"Masakan apa lagi ini?"

Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo ke dapur."

Lelaki itu memasuki tempat tinggal Ten dengan santai seakan sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka langsung melangkah menuju dapur, dan Ten menyiapkan piring.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan kotak-kotak makanan dari dalam kantong kertas itu, dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke piring.

Mata Ten membelalak melihat makanan yang dituangkan Jaehyun ke piring. Seekor ikan, ikan yang gemuk dan berdaging dengan saus kemerahan yang menggiurkan melumurinya.

"Ikan apa ini?

"Kita menyebutnya ikan ekor kuning, dengan saus khusus dari pembuatnya."

"Wow." Ten mendekatkan dirinya dan langsung mencium aroma yang menggoda di sana, aroma pedas bercampur dengan bumbu dan rempah yang sangat menggoda. "Ikannya besar sekali."

"Ikan jenis ini memang berdaging tebal dan lembut. Ketika digoreng bagian luarnya akan renyah dan bagian dalamnya akan lumer di mulutmu." Jaehyun mengambil garpu, memotong daging ikan itu, kemudian menusukknya dengan garpu, dioleskannya daging ikan itu ke bumbunya yang berlimpah melumurinya, lalu menyorongkan garpunya kepada Ten, "Ini icipilah."

Sejenak Ten terpaku. Dia tidak pernah disuapi sebelumnya seingatnya, dan perilaku Jaehyun ini benar-benar menunjukkan keintiman tersendiri kepadanya. Ten membuka mulutnya malu-malu dan Jaehyun memasukkan ikan itu ke mulutnya.

Ketika merasakan kenikmatan masakan ini yang seakan meledak di mulutnya, Ten langsung melupakan perasaan malu dan canggungnya. Dia mengunyah, tak bisa berkata-kata dan menatap Jaehyun dalam senyuman,

"Wow...enak sekali." Gumamnya akhirnya, "Astaga enak sekali." Jaehyun terkekeh, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat penjualnya langsung nanti, kau punya nasi kan, makan yuk."

Ten mengambilkan Jaehyun nasi dan kemudian mereka makan dengan akrab di meja makan di dapur Ten. Ini adalah jenis keintiman baru, keintiman yang baru kali ini berani dilakukan Ten bersama orang lain. Jaehyun seakan menjadi obat dari seluruh trauma dan ketakutan tidak jelas Ten, bersama Jaehyun , Ten merasa menjadi orang normal yang bebas dari rasa takut dan teror yang seolah-olah selalu mengincarnya jauh di kegelapan sana. "Terima kasih Jaehyun." Ten bertopang dagu dan tersenyum, menatap Jaehyun yang sedang meneguk air putihnya. Jaehyun meletakkan gelasnya dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Pipi Ten memerah malu-malu, "Karena begitu baik kepadaku." Jaehyun terkekeh, "Aku senang melakukannya." Lalu tatapan lelaki itu berubah serius, "Hyung, aku..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi. Memecah keheningan. Ekspresi Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja berubah keras. Dia melihat ponsel itu kemudian menatap Ten penuh permintaan maaf,

"Maaf aku harus mengangkatnya."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian dengan tergesa melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ten yang menatap sambil kebingungan.

Kenapa Jaehyun tidak mengangkat telepon di depannya? Apakah itu sebuah telepon rahasia? Ten menghela napas panjang...mungkin itu urusan bisnis yang penting.

Sambil beranjak, dia membawa piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai mencuci dia menunggu, tetapi Jaehyun tak kembali, Ten melangkah hati-hati ke arah depan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka dan melihat Jaehyun sedang bercakap-cakap serius di telepon sambil mondar-mandir. Ekspresinya tampak muram. "Aku bisa mengatasi semua, semua di bawah kendaliku." Suara Jaehyun begitu berbeda, dingin dan ketus. Lawan bicaranya tampak menyahut di sana, membuat dahi Jaehyun semakin berkerut. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauh. Cara ini yang paling bagus untuk semakin mendekatinya. Jadi ketika bahaya itu datang aku berada di tempat yang paling dekat." Jaehyun tampak terdiam. "Berkas tentang apa? Apakah kita melewatkannya? Kenapa kita tidak tahu hal sepenting ini sebelumnya?"

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, berdiri di balik pintu dan kebingungan. Apa maksud perkataan Jaehyun itu? Adalah hubungannya dengannya? Tetapi Ten sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan benang merah apapun...

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun melangkah ke arah pintu, masih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya. Ten terloncat dan segera terbirit-birit melangkah menuju dapur, takut ketahuan kalau tadi dia sempat menguping pembicaraan Jaehyun.

Ketika Jaehyun melangkah masuk ke dapur lagi, Ten berpura-pura mengelap lapisan keramik di sekitar bak cuci piringnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan tersenyum gugup. "Sudah selesai menelponnya? Apakah ada masalah?"

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Hanya masalah keluarga. Ada saudaraku yang sakit."

"Oh ya Ampun, lalu bagaimana?" Ten mengamati ekspresi Jaehyun yang biasa, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Ten sempat menguping pembicaraanya.

"Aku harus ke luar kota sementara waktu, hyung. Dan mengambil cuti pekerjaan."

"Oh..." Ten menatap Jaehyun dengan prihatin, saudara Jaehyun pasti sakit parah, "Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, sampai... sampai semua beres." Tatapan lelaki itu begitu intens menatap Ten yang berdiri di depannya, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu ketika jauh darimu."

Pipi Ten merona mendengar perkataan Jaehyun, dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga."

Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu tanpa diduga lelaki itu meraih Ten mendekat dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

###

Taeyong sengaja melakukannya. Memamerkan beberapa kali kemunculannya secara mencolok di luar kota untuk memancing Jaehyun supaya menjauhi Ten. Jaehyun ternyata memakan umpannya dan mengejar ke sana. Mereka semua memang bodoh. Taeyong mencibir. Karena itulah mereka tidak pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

Lelaki itu menatap jauh ke jendela dan merenung, apakah ini saatnya dia mendekati Ten?

###

Bersambung~~


	4. Chapter 3

Ten berada di sebuah kamar, nuansa kamar itu berwarna keemasan. Sprei sutera yang lembut berwarna putih terasa begitu nikmat membelai kulitnya, dia mendesah dan menggeliat dalam kepuasan, hadiah dari tidurnya yang nyenyak

Ten membuka matanya dan merasa bingung, kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini begitu indah dengan nuansa putih dan keemasan, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya...

Dia semakin mengernyit ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang berat, melingkar di pinggangnya, Lengan seorang lelaki? Ten berjingkat hendak duduk, tetapi lengan lelaki itu menahannya. Lembut tetapi dominan.

Sedetik Ten merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi lengan itu bergerak naik dan jemarinya membelainya dengan lembut...lembut dan menggoda...salah satu ujung jemari lelaki itu menelusuri permukaan lengan Ten dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, kemudian kepala lelaki itu menunduk dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Ten.

Ten mengernyit, berusaha melihat wajah lelaki itu, tetapi suasana kamar yang temaram membuat wajahnya samar-samar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh lelaki itu sudah menindihnya, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus yang menggoda, seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan ratusan kali kepadanya, lelaki itu meluncurkan kejantanannya yang menegang keras dan panas, memasuki diri Ten.

Ten terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, kenikmatan yang sangat lama dirindukannya, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan lelaki itu, merasakan sensasi panas yang nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya dengan reflek melingkari pinggul lelaki itu sekuatnya, mendorong lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dalam ke dalam dirinya. Lelaki itu mengerang, erangan yang dalam dan parau, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Ten terkesiap lagi ketika kenikmatan yang dalam itu menghujam tubuhnya, gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat dan semakin menggoda, membuat tubuh Ten semakin panas dan napasnya terengah.

Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, seperti ombak bergulung semakin lama semakin cepat, napas Ten semakin terengah panas, dan gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat, semakin intens dan dalam, membawa Ten semakin cepat menuju pelepasannya.

Ten mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan itu meledak ke dalam tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkeram punggung telanjang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Punggung basah lelaki itu melengkung dibarengi dengan erangan dalamnya, ketika dia menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam dan menikmati pelepasannya sendiri, yang terasa begitu panas, menyirami tubuh Ten, jauh di dalam sana.

Napas mereka terengah-engah. Lelaki itu masih menindih tubuhnya, sementara Ten masih terbuai oleh sensai nikmat yang melingkupinya, sensai nikmat setelah orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup pelipisnya lagi, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya, bisikan lembut yang seolah-olah dihembuskan dari kegelapan,

"Apakah kau merindukanku, Ten?"

...

Ten terkesiap kaget dan langsung terduduk. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berkeringat.

Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, yang gelap dan temaram karena masih dini hari...dan dia sendirian.

Mimpi itu tadi...Ten menghela napas panjang. Oh Astaga, kenapa dia bermimpi erotis seperti itu? Bercinta dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya...dan sekarang dia merasakan pangkal pahanya lembab dan basah...pipi Ten terasa panas sehingga dia merasa perlu menekannya dengan jemarinya.

Apakah dia menyimpan pikiran kotor di benaknya? Sehingga tanpa sadar pikiran kotor itu termanifestasi di dalam mimpinya. Oh astaga...Ten merasa malu sekali.

Tetapi mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata...dan bahkan masih meninggalkan jejak kenikmatan di dalam dirinya...

Tiba-tiba Ten merasa haus, dia melangkah berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dan menegukkanya dengan rakus. Tubuhnya masih terasa menggelenyar, tak tahu kenapa.

Suara lelaki itu masih membayang jelas dalam mimpinya, serak, berat dan menggoda...

Ya ampun, Ten harus membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mungkin ini hanyalah manifestasi dari alam bawah sadarnya yang merindukan romansa.

Ten mengisi gelasnya lagi kemudian meneguknya sampai habis, setelah itu dia termenung dalam kegelapan..

###

Ketika sedang jam istirahat di kantor, Ten membuka-buka beberapa Artikel menyangkut mimpi erotis yang ia alami. Ada sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. Bahwa kadangkala seseorang juga mengalami mimpi erotis akibat dorongan alam bawah sadarnya, diakibatkan oleh pelepasan ketegangan seksual yang lama tak tersalurkan.

Ten mengernyit dan membaca artikel itu semakin dalam.

 _=== Pernahkah anda mengalami mimpi erotis? Para psikoanalisa percaya bahwa mimpi erotis itu sesungguhnya adalah refleksi dari apa yang kita kagumi dan kita rasakah dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Misalkan ketika kita merasa suka atau rindu kepada seseorang, maka otomatis orang itu akan hadir dalam mimpi kita. Ketika kita mengalami mimpi erotis maka imajinasi kita sedang terstimulasi, atau menurut Sigmund Freud, otak kita sedang menciptakan skenario untuk memuaskan hasrat dan gairah bawah sadar. Jika mimpi erotis anda melibatkan penetrasi seksual, itu berarti dalam kehidupan nyata anda kurang mengalaminya atau libido anda kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan. Pada kebanyakan kasus, mimpi erotis adalah hal yang alami, bahkan perlu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan psikologis sebagai manusia. ===_

Ten menghela napas panjang dan mengulang membaca baris demi baris. Pipinya memerah ketika memahami bahwa mimpi erotisnya kemungkinan karena libidonya kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan... astaga...apakah dia mempunyai gairah yang tinggi tanpa sadar?

Selama ini seks tidak pernah menjadi hal penting dalam kehidupan Ten, dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seks, karena itulah mimpinya yang semalam terasa aneh baginya, begitu jelas, begitu eksplisit. Lagipula kenapa dia bermimpi bercinta dengan pria asing? Di artikel itu dikatakan kalau biasanya mimpi kita menyangkut orang yang kita sukai atau orang yang kita rindukan. Bukankah kalau dia memang akan bermimpi erotis partnernya adalah Jaehyun? Pipi Ten langsung memerah dan terasa panas, dia merindukan Jaehyun...lelaki itu sudah keluar kota dari dua hari yang lalu dan jarang memberikan kabar, Ten menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi ponsel Jaehyun terus menerus...tetapi memang kadangkala dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Jaehyun, bagaimana kabar saudaranya yang sedang sakit itu, dan kenapa Jaehyun jarang menghubunginya...

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum, Winwin berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat layar komputer Ten, "Mimpi erotis?" suaranya tampak menahan tawa hingga Ten setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul lengan sahabatnya itu supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Dengan malu Ten menutup halaman artikel itu dan menyiapkan diri, Winwin pasti akan banyak bertanya. Sahabatnya itu tak akan puas kalau belum mengejar informasi tentang hal yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Kau bermimpi erotis?" Winwin menarik kursi beroda dari meja sebelah yang kosong, saat ini jam istirahat dan banyak yang makan di luar sehingga suasana lengang. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak Ten akan merasa sangat malu ketika Winwin memekikkan kata "mimpi erotis" tadi.

Ten menatap Winwin dengan pipi merona, "Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya." Bisiknya pelan.

Winwin terkekeh, "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah itu dosa besar hyung, pria normal boleh-boleh saja mengalami mimpi erotis."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran jorok sebelumnya, dan aku bermimpi dengan orang asing..."

"Kadang aku juga bermimpi berpasangan dengan artis-artis yang kekar dan tampan." Winwin memutar bola matanya, "Mimpi itu adalah kebebasan imaginasi, kita tidak bisa mengaturnya hyung." "Kau mengalaminya juga?" Ten menatap Winwin penuh ingin tahu, membuat Winwin tertawa.

"Kadang-kadang." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Ten makin penasaran.

Ten membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi ekspresi Winwin berubah serius dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apakah kau tahu tentang bos besar yang akan datang?"

"Bos besar?" kali ini Ten merasa bingung, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu informasi ini.

"Memang tidak disebarkan, aku tahu ketika mendampingi Mr. Suho meeting bersama direksi kemarin, mereka membahas akan kedatangan bos baru dari kantor pusat untuk meninjau selama beberapa waktu."

Perusahan mereka adalah perusahaan multinasional yang berkantor pusat di Jerman. Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar adalah pemegang tertinggi perusahaan dari Korea dari keluarga Seo. Dan perusahaan tempat Ten bekerja adalah kantor cabang yang berlokasi di luar kota.

Ten pernah mendengar kalau Seo Yi Fan, seorang pengusaha yang sangat disegani karena naluri bisnisnya yang selalu membawanya dalam kesuksesan, adalah orang nomor satu di perusahaan mereka di Indonesia.

"Apakah Seo Yi Fan yang terkenal itu yang akan datang?" Hati Ten berdegup kencang, meskipun lelaki itu adalah bos tempat di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, tetapi Ten tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, dia hanya pernah melihatnya di artikel-artikel bisnis, yang menceritakan betapa jeniusnya Seo Yi Fan, dan dalam fotonya dia tampak sangat tampan meskipun usianya sudah setengah baya. Ten mengagumi Seo Yi Fan apalagi dari artikel yang dibacanya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang family man, yang sangat setia kepada keluarganya.

Tetapi ternyata Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan sang ayah yang akan datang, tetapi sang anak."

"Sang anak?" Ten mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ayolah Ten hyung, masak kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Johnny Seo?"

Johnny Seo. Sang pangeran dalam dinasti keluarga yang terkenal itu. Ten tahu, bahwa lelaki itu digambarkan sangat tampan seperti malaikat. Tetapi sepertinya sikapnya tidak setampan wajahnya. Lelaki itu dalam semua artikel digambarkan sangat kejam, keras kepala dan angkuh luar biasa, jauh sekali dari ayahnya yang terkesan bijaksana. "Aku harus ke salon." Winwin menepuk-nepuk rambutnya sambil tertawa, "Bayangkan bos yang setampan itu mengunjungi kantor cabang kita."

Ten tersenyum miris, "Kudengar dia seorang playboy."

"Tentu saja. Lelaki setampan itu haruslah menjadi playboy." Winwin terkekeh geli, "Meskipun aku kurang yakin dia akan melirik pegawai-pegawai seperti kita mengingat pergaulannya di kalangan jet set. Tetapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha." Winwin bergumam ringan lalu berdiri dari kursi putarnya, "Makan yuk, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku lapar."

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah Winwin menju kantin kantor.

###

Ternyata malam ini Ten harus lembur. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil berkali-kali menengok ke arah kiri, tempat dimana bus yang ditunggunya seharusnya muncul. Seharusnya bus itu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan bus itu belum tampak juga.

Suasana di halte bus itu gelap dan menakutkan, membuat Ten merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika hawa dingin menerpanya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Udara semakin dingin ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Membuat Ten semakin cemas. Dia bisa saja menunggu taxi. Tetapi bahkan di malam yang senyap ini tidak ada taxi lewat, sementara pengendara kendaraan hanya lalu lalang dengan jarang, sepertinya malam yang dingin dan hujan rintik-rintik membuat orang malas keluar rumah.

Lalu dari sudut matanya Ten menangkap segerombolan orang berjalan ke arahnya, ketika semakin dekat, Ten cemas karena itu adalah segerombolan pemuda dengan dandanan tidak jelas, tindik di sana sini dan tato yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuh. Ten beringsut mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia hendak melangkah pergi ketika seorang lelaki dari gerombolan itu menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan dan tiba-tiba memutuskan menghalangi jalannya. Ten di hadang dari semua sisi, membuatnya bersikap defensif dengan memeluk tasnya di dadanya, "Mau kemana malam-malam begini sayang?" lelaki dengan tindik di hidungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan melecehkan, "Kau tidak mau menemani kami dulu?"

Ten memelototkan matanya, berusaha tampak galak dan marah, dia hendak melangkah maju, tetapi lelaki itu menghalangi semua jalannya sambil tersenyum melecehkan. Teman-temannya di belakang Ten tampak terkekeh menertawakan.

Ten merasa takut, panik dan takut, gerombolan lelaki itu ada kira-kira tujuh orang. Suasana sangat sepi dan lalu lalang kendaraan sangat jarang, kepada siapa dia bisa meminta tolong? Lagipula semua lelaki ini tampak jahat, bahkan ada beberapa yang menatap bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan nafsu yang tidak disembunyikan. "Nah sayang... lagipula kau kan tidak bisa kemana-mana, ayo kau temani kami saja." Lelaki yang sepertinya pemimpin gerombolan itu tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Ten menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan itu.

Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah dan jeritan Ten, seolah-olah menikmati melihat pemuda itu meronta dan ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia."

Sebuah suara dingin yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba saja terhembus dari kegelapan. Nadanya begitu intens dan mengancam, sehingga sang pemimpin gerombolan yang sedang mencekal tangan Ten tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Mereka semua menoleh, begitupun Ten, dan menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi memakai mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuat kesan angkernya makin terasa, wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas karena tertutup bayang-bayang kegelapan dari pohon besar di samping dia berdiri.

"Bung! Carilah mangsa sendiri, jangan ambil milik kami, kami yang menemukannya duluan." Lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu rupanya memutuskan untuk menantang. Membuat Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu melangkah maju dan ketika mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya yang kejam rupanya berhasil membuat lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu kecil hati karena pegangannya di lengan Ten agak mengendor. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari kekasihku." Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu bahkan tidak membentak, dia hanya mendesis pelan dan penuh ancaman. Tetapi bahkan Ten yang bukan menjadi pusat ancaman lelaki itu merasa merinding ketakutan. Demikian halnya pula dengan lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu dan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk melawan, tetapi entah kenapa kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Ten dengan kasar,

"Silahkan ambil kalau kau mau!" serunya kasar, lalu terbirit-birit melangkah pergi diikuti oleh gerombolannya.

Ten menarik napas lega melihat gerombolan itu menjauh, dia memijit pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram dengan kasar, rasanya sakit dan sepertinya akan memar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara lelaki itu tenang, membuat Ten mendongakkan kepalanya seketika dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata hitam yang gelap dan dalam. Lelaki di depannya sangat tampan dan menimbulkan kesan misterius yang seksi. Seksi? Ten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ada apa dengan otaknya. Kenapa satu hari ini dia selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan hal-hal mesum? Tetapi dia teringat apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dia tadi menyebut Ten sebagai 'kekasihku' sungguh kata-kata yang menyiratkan arti dominan dan kepemilikan seorang lelaki, dan itu terasa sangat seksi ketika diucapkan. Ten menghela napas panjang, tentu saja Ten tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, mungkin lelaki itu hanya ingin menegaskan maksudnya dan menggertak pemimpin gerombolan itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ten memutuskan bahwa lelaki ini bukan lelaki jahat, dia tidak berusaha mendekati Ten dan hanya menatapnya dari sudut yang agak jauh, "Kalau tidak ada anda yang membantu saya, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada saya tadi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bukankah cukup berbahaya berdiri sendirian di sini saat sudah larut malam?"

Ten tersenyum menyesal, "Ada pekerjaan lembur di kantor yang memaksa saya pulang paling malam dibandingkan yang lain..bus yang saya naiki biasanya sudah muncul beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi entah kenapa bus itu tidak datang...mungkin saya sekarang akan naik taxi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pastikan kau menaiki taxi yang aman." Dia lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Ten, "Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau mendapat taxi."

"Oh." Ten menatap lelaki itu dengan terkejut, meski ada kelegaan yang tidak bisa ditekannya ketika mengetahui lelaki itu akan menungguinya. Setidaknya dia bisa menunggu taxi dengan rasa aman dan tidak was-was kalau lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, mungkin ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting yang harus anda lakukan." Gumam Ten berbasa basi. Lelaki itu menampakkan senyum tipis di kegelapan, "Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting yang perlu kulakukan."

"Oh." Ten terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, "Kalau begitu terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab lelaki itu datar, dan entah kenapa ada senyum tersembunyi di sana.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan...entah berapa lama karena tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Rintik-rintik hujan semakin besar menerpa mereka, membuat mereka memundurkan langkahnya ke dalam naungan atap halte, mencoba melindungi kepala mereka, meskipun tubuh mereka tetap saja terkena terpaan air hujan. Ten memeluk tubuhnya lagi dengan lengannya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menggigit, dan lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari kedinginan Ten, karena tiba-tiba dia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang tebal dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di bahu Ten,

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Gumam lelaki itu lembut.

Ten mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata lelaki itu, "Tapi kau akan kebasahan dan kedinginan."

"Aku bisa menahan ini." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, menciptakan perpaduan wajah yang sangat mempesona. Ten baru menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini, tulang rahangnya kokoh dan keras, dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit lancip di ujungnya, dan matanya tampak begitu tajam dan gelap, dilindungi oleh bulu mata panjang yang tak kalah gelap.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Ten kemudian, tidak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Dia melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil lalu.

Dan kemudian mereka berdiri dalam keheningan lagi, dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras menerpa mereka, tetapi kali ini ada kehangatan beraroma febreeze yang samar-samar...sepertinya berasal dari parfum lelaki itu.

Lalu di ujung jalan sana, seperti kedatangan penyelamat, taxi berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba muncul, Ten langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sehingga taxi itu menepi di depannya, dia mendongak dengan penuh syukur kepada penolongnya yang misterius, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan penuh perasaan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, membukakan pintu taxi untuk Ten, dan menunggu Ten melangkah masuk dan duduk di dalam taxi. "Hati-hati." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara dalam, lalu menutup pintu Taxi itu. Ten masih menoleh kebelakang, melihat lelaki itu masih berdiri di halte itu, dengan latar belakang kegelapan, sampai kemudian lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan.

Dan kemudian Ten menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan mantel hitam lelaki itu.

###

Ketika Ten sampai ke rumah, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya menghujam bumi dengan suara keras dan hempasan air yang bertalian dengan angin. Taxi itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan setelah membayar, Ten berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan menuju teras rumahnya. Seluruh kepalanya basah kuyup, tetapi tubuhnya terlindung oleh mantel tebal penolong misteriusnya tadi sehingga bisa tetap kering... meskipun mantel itu sekarang basah kuyup dan menetes-neteskan air ke lantai terasnya.

Ten mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan berusaha mencari kunci rumahnya, dia ingin cepat masuk dan mengeringkan diri, mungkin sambil membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat untuk diminum. Sebenarnya Ten lebih memilih secangkir kopi, tetapi kopi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, sementara Ten harus tidur cukup malam ini.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dilepaskannya mantel yang sekarang berat dan basah karena hujan itu dan dipeluknya, aroma febreeze masih melingkupinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ten berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan mantel itu ke cucian. Dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentang penolong misteriusnya itu, bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Lalu bagaimana dia akan mengembalikan mantel ini? Mantel ini kelihatannya sangat mahal dan dijahit khusus. Ten memang kurang mengerti merek pakaian laki-laki, tetapi dari sentuhan bahannya dan jahitannya, kelihatan sekali kalau mantel ini sangat mahal. Dan sekarang Ten tidak bisa mengembalikan mantel itu. Ten merenung, lalu mulai begidik kedinginan hingga dia memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu masalah mantel itu, akan dia pikirkan nanti. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di sana, dan digosokkannya ke rambutnya yang basah. Mandi pancuran air hangat terasa sangat menggoda.

Ten melepaskan semua pakaiannya, membiarkan semuanya jatuh ke lantai, dan melangkah telanjang ke arah kamar mandinya dengan pancuran air hangatnya. Pertama kali air hangat itu terasa menyengat di tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, tetapi kemudian setiap kucurannya seperti memijat tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya terasa lemas. Tak lupa Ten mencuci pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh pemimpin gerombolan tadi. Dia mengamati lengannya dan menemukan bekas merah di sana, sedikit perih, tetapi semoga saja tidak menjadi memar. Kalau sampai terjadi memar, Ten harus menyiapkan baju lengan panjang untuk bekerja besok supaya memar itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Selesai mandi, Ten mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang tersampir di lemari baju di luar kamar mandi. Piyama tidur itu, terbuat dari bahan katun yang nyaman berwarna hijau muda, dengan gambar bunga-bunga kecil di sakunya yang ada di bagian depan baju.

Ten menguap menahan kantuk, tetapi tetap memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat supaya perutnya tenang. Dia tidak sempat makan malam lagi, dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan apapun. Secangkir susu cokelat hangat pastilah cukup. Ketika cangkir berisi susu hangat itu sudah jadi, Ten duduk di meja dapur dan meneguknya, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Ten menguap lagi, dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dapur. Lalu dia tertidur.

###

Taeyong memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk diam mengawasi. Dia sekarang berada di dapur di dalam rumah Ten yang bisa dia masuki dengan mudahnya.

Tadi dia mengira Ten sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, tak disangkanya pemuda itu malahan tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di meja makan dapurnya dengan kepala tertelungkup di sana.

Taeyong mengamati sejenak dan cukup yakin kalau Ten tidak akan terbangun karena tampaknya tidurnya sangat lelap.

Dia kemudian duduk dan mengamati Ten, dalam cahaya lampu dapur yang remang-remang. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, jemarinya menyentuh untaian rambut Ten yang halus, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aromanya, aroma shampoo strawberry di rambut yang masih setengah basah itu.

Taeyong tadi mengikuti taxi Ten pulang, menyuruh supirnya menunggu di sudut jalan ke rumah mungil Ten sementara dia duduk diam di jok belakang dan menanti. Ketika dia yakin bahwa Ten sudah tidur, Taeyong menyelinap masuk, sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan pesan yang sama untuk Ten di meja dapurnya... sembilan buah lilin berwarna biru dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menyiratkan pesan penuh arti, dan dia lalu akan mengambil Ten, dengan tenang dan cepat seperti biasanya ketika dia melakukannya kepada yang lain.

Tetapi dia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya demi menatap Ten yang terpejam dalam damai.

Bukan sekarang waktunya. Taeyong menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gadis ini mungkin pantas menikmati hidupnya lebih lama...hidup yang diciptakan untuknya dalam drama penuh kebahagiaan dan mimpi bagi seorang laki-laki.

Taeyong berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Ten, yang lunglai karena pulasnya tidurnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Ten dengan lembut ke atas ranjang, layaknya seorang pangeran dalam adegan-adegan romantis puteri raja. Setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh Ten, pemuda itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dia berbaring dengan tenang. Semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Taeyong berdiri di sana dan mengamati. Dorongan untuk mengambil Ten terasa begitu kuat dan menyiksanya. Menyisakan kepahitan kental yang mendera jiwanya. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Demi Ten, agar pemuda itu bisa menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, sebelum Taeyong memecahkannya menjadi hancur dan berkeping-keping.

###

Sinar matahari menyelinap melalui gorden warna peach di kamarnya, membuat Ten menggeliat dan mengernyitkan keningnya, dia membuka mata dan setengah bingung menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kapan dia pindah kemari? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah meminum secangkir susu hangat di meja dapurnya, sepertinya dia tertidur di sana...ataukah dia salah...apakah saking mengantuknya Ten tidak menyadari bahwa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur?

Ten lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan hati-hati menuju dapur. Dapurnya sepi, seperti biasanya, cahayanya masih remang-remang karena gordennya tertutup rapat. Ten membuka gorden, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk, matanya menoleh ke arah gelas susu cokelat di mejanya yang masih setengah lebih, dibuangnya susu cokelatnya ke wastafel dan dicucinya gelasnya. Kemudian mata Ten mengarah kepada mantel hitam itu, teringat akan kenangan semalam, sosok misterius yang ternyata membekas di benaknya.

###

"Pagi ini dia akan datang!" Winwin menghampiri meja Ten dan berbisik dengan bersemangat.

"Siapa?" Ten mengerutkan keningnya, dia barusan memeriksa ponselnya dan tetap saja tidak ada pesan dari Jaehyun, apakah Jaehyun sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak sempat mengabari dirinya?

"Johnny Seo." Winwin benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, "Apakah kau tahu dia baru saja putus dengan model dari Chicago itu? Sekarang dia melajang."

Ten terkekeh, "Sekalipun dia melajang, orang yang akan mengisi posisi pacarnya nanti pastilah bukan dari kalangan kita-kita." Gumamnya pelan.

Winwin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil ikut terkekeh, "Yah tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku bersemangat mengetahui bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Kau tahu, semua pemberitaan itu mengatakan dia sangat tampan... aku ingin melihat aslinya." "Sepertinya aslinya juga sama tampannya." Ten menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik ke ponselnya lagi.

Winwin sepertinya menyadari ada yang mengganggu Ten, "Kenapa

hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah. Ayolah, aku melihat beberapa menit ini kau sudah beberapa kali melirik ponselmu? Aku kan sahabatmu, ada apa?"

Ten mengangkat bahu, bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan masalah pelik, "Jaehyun...dia tidak menghubungiku, ketika dia pertama pergi ke luar kota, dia masih mengirimiku pesan meskipun jarang, tetapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Winwin memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak perlu cemas hyung, begitulah para lelaki. Lelaki tidak pernah menyadari pentingnya komunikasi. Bagi mereka, selama kau tidak menghubunginya, semua baik-baik saja, dan mereka merasa tidak perlu menghubungi. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu bersemangat." Pipi Ten memerah, membuat Winwin terkekeh.

"Apakah kau akan menahan diri terus-terusan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun tidak menghubungimu sampai akhir. Kudengar dia mengambil hak cuti besarnya satu bulan penuh. Itu adalah jangka waktu yang lama."

Ten tercenung, lalu menatap Winwin bingung,

"Menurutmu pantaskah aku menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya? Tidakkah aku terlihat terlalu mengejarnya?"

Winwin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia mungkin akan merasa kau perhatian kepadanya, mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk merawat.. katamu saudaranya sakit bukan? Jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu duluan." Winwin mendekatkan dirinya, "Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Ten menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menelaah kedekatan mereka sebelum Jaehyun pergi ke luar kota, "Kami dekat, hampir setiap malam kami pulang bersama, makan malam bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan." "Semua itu hanya dalam beberapa minggu?" Winwin tersenyum kagum, "Chemistry di antara kalian pasti sangat cocok. Dan selama itu dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih seperti mengucapkan cinta misalnya?"

Ten menggeleng, "Tidak pernah, Jaehyun selalu baik, lembut dan perhatian tetapi tidak lebih... dia...dia mengecup pipiku ketika berpamitan akan ke luar kota."

"Mungkin dia memang bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru." Winwin melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan tiba, barusan Mr. Suho terbirit-birit menjemput di bandara." Winwin tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Ten sebelum berlalu, "Hubungilah Jaehyun duluan, beranikan dirimu."

###

Dan Johnny Seo pun tiba di kantor mereka, dia akan berada di sini selama enam bulan, untuk mengevaluasi kantor cabang mereka. Sebuah ruangan paling besar sudah disiapkan untuknya, ruangan itu biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan dan meeting kecil untuk tiga atau empat orang, dan merupakan tempat meeting paling ekslusif. Johnny Seo akan menempatinya selama dia berada di kantor cabang ini. Ten cukup beruntung karena atasannya merupakan salah satu yang berkedudukan tinggi di kantor cabang ini. Karena itulah, Johnny Seo sering mengunjungi ruangan atasan Ten, membuat lelaki itu sering lalu lalang melewati meja Ten. Hal itu membuat Winwin sangat iri, sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengirimkan sms dari ruang kerjanya di seberang lorong, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Ten.

Yah, kalau menikmati sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa bisa dianggap suatu keberuntungan, Ten memang beruntung. Dalam satu hari ini, Johnny telah tiga kali melewatinya, meskipun sama sekali tidak melirik kepadanya. Dan seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh semua artikel tentang Johnny, lelaki ini memang sangat tampan, semuanya sempurna, dari pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya sampai matanya yang menakjubkan.

Ten menundukkan kepalanya pura-pura menekuri laptopnya ketika Johnny keluar dari ruang atasannya, lelaki itu pasti akan melewatinya seperti biasa, seperti yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Ten menunggu langkah-langkah lelaki itu melewatinya kemudian akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencuri pandang diam-diam untuk diceritakan kepada Winwin nanti. Tetapi kali ini lelaki itu tidak melewatinya, lelaki itu berhenti di depan Ten, kemudian berdiri dalam keheningan mengamati Ten,

Ten mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru yang indah itu. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak ternganga kagum akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau staffnya Mr. Sehun?" suara Johnny mengalun tenang dan dalam, sangat cocok dengan penampilannya.

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya gugup, "Iya, Saya asisten Mr. Sehun." Jawabnya cepat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Johnny tetap berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan intens,

"Hmmmm... kau amat sangat... mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

To Be Continue...


	5. Chapter 4

"Kau amat sangat mengingatkanku kepada seseorang." Kalimat Johnny itu menggantung di udara, membuat Ten mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah maksud Johnny dia mirip seseorang yang dikenal oleh Johnny?

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan." Ten menjawab, mencoba memberikan senyuman profesional meskipun dia gugup setengah mati.

Johnny mengamati Ten lagi, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin juga." Gumamnya. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Ten menatap Johnny sampai menghilang di balik pintu, dan tersenyum senang. Winwin pasti akan histeris kalau tahu bahwa Johnny menyapanya.

###

Dan benar. Winwin berteriak histeris ketika Ten menceritakan sapaan Johnny yang terakhir tadi.

"Dia menyapamu? Dia benar-benar menyapamu?" Winwin berucap dengan nada tinggi, hingga Ten harus menyenggolnya karena semua orang di kantin itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka.

"Dia bilang aku amat sangat mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. " Ten merenung sambil menopang dagu, "Dan dia menekankan kepada kata "amat sangat", bukan hanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Mungkin kau mirip dengan mantan pacarnya." Winwin mulai berimajinasi, "Mungkin dia kemudian memutuskan mendekatimu, dan dalam waktu enam bulan Johnny di sini kau bisa mengambil hatinya, bayangkan seorang staff biasa bisa merengkuh hati orang dengan jabatan paling tinggi di perusahaan, itu seperti kisah cinderella."

"Dan kisah cinderella semacam itu kebanyakan sangat jarang terjadi." Sela Ten cepat.

"Siapa bilang?" Winwin tersenyum penuh arti, "Sangat jarang belum tentu tidak terjadi bukan? Apakah kau tahu siapakah Zi Tao Seo, ibu dari Johnny dan isteri dari Yi Fan Seo? Dia dulu staff biasa di perusahaan Yi Fan, dan kemudian dia bisa menjadi isteri Yi Fan Seo."

"Dari kisah yang aku dengar, Yi Fan Seo sangat mencintai isterinya, dia yang dulu seorang playboy langsung bertekuk lutut." Ten tersenyum, dia selalu senang membahas kisah percintaan bos mereka yang ada di kantor pusat, karena menurutnya kisah cinta itu luar biasa indahnya. Perkawinan mereka terbukti bertahan dengan kokoh dan menghasilkan dua anak yang luar biasa, Johnny salah satunya.

"Nah...mungin saja Johnny akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mencintai perempuan atau pria biasa-biasa saja, alih-alih menikahi pacar-pacarnya yang model dan dari kalangan jetset itu. Mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi Zi Tao berikutnya."

"Jangan bermimpi." Ten tersenyum, "Johnny Seo luar biasa tampannya, hingga hampir mendekati malaikat, hanya perempuan atau pria luar biasa yang bisa menjadi pasangannya." Ten memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pembahasan mereka tentang Johnny, karena kalau dibiarkan, Winwin yang antusias tidak akan berhenti, "Aku akan menelepon Jaehyun."

"Oh ya ampun, jadi belum kau lakukan?"

Ten menghela napas panjang, "Belum. Tadi aku sibuk." Ten berkelit, membuat Winwin mencibir.

"Lakukan sekarang, sebelum kau berubah pikiran." Pemuda itu lalu berdiri, "Aku akan kembali ke ruangan, Mr. Suho sedang uring-uringan, bisa-bisa aku disemprot kalau tidak kembali ke kantor tepat waktu."

Ten mengangguk tetapi setelah Winwin berlalupun, dia masih menekuri ponselnya dan memandanganya ragu.

Ten merindukan Jaehyun...dan jauh di dasar hatinya ada rasa sakit karena menyadari bahwa Jaehyun tidak merasa perlu untuk menghubunginya. Bukankah kalau dia ada di benak Jaehyun, lelaki itu akan menghubunginya dan memberi kabar?

Haruskah dia menelepon Jaehyun duluan?

Ten menghela napas panjang, kemudian jemarinya memijit nomor ponsel Jaehyun, nomor yang amat sangat dihapalnya karena beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon tetapi kemudian menahan dirinya.

###

"Halo?" Suara Jaehyun diseberang sana menohok kerinduan Ten, "Ten hyung?" lanjut Jaehyun ketika melihat nomor peneleponnya.

Ten tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun Jaehyun tidak bisa melihatnya, "Ya ini aku. Kau.. kau lama tidak ada kabar, aku mencemaskanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu Jaehyun?"

Hening agak lama, seakan Jaehyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja." Suara Jaehyun tertelan dalam dan tampak sedih, membuat Ten cemas.

"Apakah saudaramu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisinya?" "Saudara?" dari nada suaranya, Ten menduga Jaehyun sedang mengernyitkan kening di sana.

"Saudaramu...yang katanya sakit dan sedang kau tengok itu?" tanya Ten pelan, mencoba mengingatkan Jaehyun, lelaki itu entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar enggan dan tidak fokus, apakah telepon Ten mengganggunya?

"Oh itu..." Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Saudaraku baik-baik saja." "Jadi dia sudah sembuh, syukurlah." Ten ikut-ikutan menarik napas panjang, lega. "Jadi kapan kau pulang?" jawaban atas pertanyaan itu amat sangat diinginkan oleh Ten, dia ingin Jaehyun pulang...dia merindukan lelaki itu. Kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa lama itu telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup Ten dan dia menginginkannya kembali.

Tetapi sepertinya jawaban Jaehyun tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya karena lagi-lagi, Jaehyun memilih tidak menjawab dan menciptakan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Jaehyun?" Ten memanggil, memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon mereka baik-baik saja.

Lagi. Terdengar Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, lalu lelaki itu menjawab, sebuah jawaban yang menyambar Ten dengan menyakitkan, bagaikan sambaran petir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, "Aku tidak akan kembali hyung, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi." Lalu telepon diputuskan. Lama Ten termenung dengan ponsel di telinganya, menyisakan bunyi tut..tut..tut yang konstan, yang bahkan tidak di sadarinya.

Aku tidak akan kembali, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi... Aku tidak akan kembali tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi... Aku tidak akan kembali...

Jawaban Jaehyun itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, dan ketika akhirnya

Ten bisa menerima maksudnya, bibir Ten bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Apakah ini maksudnya Jaehyun telah mencampakkannya? Mungkinkah kedekatan mereka selama ini tidak ada artinya bagi Jaehyun? Mungkinkah Ten yang terlalu memiliki mimpi romantis tentang Jaehyun?

Tak dapat ditahankannya, air mata mengalir di pipi Ten, dia meletakkan ponsel itu dan menggigit bibirnya.

Mungkin memang kisah cinta romantis bukanlah hal yang akan dialaminya. Mungkin Ten akan selalu berakhir sendirian...tanpa siapapun yang mencintainya.

Ten menggelengkkan kepalanya dan mengusap airmatanya. Disingkirkannya seluruh pikiran yang menghancurkan hatinya itu. Tidak! Ten tidak boleh menangis. Kalau memang bagi Jaehyun dia tidak berarti, Ten tidak akan membuang-buang air matanya untuk lelaki itu!

###

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" atasannya bergumam, mengamati Jaehyun yang menutup pembicaraan dengan kasar. "Kau akan melukai hatinya."

"Itu lebih baik." Jaehyun meringis, "Kurasa strategiku untuk mendekatinya salah, aku lebih baik mengawasinya dari kejauhan." Gumam Jaehyun, menghela napas panjang lalu duduk merosot di kursinya, di depan meja kerja atasannya.

Atasannya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon-telepon misteriusnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Kau bilang dulu, itu adalah salah satu cara yang efektif...menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya akan membuatmu lebih mudah dengannya, tentu saja dengan catatan bahwa kau bersikap profesional dan tidak melibatkan perasaanmu." Tatapan sang atasan berubah spekulatif, "Apakah kau telah melanggar peraturan itu?" Jaehyun meremas rambutnya gusar, "Aku merasa aku mencintainya. Aku merasa akan ada harapan untuk kami, nanti ketika semua permasalahan sudah dibereskan...tetapi berkas-berkas yang kau serahkan ini..." Jaehyun mengernyit kepada berkas-berkas yang dihamparkan atasannya di mejanya. Atasannya memanggilnya kemari karena berkas-berkas ini, hasil penyelidikan mereka yang terakhir dan mengungkap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya.

"Berkas-berkas ini merubah segalanya?" atasannya melanjutkan, menatap Jaehyun dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku harus menghamparkan ini dihadapanmu."

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, tampak kesakitan, "Tak apa... setidaknya aku bisa mundur sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Dan setidaknya, kita tahu arti dari simbol sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu."

Sambil berusaha melupakan rasa sakit hatinya, Jaehyun memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap atasannya dengan serius, "Jadi seluruh rencana kita harus dirubah, sang pembunuh bagaimanapun juga akan muncul." "Ya. Aku yakin dia akan mengambil Ten pada akhirnya. Dan Ten tidak boleh diambil, tidak sampai kita memastikan tentang dugaan kita. Tugasmu adalah selalu siap sampai saat itu terjadi, jangan sampai lengah."

Jaehyun tercenung. Dia tidak akan lengah. Meskipun sekarang hatinya terasa sakit, sakit luar biasa, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan Ten dia merasa dadanya diremas-remas menyakitkan. Jaehyun bersumpah akan menyembuhkan hatinya itu dan menjalankan tugasnya tanpa perasaan lagi.

###

"Dia memang mengundurkan diri kemarin." Winwin yang kebetulan bisa mengakses data karyawan membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan data yang ditemukannya di komputernya. Ten barusan menemuinya, dengan mata sembab meskipun tidak menangis lagi. Dan dari cerita Ten, hanya ada satu hal, Jaehyun mencampakkan Ten setelah memberinya harapan, dan itu adalah satu hal paling tak termaafkan yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki.

Ten mengamati layar komputer Winwin, dan melihat nama Jaehyun di sana. Mengundurkan diri dari kantor kemarin, dan efektif per tanggal satu. Jadi itu maksudnya bahwa Jaehyun tidak akan kembali? Bahwa lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa penjelasan?

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku, Winwin?" suara Ten bergetar, membuat Winwin mendengus karena sahabatnya dilukai. "Karena dia lelaki bodoh dan pengecut." Winwin bergumam ketus, "Jangan habiskan airmata dan hatimu untuk memikirkannya hyung, hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

Ten menghela napas panjang. Mudah memang untuk dikatakan, tetapi bahkan sampai beberapa jam lalu, Ten masih tersenyum ketika mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Jaehyun, dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang bisa dibilang amat sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Ten bahkan tidak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Jaehyun melakukan itu kepadanya...

###

Johnny tampaknya akan menerima kedatangan tamu penting mereka, Lee Soo Man di ruangannya. Kabar itu berhembus karena sejak pagi tadi di kantor terjadi kesibukan, banyak orang lalu lalang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Yah. Ten masih teringat lelaki tua itu, yang membawa serentetan pengawal pribadi berpakaian sama dengan wajah datar yang sama seperti robot. Kontrak dengan Lee Soo Man adalah kontrak yang paling sukses yang pernah dilakukan oleh cabang mereka, karena itulah kehadiran Lee Soo Man di kantor ini untuk menemui Johnny sangatlah penting.

Mr. Sehun, atasan langsung Ten sendiri tampak begitu sibuk. Ten melihat tubuh atletis lelaki itu mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya, kadangkala sibuk menelepon seseorang, kadangkala tampak mencari-cari berkas. Sampai kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya,

"Ten?" Lelaki itu memanggil, membuat Ten seketika berdiri, "Ya Sir?"

"Kemari sebentar."

Sambil merapikan kemejanya, Ten melangkah dan memasuki ruangan Mr. Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah duduk di balik mejanya dan mempersilahkan duduk ketika Ten berdiri di ambang pintu. "Duduklah." Mr. Sehun masih tampak sibuk melihat berkas-berkasnya, lalu ketika Ten sudah duduk dia menautkan jemarinya dan menopangkannya di dagunya, "Kita kedatangan tamu penting hari ini..."

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang menggantung. "Dan kau dulu yang bertugas menemui Mr. Lee Soo Man untuk penandatanganan kontrak, jadi aku pikir aku akan membawamu menghadiri meeting penting nanti siang."

Dia? Ikut ke meeting penting direksi?

"Baik Sir." Ten menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Sementara itu Mr. Sehun tampak puas,

"Oke kalau begitu, siapkan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kontrak kerjasama kita dengan Mr. Lee Soo Man, kita ke ruang meeting di lantai atas nanti jam dua siang."

Ten sekali lagi mengangguk patuh, lalu berdiri dan berpamitan, melangkah kembali keluar ruangan. Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Mr. Sehun kembali memanggilnya, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu,

"Ten?"

Ten menolehkan kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa Sir?"

Atasannya itu menatapnya ingin tahu, "Apakah kau mengenal Mr. Lee Soo Man sebelumnya? Atau kau ada koneksi dengannya?"

Ten mengernyitkan keningnya, pertanyaan apa itu? Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Sir, saya belum pernah bertemu dan mengenal Mr. Lee Soo Man sama sekali sebelum penandatanganan kontrak itu."

Mr. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Ten bingung, tetapi lalu lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Oke kalau begitu, pergilah."

Dan Tenpun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan lelaki itu. Sepeninggal Ten, Mr. Sehun masih merenung bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Ten tidak mengenal Mr. Lee Soo Man sebelumnya dan tampaknya memang tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa membuat mereka terkoneksi...tetapi masih diingatnya dengan jelas waktu itu, Mr. Lee Soo Man jelas-jelas meminta secara spesifik bahwa Ten sendirianlah yang harus dikirimkan untuk penandatanganan kontrak di cafe itu...itu benar-benar permintaan yang sangat aneh, tetapi mereka menurutinya karena perjanjian dengan Mr. Lee Soo Man amat sangat penting. Dan sekarang, melalui pesan khususnya, Mr. Lee Soo Man mengatakan menginginkan Ten hadir di dalam meeting mereka nanti...kenapa?

Mr. Sehun merenung, berusaha memecahkan misteri itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

###

Mereka berkumpul di sekeliling meja meeting yang sangat besar itu, menunggu kedatangan Mr. Lee Soo Man yang sedang disambut oleh Johnny di lobby. Ten duduk di sebelah Mr. Sehun dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Mr. Lee Soo Man yang eksentrik itu akan datang membawa sepasukan pengawalnya lagi? Sama seperti ketika di cafe waktu itu?

Pertanyaan Ten langsung terjawab ketika pintu itu terbuka.

Johnny masuk bersama Mr. Lee Soo Man. Dan... seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Ten, beberapa pengawalnya, kali ini hanya sekitar delapan orang, tidak sebanyak ketika di pertemuan cafe waktu itu, dengan pakaian yang sama persis dan ekspresi datar yang sama, masuk dan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Semua anggota meeting itu saling melempar pandangan kaget karena lelaki itu membawa begitu banyak pengawal, sementara Ten mengamati roman muka Johnny yang tampak setengah geli. Johnny dan Lee Soo Man akhirnya duduk di kepala meja,

"Senang kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini, jadi mari kita mulai meetingnya." Johnny membuka meeting hari ini dan mulailah pembahasan ke hal-hal yang teknis menyangkut keputusan strategis perusahaan. Ten semula bisa mengikuti, tapi lama-lama pembahasan berada diluar hal-hal yang dikuasainya dalam pekerjaannya sebagai staff, dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Soo Man, tetapi lelaki itu bersikap seolah tidak mengenalinya. Dalam hatinya Ten merasa cemas kalau-kalau Mr. Sehun menganggap bahwa kehadirannya di ruang meeting adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Ten mencoba berkonsentrasi mengikuti pembicaraan tingkat tinggi itu, tetapi kemudian dia merasa dirinya sedang diawasi. Salah satu pengawal itu mengawasinya!

Ten memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man, dan seketika dia terkesiap, untunglah dia berhasil menahan diri tepat pada waktunya.

Salah satu pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man itu adalah penolong misteriusnya di malam itu...

Ten membelalakkan matanya mengamati lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu rupanya juga mengenali Ten, seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya, dan dia mengedipkan matanya...mengedipkan matanya!

Sekarang di tempat terang Ten bisa mengamati lelaki itu sepenuhnya, dan ternyata meskipun sama-sama berwajah dingin seperti pengawal yang lainnya, penolong misteriusnya tampak berbeda, dia begitu tampan dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerah, dan mata hitamnya yang gelap. Wajahnya begitu klasik seperti lukisan dewa-dewa Yunani di masa dulu...

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyadari sepenuhnya kalau Ten mengamatinya dan mengagumi ketampanannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Ten dan tatapan matanya seperti sebuah janji. Ten tiba-tiba teringat kalau mantel lelaki itu masih ada di rumahnya. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji kalau dia akan menanyakan nama lelaki itu nanti dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya, karena dia harus mengembalikan mantel lelaki itu.

Sambil melempar senyum gugup, Ten membalas anggukan kepala lelaki itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha berkonsentrasi kepada pembahasan meeting yang sedang berlangsung itu. Tetapi kali ini rasanya luar biasa sulitnya, karena dia menyadari ada mata yang sedang mengawasinya tanpa malu-malu, mata penolong misteriusnya itu.

Meeting itu terasa begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Johnny menutup pembahasan. Mereka sudah menentukan langkah strategis untuk proyek berikutnya dan akan melaksanakan trial di lapangan dulu sebelum memutuskan sistem mana yang dianggap paling baik.

Johnny bersalaman dengan Mr. Lee Soo Man, lalu lelaki itu mengucapkan salam dan berpamitan kepada semuanya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Ten panik. Dia harus mengejar penolong misteriusnya itu, tetapi saat ini Mr. Sehun atasannya belum juga beranjak pergi, dia masih membahas beberapa masalah dengan Johnny, amat sangat tidak sopan kalau Ten berdiri duluan. Tetapi kalau Ten tidak segera pergi dia akan kehilangan jejak penolong misteriusnya itu. Lama Ten menunggu, tetapi Mr. Sehun tidak juga beranjak berdiri. Akhirnya Ten nekat,

"Mr. Sehun." Jantungnya berdebar karena menyela percakapan atasannya dengan pemimpin tertinggi mereka. "Saya...eh...saya perlu ke belakang."

Mr. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Ten merasa Johnny mengawasinya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Oke Ten, kau boleh sekalian kembali ke ruanganmu, terimakasih atas kehadiranmu."

Seketika itu juga, sambil berpamitan tergesa, Ten pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan meeting itu, tentu saja dia tidak kembali ke ruangannya, melainkan menuju lift dan cepat-cepat menuju lobby, berharap rombongan Mr. Lee Soo Man belum pergi dari kantor itu. Ketika sampai di lobby, dada Ten langsung dipenuhi kekecewaan ketika menyadari suasana lobby yang lengang, rombongan Mr. Lee Soo Man sudah tidak ada.

"Mencari siapa Ten?" Yuta, resepsionis kantor yang ramah itu menyapanya. Kebetulan Ten mengenal Yuta karena mereka sering satu bus dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ten menatap keluar kantor dengan gugup, "Apakah rombongan Mr. Lee Soo Man sudah pergi?"

Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mereka baru saja pergi." Senyumnya tampak takjub, "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Mr. Lee Soo Man itu punya begitu banyak musuk sampai-sampai dia merasa perlu untuk membawa pengawal sebanyak itu."

Yuta masih berkata-kata selanjutnya, tetapi Ten sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi, batinnya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan... Rombongan Mr. Lee Soo Man sudah pergi...dan penolong misteriusnya juga sudah pergi. Ten mungkin membutuhkan keajaiban untuk bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi...atau mungkinkah lelaki itu akan menghubunginya nanti? Toh dia sudah tahu kalau Ten bekerja di kantor ini bukan? Ten mencoba menghibur dirinya, tetapi tetap saja kesadaran bahwa begitu kecil kemungkinan untuk mengenal penolong misteriusnya membuatnya merasa kecewa. Setelah bergumam kepada Yuta bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruangannya, Ten berjalan lunglai ke arah lift. "Kuharap kau kemari untuk mengejarku." Suara lelaki itu membuat Ten hampir terlompat kaget. Dia memekik dan menolehkan kepalanya, dan langsung menatap penolong misteriusnya, entah sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, seperti yang diingat oleh Ten, dan lebih tampan ketika dilihat dari dekat. Tiba-tiba pipi Ten memerah, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana, pasti dia melihat kalau Ten mengejarnya dengan panik tadi. "Ya...aku...aku mencarimu, mantelmu..." napas Ten tiba-tiba terengah entah kenapa, "Mantelmu masih ada di aku."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Betapa tidak sopannya aku karena tidak mengenalkan diri waktu itu, aku Lee Taeyong ."

Ten pernah mendengar salah satu keluarga penting Italia yang terkenal dengan nama itu. Apakah Taeyong salah satu di antaranya, ataukah kesamaan nama itu hanyalah kebetulan saja?

"Lee Ten." Ten membalas uluran tangan Taeyong dan kemudian merasakan lelaki itu meremas jemarinya dengan lembut, baru kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sungguh perjumpaan yang tidak disangka, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kau adalah pemuda yang kutolong waktu itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?, kuharap perjalanan pulangmu waktu itu lancar." Taeyong berbohong dengan lancarnya sementara matanya melahap keseluruhan diri Ten dengan penuh minat. Untungnya dia berhasil menyembunyikan tatapannya itu dibalik ekspresi wajah datar dan tak terbaca.

"Iya...aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka." Ten melepas senyumnya, tiba-tiba merasa takjub akan kebetulan itu, "Aku sangka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Taeyong membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tak terbaca, "Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu nantinya, Ten." Lalu lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Ten menatap Taeyong yang sudah setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bingung, "Tapi...tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghubungimu, aku harus mengembalikan mantelmu."

Lelaki itu menatap Ten dengan tatapan misterius, "Aku yang akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tapi aku belum memberimu nomor kontakku?"

Wajah lelaki itu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya tampak penuh rahasia, "Tenang saja, aku punya banyak koneksi. Sementara itu, usahakan jangan lagi menunggu kendaraan umum sendirian malam-malam." Dan kemudian lelaki itu melangkah pergi keluar lobby, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam legam yang sudah menunggunya di sana. Sementara itu Ten masih berdiri di sana, menatap hingga mobil itu hilang dari pandangan.

###

"Jadi kau ditolong oleh salah satu pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man? Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apakah dia tampan?" Winwin langsung bertanya sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Mereka memutuskan untun menonton film sepulang kerja tadi karena Winwin ingin mendengarkan seluruh cerita tentang Johnny yang tampan, tetapi kemudian Ten mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mulai membahas tentang Lee Taeyong.

"Dia sangat tampan, dan menyimpan aura misterius." Ten menghela napas panjang, "Aku bersyukur lelaki itu kebetulan berada di sana waktu itu. Gerombolan berandal itu, sangat menakutkan, bahkan pemimpinnya sempat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, menimbulkan memar sesudahnya." Ten menunjukkan bekas memar yang sudah memudar itu.

Winwin ikut begidik membayangkan apa yang dialami oleh Ten, "Besok-besok kalau kau sedang lembur pulang malam, telepon aku, dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu, toh tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di apartemenku sendirian." Winwin memang tinggal sendirian di kota ini, dalam sebuah apartemen, dia sepertinya kesepian karena katanya kedua orangtua dan seluruh keluarganya berada jauh di negeri Shanghai, Ten sendiri adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat, dan karena Ten juga sebatang kara di dunia ini, mereka sering melewatkan waktu bersama-sama.

"Yah, dan aku belum mengembalikan mantelnya, tetapi dia bilang akan menghubungiku nanti."

Ten melamun, mengingat adegannya tadi siang dengan

Taeyong, sang penolong misteriusnya.

Winwin langsung terkekeh, "Jangan-jangan mantel itu dijadikannya alasan untuk mengubungimu dan mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula lelaki seperti dia tidak akan melirikku."

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, kau itu cantik hyung untuk ukuran pria, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada minat lebih darinya untukku, kurasa dia hanya menginginkan mantelnya kembali." Ten menghela napas panjang, "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun setelah kejadian dengan Jaehyun."

Winwin langsung menatap prihatin akan wajah Ten yang muram, dia ikut menghela napas panjang, "Aku ikut menyesal tentang Jaehyun, tetapi lelaki seperti dia yang membuangmu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan tidak pantas dipikirkan, hyung, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu."

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mencoba kuat, tetapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu." Mata Ten tampak sedih ketika kesakitan yang ditahankannya itu seolah menekan dadanya, "Tetapi aku akan berusaha. Apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun kepadaku sangat kejam. Dan dia memang tidak layak untuk dipikirkan."

Bicara memang mudah. Ten membatin dalam hatinya.

Tetapi jauh di dalam jiwanya, masih menangis pedih. Pedih karena Jaehyun menghancurkan hatinya begitu saja setelah melambungkannya sedemikian tingginya."

###

Ten pulang ke rumah mungilnya dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Dia menatap mantel hitam milik Taeyong yang tergantung rapi di sana, dekat mesin cuci, tadi dia sudah menitip untuk mengirimkan mantel itu ke laundry kepada tukang bersih-bersih rumahnya yang datang berkunjung secara rutin seminggu sekali.

Rupanya mantel itu sudah selesai dilaundry dan sekarang tergantung dengan manis di sana. Ten mendekatinya dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelusurkan jarinya ke mantel itu. Sayangnya proses laundry telah menghilangkan aroma febreeze yang melingkupi mantel itu. Berganti dengan aroma pengharum pakaian dengan nuansa bunga-bungaan.

Lalu seperti sudah diatur waktunya, ponsel Ten berbunyi, dia mengernyit ketika mendapati nomor asing di sana. Ten biasanya tidak pernah mengangkat nomor asing yang meneleponnya, tetapi dia mengingat kalau Taeyong mengatakan akan menghubunginya. Ten tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia masih patah hati karena perlakukan Jaehyun kepadanya, tetapi Taeyong bagaimanapun juga seperti menebarkan aura magnet yang memaksa pikiran Ten tertuju kepadanya. Apakah itu memang karena Ten tertarik kepada Taeyong sejak lelaki itu menyelamatkannya, ataukah hanya karena pelariannya akan sakit hatinya kepada Jaehyun, Ten tidak tahu.

Dengan penuh antisipasi Ten mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo?"

"Ten hyung?" itu suara Jaehyun, "Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau masih mau bertemu denganku, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

Jemari Ten yang memegang ponselnya gemetaran.

Jaehyun!

Kenapa Jaehyun menghubunginya lagi?

###


	6. Chapter 5

"Ten hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya pelan ketika Ten tak juga menjawab, menyadarkan Ten dari keterkejutannya. Dia bahkan sempat menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Masih diingatnya jelas kata-kata kejam Jaehyun ketika memutuskan telepon waktu itu, bahwa Jaehyun tidak akan kembali dan bahwa dia tidak ingin Ten menghubunginya lagi. Tetapi kenapa sekarang, lelaki itu berubah pikiran lagi dengan begitu cepat?

Jauh di dasar hatinya Ten ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada lelaki itu, lelaki yang sempat dia pikir bisa membuatnya membuka hatinya, berbagi perasaan dalam kisah yang romantis. Tetapi perlakuan Jaehyun kepadanya kemudian, yang dengan entengnya menyuruh Ten menjauh, membuat Ten ketakutan, ragu untuk memberi kesempatan.

Bagaimana jika nanti ketika Ten memberi kesempatan, pada suatu waktu lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap tak jelas lagi dan menyuruh Ten menjauh? Akan dihancurkan bagaimana lagi hati Ten?

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi Jaehyun?" Suara Ten bergetar ketika berusaha berkata-kata, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang supaya aku tidak menghubungimu?" Kepahitan terdengar jelas di sana, manifestasi rasa sakit Ten karena perlakuan Jaehyun kepadanya.

Tentu saja Jaehyun bisa membaca kepahitan di suara Ten, dia menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku...waktu itu aku kalut, aku benar-benar terhempas ketika menyadari bahwa kau..."Suara Jaehyun terhenti mendadak, seperti mobil yang direm tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras. Membuat Ten mengerutkan keningnya,

"Ketika menyadari bahwa aku apa, Jaehyun?"

Hening. Sepertinya Jaehyun kehabisan kata-kata di seberang sana. Lelaki itu mendesah,

"Bukan...aku salah bicara. Mengertilah hyung, aku hanya sedang kalut waktu itu...aku aku putus asa...tetapi sekarang setelah aku menelaah semuanya, aku sadar bahwa yang kuinginkan hanya satu, aku ingin bersama denganmu."

Putus asa? Ten mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Jaehyun terus-terusan bersikap misterius seperti ini? Entah firasat Ten benar atau tidak, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki ini. "Hyung...apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Setidaknya untuk menjelaskan?" Jaehyun bergumam ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari Ten.

Ten merenung, lama, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu Jaehyun, akan kupikirkan nanti." Lalu Ten memutus teleponnya tanpa menanti jawaban dari Jaehyun, dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena ada sebuah kepuasan kecil karena telah sedikit membalas sikap kasar yang dilakukan Jaehyun ketika menutup teleponnya waktu itu.

Hanya jeda sedetik setelah Ten memutus telepon, telepon itu berbunyi lagi. Ten bahkan tidak melihat nomornya, dia langsung menjawabnya dengan jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan memikirkannya dulu! Jangan paksa aku memberikan jawaban sekarang..."

Hening sejenak, lalu suara itu terdengar. "Ten?" Ada nada geli dari suara di seberang itu.

Ten terperangah, mengenali suara yang dalam dan maskulin itu, dia menarik ponselnya dari telinga, dan melihat nomor yang berbeda di sana.

"Oh... maafkan aku... aku kira kau orang lain." Jawab Ten kemudian dengan rasa malu.

Taeyong terkekeh di seberang sana, "Siapa? Mantan pacar yang ingin kembali?" tebaknya, masih dengan nada geli yang terselip di sana.

Pipi Ten merah mendengar tebakan Taeyong yang hampir tepat itu, dia berdehem untuk membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Itu bukan masalah." Dia mengelak, "Mantelmu sudah selesai di laundry."

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu menjawab cepat dengan sopan.

Ten mengerutkan keningnya gugup, bingung harus berkata apa, "Apakah...apakah kau ingin aku mengantarkannya? Atau kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya." jawab lelaki itu tenang.

Tiba-tiba Ten merasa curiga, "Kau sudah tahu alamat rumahku, ya." Lelaki itu bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya tanpa dia memberitahunya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Taeyong juga sudah tahu alamat rumahnya.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Sudah kubilang aku punya banyak koneksi." Ten mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar nada pongah dalam suara lelaki itu. Ini adalah jenis lelaki yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ten harus berhati-hati, Lee Taeyong terlalu mempesona, dan Ten tidak mau dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki, tanpa tahu apa yang dihadapinya. Sudah cukup dia bertindak bodoh dengan terlalu berharap kepada Jaehyun kemarin. Ten tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, karena bahkan keledai yang selalu dipandang sebagai makhluk yang dungu pun, tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jadi bagaimana caraku mengembalikan mantel ini?" tanya Ten kemudian.

Taeyong tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Itu mungkin akan terasa tidak nyaman bagimu karena aku tahu kau perempuan yang tinggal sendirian, dan kau tidak terlalu mengenalku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Lelaki itu menyebut nama sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran kota. Ten tercenung, meragu, apakah ini ajakan kencan? Ataukah hanya perlakukan sopan biasa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hanya makan malam formal untuk menghormati pertemanan kita." Taeyong bergumam di sana, seolah mengerti keraguan Ten, "Kuharap kau mau menerima undanganku. Anggap saja itu sebagai uang sewa mantelku."

Candaan lelaki itu berhasil membuat Ten tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku mau." Mungkin ini memang kesempatan Ten untuk bersantai dan berusaha melupakan Jaehyun.

"Besok, kujemput jam tujuh malam. Terima kasih Ten." Dengan sopan Taeyong menutup teleponnya.

###

Ten sedang mengerjakan koreksian untuk klausul kontrak penting ketika dia melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Johnny menghampirinya "Sibuk Ten?" lelaki itu menyapa santai.

Ten mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendesah dalam hati. Meskipun sudah melihat Johnny berkali-kali, tetap saja dia terkesiap ketika menatap langsung ke mata hitam yang indah itu. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan dan berbahaya, mahluk seperti ini seharusnya tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran dan memangsa gadis-gadis yang tidak berdaya. "Saya mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasa." Ten mengernyitkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa Johnny seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya, "Setiap melihatmu, aku selalu berpikir kau sangat mirip seseorang... tetapi aku belum bisa menemukan kau mirip siapa."

"Mungkin hanya kemiripan biasa, katanya di seluruh dunia ini kita punya sembilan kembaran dengan wajah yang sama." Ten tersenyum, mengamati Johnny yang tampak sangat penasaran. Johnny menghela napas panjang, "Betul juga. Tetapi tetap saja mengganjal di benakku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan mencari tahu nanti."

Lalu lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi sementara Ten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung Johnny yang berlalu.

###

"Sungguh aku iri padamu." Winwin mengacung-acungkan sosis goreng yang di pegangnya ke arah Ten, "Kau di sapa oleh Mr. Johnny, kau diajak makan malam oleh lelaki tampan yang menyelamatkanmu, hmmmm …seakan Tuhan menyediakan banyak penyembuh dari patah hatimu." Winwin mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bahkan belum punya pengganti dari patah hati terakhirku, sudah satu tahun sejak aku putus dengan pacar terakhirku dan bahkan tidak ada satu lelakipun yang mendekatiku."

Ten terkekeh," Johnny menyapaku bukan karena tertarik padaku, tapi karena dia merasa aku mirip dengan seseorang tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, dia terus-terusan mengatakan itu kepadaku." "Wah." Winwin mengangkat alisnya, "Sepertinya dia penasaran." "Ya dia bilang itu mengganjal benaknya dan dia akan mencari tahu." Ten bertopang dagu, "Menurutmu aku mirip salah satu orang yang dikenalnya?"

"Aku dulu menebak kau mirip mantan pacarnya, tapi setelah dipikirpikir, Johnny Seo memang berganti pacar seperti berganti dasi, tidak ada yang membekas di benaknya, jadi seharusnya dia tidak merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang mirip denganmu." Winwin memasukkan sosis goreng ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat, "Mungkin kau mirip salah satu keluarganya, mungkin neneknya, atau bibinya."

"Neneknya?" Andra membelalakkan matanya, menatap Winwin purapura tersinggung, membuat Winwin tertawa terkikik.

###

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pertokoan itu, Ten dan Winwin memutuskan untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli sebuah pakaian.

Karena Ten tidak punya pakaian yang cocok untuk makan malamnya dengan Taeyong nanti malam. Pakaian terbagusnya menyimpan kenangan tidak menyenangkan, karena pakaian itulah yang Ten pakai untuk makan malam bersama Jaehyun, makan malam pertama yang menyenangkan, yang membuat Ten terpesona kepada Jaehyun. Ten tidak mau mengenakan pakaian itu lagi, dan kemudian terkungkung dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Winwin mengusulkan agar mereka mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan sepulang kerja, untuk memilih pakaian yang sederhana tetapi elegan, dan Ten menyetujuinya, mengingat selain pakaian satu-satunya yang tidak mau di pakainya itu, di lemarinya hanya ada kemeja formal untuk bekerja dan celana kantoran, serta berbagai macam t-shirt santai dan celana jeans.

Matanya menoleh ke barisan pakaian di etalase, kemudian Winwin menunjuk, "Yang itu?"

Kali ini pilihan Winwin tidak salah, mata Ten membelalak terpesona pada pakaian itu

"Mudah-mudahan harganya tidak mahal." Ten melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah enam sore. Ten berharap harga pakaian itu cocok dan dia bisa membelinya lalu pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Taeyong bilang akan menjemputnya jam tujuh malam. "Ayo kita tanyakan." Winwin mendahului Ten memasuki butik itu.

Ternyata Ten beruntung, pakaian itu didiskon dengan harga yang cukup bagi dompetnya. Ten mencoba pakaian itu dan terpana melihat betapa cocoknya pakaian itu dengan dirinya. Winwin bahkan menatap Ten dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh pujian. "Siapapun yang makan malam denganmu, dia akan tergilagila, kau sangat cantik Ten."

Pipi Ten memerah, "Ini hanya makan malam formal, aku tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun tergila-gila."

Winwin terkekeh, "Yah siapa tahu, kadang kita tidak pernah menduga hati kita akan terkait kepada siapa bukan? Kuharap Jaehyun melihat penampilanmu saat ini, dia akan menyesal pastinya."

Jaehyun. Hati Ten terasa pedih ketika nama itu disebut, lelaki itu belum menghubunginya lagi, mungkin dia sedang memberi waktu Ten untuk berpikir. Tetapi Ten masih merasa sakit hati untuk memikirkan akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran tentang Jaehyun di benaknya, kemudian menghela napas panjang,

"Ayo kita bayar pakaian ini." Gumamnya penuh semangat, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

###

"Ini jas anda tuan." Mark, pelayan pribadi Taeyong yang berwajah datar menghamparkan jas Taeyong di ranjang. Taeyong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menganggukkan kepalanya, lelaki itu sudah memakai celana jas dan kemeja warna hitam. Penampilannya luar biasa bahkan sebelum dia mengenakan setelan jas-nya.

Mark mengamati Taeyong dan bergumam, "Saya harap malam ini sukses."

Taeyong tersenyum miris, "Aku harap juga begitu."

Tuan Ten pasti akan terpesona kepada majikannya ini. Mark tidak sabar menunggu waktu dimana Taeyong akan mengambil Tuan Ten, dia berpikir bahwa majikannya ini sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

"Apakah anda akan mengambilnya sekarang?"

Taeyong yang sedang mengancingkan manset kemejanya dan meraih jasnya menoleh dan menatap Mark sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mark berdehem, "Tuan Ten."

Mata Taeyong berkilat, "Aku akan mengambilnya saat dirasa sudah perlu, Mark."

"Saya takut anda akan terlambat." Gumam Mark hati-hati. Taeyong terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan terlambat, percayalah Mark, aku tidak akan lengah sedikitpun."

Kemudian lelaki itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Mark yang menatap punggung majikannya itu berlalu. Mark merasa cemas. Sangat cemas, karena ini menyangkut Ten, pemuda satu-satunya yang membuat majikannya gagal melaksanakan tugasnya. Ten benar-benar membuat Taeyong mempertaruhkan reputasinya. Dan menurut Mark, Taeyong harus segera mengambil Ten sebelum terlambat.

###

Hampir jam tujuh malam ketika Ten memasang jam tangan emas itu di pergelangan tangannya. Jam tangan itu ada di kotak perhiasannya dan Ten tidak ingat kapan dia membelinya, jam tangan itu ada begitu saja di sana, hingga Ten berpikir itu adalah salah satu benda warisan peninggalan ibunya yang telah meninggal yang disimpan ayahnya.

Ten menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dan menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat gugup. Aura Taeyong mampu membuatnya begitu gugup dan salah tingkah, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya. Taeyong lelaki yang berbahaya tentu saja, Ten mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu bekerja sebagai pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man yang banyak musuhnya. Tentu saja pekerjaan Taeyong juga berbahaya.

Dia pasti pandai berkelahi. Ten menarik kesimpulan. Teringat akan sikap kejam Taeyong ketika mengancam gerombolan berandalan yang mengganggu Ten waktu itu. Kalau saja waktu itu pemimpin gerombolan dan seluruh anggotanya itu memutuskan untuk menantang, mungkin Taeyong akan mampu menghadapi mereka semua seorang diri.

Lelaki itu bukan lelaki yang biasa-biasa saja seperti lelaki impiannya. Ten menginginkan kisah romantis yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan lelaki biasa, pekerja kantoran seperti dirinya. Lalu mereka akan menikah dan hidup berumah tangga seperti orang kebanyakan. Sesederhana itulah mimpi Ten.

Suara bel di pintu mengalihkan lamunan Ten tentang Taeyong, dia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, mengintip dari lubang intip di atas pintunya dan membuka pintu itu ketika melihat bahwa Taeyonglah yang berdiri di sana.

Taeyong berdiri di sana dengan setelan jas malam yang sangat maskulin, dengan rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, penampilannya malam ini luar biasa. Membuat Ten terpana. Sementara itu, Taeyong sendiri tampak kagum akan penampilan Ten,

"Cantik." Bisiknya serak, penuh rahasia. Lelaki itu lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di tepi jalan, "Mari kita berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ten berbalik dan mengambil mantel

Taeyong yang sudah disiapkannya, lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menerimanya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu mengehelanya menuju ke mobil.

###

Restoran itu sangat indah dan bergaya, membuat Ten merenung, mau tak mau pikirannya melayang kepada Jaehyun, waktu mereka makan malam dulu, Jaehyun juga membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang indah. Ten tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam beberapa waktu, ada dua lelaki menawan yang mengajaknya makan malam. Meskipun lelaki yang satu sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan lelaki yang ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diharapkan.

"Apakah kau senang dengan suasananya?" Taeyong yang duduk di depan Ten tersenyum samar, mereka memesan makanan pembuka dan duduk menunggu, alunan biola terdengar samar-samar dari sudut, menambah syahdunya suasana.

"Senang sekali. Terima kasih." Ten menatap mata gelap Taeyong dan tiba-tiba merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu di sana, sebuah pesan yang tak tersampaikan, seolah-olah menunggu Ten menyadarinya.

Makan malam benar-benar berlangsung formal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong. Lelaki itu lebih banyak diam hanya mengatakan hal-hal penting, dan kemudian menikmati makanannya. Ten sendiri tidak keberatan, suasana restoran ini begitu indahnya dan dia senang memandang sekeliling sambil menikmati alunan musik yang indah.

"Apakah kau memiliki orang istimewa sekarang ini?" Taeyong bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Ten yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya tertegun.

"Orang istimewa?" Ten bergumam seperti orang bodoh meskipun dia tahu persis apa maksud Taeyong.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ada sedikit sinar di matanya,

"Ya, Orang istimewa, kau tahu, semacam kekasih atau calon suami mungkin?"

Ten tertawa, "Mungkin dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Mata Ten tampak sedih, dia menimbang-nimbang, ragu apakah harus berbagi kepada lelaki yang satu ini, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak terlalu mengenal Taeyong bukan?

"Aku hanya sedang patah hati." Akhirnya Ten bergumam, dengan makna tersirat, tidak mau menjelaskan lebih.

Taeyong sepertinya mengerti, lelaki itu tidak mengejar lagi, "Dia pria yang bodoh." Gumamnya tenang, lalu menyesap anggurnya.

Ten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar, mencoba menghindari pembicaraan tentang Jaehyun di meja ini. Tetapi kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah cincin emas polos yang mencolok di jari manis Taeyong. Entah kenapa dia melewatkannya, padahal cincin itu sangat mencolok melingkari jemari Taeyong yang begitu maskulin.

Dan entah kenapa pemikiran bahwa cincin itu berarti Taeyong sudah termiliki oleh seseorang membuatnya sedikit merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya,

"Apakah...apakah kau sudah menikah?" Ten akhirnya

menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Taeyong.

Taeyong mengikuti arah pandangan Ten ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris,

"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Taeyong menatap Ten dalam-dalam,

"Dulu aku pernah menikah."

'Dulu' dan 'pernah'. Ten mencatat dalam hati. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah tidak menikah lagi sekarang, mungkin sudah bercerai...atau isterinya meninggal dunia?

Taeyong sepertinya melihat rasa penasaran di mata Ten, dia terkekeh, "Aku tidak mau membahasnya di sini, sama seperti kau yang tidak mau membahas tentang patah hatimu." Gumamnya tenang, "Yang pasti aku bisa menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada yang terlukai atau patah hati ataupun pelanggaran aturan ketika aku makan malam denganmu saat ini."

Mungkin isterinya meninggal dunia, dan lelaki ini masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi untuk mengenangnya dia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan itu.

Ten merasa kagum, kalau benar itu yang terjadi, Ten benar-benar kagum akan cinta Taeyong yang ditujukan kepada isterinya itu. "Dia pasti seseorang yang beruntung." Ten bergumam pelan tersenyum ketika Taeyong membalas senyumannya,

"Yah begitulah." Mata Taeyong meredup, "Dulu aku juga lelaki yang beruntung."

'Dulu'.

Sekali lagi Ten mencatat pemilihan kata yang menunjukkan waktu masa lampau itu dalam kalimat Taeyong. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang masih mencintai sosok yang telah tiada, masih berjuang mengobati hati, gumamnya menarik kesimpulan. Well, mungkin makan malam mereka berdua bisa menjadi selingan pengobat hati bagi mereka. Ten tak menampik, dia sangat menikmati makan malam ini. Dan dia sangat bersyukur bahwa dia menerima ajakan makan malam dari Taeyong.

###

"Terima kasih atas makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Ten bergumam penuh rasa terima kasih yang tulus ketika lelaki itu mengantarkannya sampai ke teras rumahnya. Taeyong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata. Matanya menatap dalam, membuat Ten merasa gugup.

"Kalau begitu ..aku masuk dulu." Ten membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menganggukkan kepala salah tingkah.

"Ten." Taeyong tiba-tiba memanggilnya, jemarinya yang kuat memegang pergelangan tangan Ten dan sedikit menariknya, membuat Ten menolehkan kepalanya,

"Apa..." Suara Ten terhenti ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelah jemari

Taeyong yang bebas menarik kepala Ten sehingga tertengadah, dan seketika itu juga, bibirnya melumat bibir Ten dengan penuh gairah.

Ten terkesiap, tak percaya akan diperlakukan seintim itu. Ini benar- benar hal yang tidak diduganya...apalagi Taeyong bersikap begitu formal dan sopan sepanjang acara makan malam mereka. Bibir Taeyong terasa keras sekaligus hangat, melumerkan bibinya, Ten merasakan gelenyar kecil yang menjalarinya setiap

Taeyong mencecap bibirnya dan menikmatinya. Salah satu lengan Ten masih ada di dalam genggaman Taeyong, lengan itu sekarang lunglai tak berdaya, pasrah dalam pesona gairah Taeyong.

Kemudian lidah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menelusup dengan berani memasuki mulut Ten, mencicipinya pelan-pelan, tetapi kemudian menelusuri seluruh mulutnya tanpa ampun, seakan lelaki itu benar-benar ingin menikmati setiap rasa bibir dan mulut Ten.

Ciuman itu luar biasa intimnya karena mereka melakukannya dengan mulut terbuka. Dan Ten...sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa, dalam pelukan dan lumatan Taeyong, dia merasa...pas. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah, rumah yang sudah lama tak pernah dikunjunginya, tetapi selalu dirindukannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

Lama kemudian, Taeyong melepaskan ciumannya, tatapannya berkilat penuh gairah, berapi-api melahap seluruh diri Ten, "Aku merasakannya sejak aku melihatmu." Bisiknya dengan suara serak. "Gairah yang meluap dan tak terhankan, membuatku lupa diri." Matanya menelusuri bibir Ten yang terasa panas akibat ciumannya yang membara, jemarinya menelusuri lengan Ten dengan sensual. "Aku menginginkanmu Ten, dan aku akan memilikimu."

Sejenak Ten terpaku. Klaim dominan lelaki itu yang diucapkan dengan begitu angkuh, bagaikan air es yang mengguyur kepalanya. Lelaki ini sepertinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai piala. Dia hanya terlarik kepada Ten secara fisik, tanpa hati. Seharusnya Ten menyadarinya sejak awal! Hanya itulah yang diincar oleh sebagaian besar laki-laki!

Dengan tatapan marah, Ten membalas tatapan Taeyong, mendongakkan dagunya tak kalah angkuh dan bergumam keras kepala. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku Taeyong kalau memang hanya kebutuhan fisik yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan laki-laki murahan!" Seolah ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, Ten mengusap bibirnya bekas ciuman Taeyong dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke rumah, menutup pintunya dengan kasar, tepat di depan wajah Taeyong.

Suara yang kemudian didengarnya, adalah suara tawa tertahan Taeyong yang makin menjauh.

Sialan! Lelaki itu menertawakannya! Apakah dia menganggap ketersinggungan Ten atas sikap arogannya sebagai lelucon?

###

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang kencanmu?" Winwin terus menerus berusaha membujuk Ten untuk menceritakan kencannya dengan Taeyong semalam. Tetapi Ten menolak untuk bersuara, bayangan akan ciuman Taeyong dan kemudian klaim angkuh lelaki itu sesudahnya terasa sangat mengganggunya. Dia ingin melupakan semua itu, sungguh.

Tetapi semalam dia tidur dengan tubuh terasa panas, setiap teringat akan ciuman Taeyong...bagaimana lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, bagaimana lidahnya... Astaga. Ten mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sepertinya dia telah berubah menjadi laki-laki mesum, hanya dengan satu kali ciuman.

Lelaki itu benar-benar berbahaya, Ten seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal, dan dia bermain api karena mencoba. Tetapi itu semua karena Taeyong menyebarkan daya tarik yang tidak bisa Ten tolak, membuat Ten seperti ngengat yang tertarik pada cahaya lilin, dan kemudian tanpa sadar membakar dirinya sendiri sampai hangus. "Ten hyung." Winwin mulai merajuk, "Ayolah, cerita padaku, kau tahu bukan aku sangat penasaran. Apakah kencannya sukses? Apakah dia merayumu?"

Ten menghela napas panjang, menyerah untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada Winwin. "Kencannya menyenangkan, kami makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah...makanannya enak. Kemudian ketika dia mengantarkanku pulang, dia menciumku setelah kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal di teras."

"Dia menciummu?" Winwin berteriak begitu kencang, hingga beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh, membuat pipi Ten memerah karena malu.

"Jangan keras-keras." Ten berbisik malu, "Ya dia menciumku."

"Berarti dia memang merayumu!" Ada kilat aneh di mata Winwin, tetapi kemudian ekspresi Winwin berubah girang, "Wow hyung kau sangat beruntung, dari ceritamu, Taeyong sangat tampan dan dia menciummu! Itu berarti dia mungkin punya perasaan lebih padamu"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha memadamkan antusiasme Winwin. "Tidak. Dia mungkin menyukaiku, tetapi bukan menyangkut perasaan. Dia hanya menyukaiku secara seksual, hanya fisik belaka."

Winwin menatap Ten seolah Ten aneh, "Bukankah itu bagus? Banyak pasangan bahagia yang dimulai dari ketertarikan fisik."

"Tetapi dia arogan, dia bilang dia menginginkanku, dan dia akan memilikiku." Sela Ten berusaha menjelaskan kemarahannya kepada Taeyong.

"Wow." Reaksi Winwin benar-benar di luar harapannya, "Luar biasa, benar-benar lelaki impian, aku memimpikan ada lelaki yang mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku, dengan dominan. Pasti akan terdengar seksi dan menggetarkan."

"Itu sama saja merendahkanku..." Ten mencibir, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara pandang Winwin, "Aku tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada lelaki yang menganggap seseorang hanya sebagai piala dan pemuas nafsu."

Ya. Ten sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Taeyong. Meski hatinya bergetar karena lelaki itu, bukan berarti dia akan tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya seperti perempuan dimabuk cinta yang murahan.

###

Ketika Ten sampai di depan rumahnya, dia tertegun karena menemukan Jaehyun berdiri di sana. Mereka bertatapan. Dan meskipun kemarahan serta kekecewaan masih memenuhi benak Ten, dia menahankannya. Matanya menelusuri lelaki itu dan menyimpulkan bahwa Jaehyun tampak lebih kurus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ten bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya.

Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Ten tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Jaehyun secara langsung seperti ini…

###


	7. Chapter 6

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ten bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Ten tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Jaehyun secara langsung seperti ini...

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jaehyun menatap Ten dalam-dalam, tampak menyesal

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh waktu berpikir, aku tidak mau bicara padamu saat ini, Jaehyun."

"Ten hyung." Jaehyun mengerang, "Kumohon berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Apakah itu sepadan? Ten menatap Jaehyun dalam-dalam dan menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya kepada lelaki itu tidak sebesar seperti semula. Ten memberi kesempatan kepada Jaehyun karena impiannya untuk mengalami kisah percintaan seperti di novel-novel, Dan lelaki itu datang di saat yang tepat, menawarkan malam-malam romantis dan kebaikan hati, membuat Ten melayang tinggi, dan merasa mencintai. Sekarang Ten sadar, itu bukan cinta, itu adalah manifestasi dari impian untuk dicintai dan mencintai.

"Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Jaehyun bertanya lagi, membuat Ten lepas dari lamunannya dan menatap kembali lelaki itu, dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin hal ini akan membuatnya lega, membuat Jaehyun lega.

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerah, "Baiklah Jaehyun."

###

"Apa yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Jaehyun duduk di depan Ten di sofa ruang tamu itu, sejenak merasa miris karena dulu dia diperbolehkan duduk di sebelah Ten, sekarang dia diperlakukan sebagai tamu.

Ten sendiri bersandar di sofa dan menatap Jaehyun datar, tangannya bersedekap di depan, untuk melindungi dirinya. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang rahasia masa lalumu."

Rahasia masa lalu? Punya urusan apa Jaehyun dengan rahasia masa lalunya? Lagipula rahasia masa lalu itu, kalaupun ada, kenapa Jaehyun bisa mengetahuinya? Sedangkan Ten sendiri tidak merasa menyimpan rahasia apapun.

"Ini tentang ayahmu."

Ten mulai tertarik ketika nama ayahnya disebut, dia tidak menyangka rahasia ini menyangkut ayahnya juga. Setahu Ten ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang baik, ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan menyayanginya, dan ayahnya adalah profesor jenius di sebuah universitas pemerintah yang cukup terkenal.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang ayahmu?" Jaehyun bertanya, menatap Ten dengan tatapan mata berspekulasi.

Ten sendiri melemparkan tatapan mata curiga kepada Jaehyun, "Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya tentang ayahku? Apa pedulimu?"

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, mengernyit karena Ten begitu ketus kepadanya, tetapi dia merasa pantas menerimanya, Ten pantas marah kepadanya, karena dia sudah menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu. Jaehyun bertindak gegabah waktu itu dan dia menyesalinya setelahnya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau perasaan Ten sangat halus. Lagipula setelah menelaah sekian lama, dia merasa bisa menerima apapun kenyataan tentang Ten, kalau memang Ten masih mau menerimanya, Jaehyun akan melakukan apa saja untuk Ten.

Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengungkapkan kenyataan tentang dirinya. Rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

"Aku bukanlah karyawan biasa. Aku adalah agen khusus pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

Kerutan di dahi Ten semakin dalam, "Aku tidak mengerti." "Dengar Ten, aku ingin jujur kepadamu, karena itulah aku mengungkapkan semua ini, semua rahasia yang mungkin akan membuatmu kebingungan...tetapi aku harap setelah mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku, kau akan lebih memahamiku, dan kalau bisa memaafkanku..."

Semua Ten mengira Jaehyun gila, atau lelaki itu sedang berhalusinasi, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa ekspresi Jaehyun begitu serius. Ten bahkan masih sulit menerima kebenaran kata-kata Jaehyun meskipun dia menyadari bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Coba ceritakan" Akhirnya Ten memutuskan untuk mendengarkan menelaah dulu apapun yang akan diceritakan oleh Jaehyun, dia akan menyimpulkan kebenarannya nanti.

Jaehyun memajukan tubuhnya, menopangkan lengannya di lutut dan menyangga dagunya dengan rangkuman jemarinya.

"Semua berasal dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu. Beliau adalah profesor di bidang matematik, spesial di bidang peramalan perubahan global dengan menggunakan serangkaian perhitungan matematik atas peristiwa-peristiwa remeh dan minor yang ternyata bisa memicu terjadinya sebuah peristiwa besar."

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang profesor di bidang matematika, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa apapun itu yang diteliti oleh ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat rumit. Bukankah matematika hanyalah menyangkut angka?

"Kau mungkin bingung ya...sebentar bagaimana aku menjelaskannya" Jaehyun tampak berpikir, "Hmm...kau pernah mendengar istilah 'The Butterfly Effect'?"

Ten pernah mendengarnya, samar-samar. Dia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat dengan keras, sampai kemudian dia mengingatnya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan muram, "Itu adalah judul film hollywood yang dibintangi oleh Aston Kutcher." Kenapa Jaehyun malahan menyebut-nyebut film hollywood di pembicaraan serius mereka?

"Kau masih ingat ceritanya?" Jaehyun tampak bersemangat mengetahui bahwa Ten mengingat film itu.

Ten mengernyitkan kening, "Aku sedikit lupa, itu film lama, kalau tidak salah tokohnya bisa melakukan time traveling hanya dengan melihat foto, dan mundur ke masa lalunya."

"Ya. Tokoh ceritanya bisa mundur ke masa lalunya semaunya, setiap dia mundur, dia berusaha mengubah masa lalunya, mengubah hal-hal yang dia kira tidak menyenangkan dan mencegah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalunya supaya tidak terjadi. Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia kembali ke masa depannya, seluruh hidupnya ternyata berubah, setelah berkali-kali mencoba, baru dia sadar, bahwa sekecil apapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu...seremeh apapapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu, hal itu akan menimbulkan perubahan besar-besaran di masa depan."

"Jadi apa hubungannya ini dengan rahasia besar, dan dengan ayahku? Apakah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa ayahku menciptakan mesin waktu?"

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar sinisme dalam nada suara Ten,

"Tentu saja tidak, time traveling sampai detik ini hanya ada di novelnovel fiksi ilmiah. Yang dilakukan ayahmu lebih nyata dari itu, beliau melakukan study terhadap butterfly effect ini. Ada sebuah teori yang disebut butterfly effect, sama dengan judul film hollywood itu, Inti dari teori ini menyimpulkan bahwa hal-hal remeh, ketika terstimulasi saling berurutan dengan perhitungan matematis tertentu, bisa menjadi faktor penentu sebuah perubahan besar. Istilah yang pertama kali dipakai oleh Edward Norton Lorenz ini merujuk pada sebuah pemikiran bahwa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di hutan belantara Brazil secara teori dapat menghasilkan tornado di Texas beberapa bulan kemudian. Perubahan yang hanya sedikit pada kondisi awal, dapat mengubah secara drastis kelakuan sistem pada jangka panjang."

Ten mulai merasa pusing, "Dan untuk apa ayahku menyelidiki hal itu?"

"Pemerintah yang memintanya. Kau tahu, untuk pertahanan diri dalam menghadapi serangan terselubung negara lain, kita harus memakai otak. Ayahmu lah otak yang dibutuhkan untuk strategi mempertahankan negara. Ayahmu bertugas menyelidiki faktor-faktor minor apa yang menentukan yang ketika berstimulasi, bisa menimbulkan hancurnya pihak-pihak yang ditengarai bisa mengancam pertahanan negara kita."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Jaehyun menatap Ten dengan serius, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh-contoh hasil study kasus yang dilakukan ayahmu, itu rahasia dan menyangkut informasi penting beberapa negara. Yang pasti hyung, hasil penelitian ayahmu ini menarik beberapa pihak di luar pemerintah, salah satunya adalah dari sebuah organisasi asing yang berkuasa – aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya, Organisasi itu membayar ayahmu besar untuk melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Dan kemudian, tanpa seizin pemerintahan kami, entah dengan alasan apa, ayahmu melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Sayangnya, Organisasi itu memtuskan untuk membunuh ayahmu segera setelah dia menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya."

"Apa?"

Jaehyun menatap Ten dengan sedih, "Kami terlambat menemukan rencana itu, ketika kami bergerak untuk menolong, semua sudah terlambat. Kecelakaan yang menimpa ayahmu dan dirimu itu, itu bukan kebetulan. Itu pembunuhan."

"Apa?"

Jaehyun mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan dokumen dari sakunya, "Agen kami menemukan informasi bahwa klien ayahmu mengirimkan seorang pembunuh keji untuk melakukan eksekusi bagi ayahmu. Dia dikenal sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Pembunuh ini sangat berbahaya hyung."

Mata Ten melirik ke arah foto-foto dan dokumen yang diletakkan oleh Jaehyun di meja, semula dengan tidak peduli karena dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaehyun. Tetapi kemudian matanya membelalak. Foto itu buram, seperti diambil cepat-cepat. Wajahnya juga tidak kelihatan. Tetapi Ten mengenalinya. Apalagi dia baru saja makan malam dengan lelaki itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Oh. Astaga!" Ten menaruh jemari ke mulutnya terkejut, membuat Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tatapan Jaehyun tajam, menyelidik seolah-olah mencari sesuatu di benak Ten.

Ten langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak-tidak apa-apa."

Jaehyun masih menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak mengenali lelaki ini?"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak. Belum saatnya mengatakan kepada Jaehyun tentang Lee Taeyong. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai Jaehyun, dia bahkan belum tahu apakah Jaehyun berbicara yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada foto dan dokumen itu.

"Hanya ini foto terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan. Seluruh dokumen tentangnya dihapuskan. Yang kami tahu dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat kejam, dan dia tidak pernah gagal. Kami memanggilnya 'Sang Pembunuh' dan yang kami tahu dia seorang lelaki yang cukup kaya dan berkuasa, dan kemampuan membunuhnya membuatnya semakin berbahaya." Jaehyun menatap Ten tajam, "Sang pembunuh ini tidak pernah gagal, hyung. Dan yang kami tahu dia sangat ahli menyamar. Bahkan sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Yang kami tahu sekarang dia mengincarmu."

Wajah Ten pucat pasi, "Mengincarku?" Kenapa dia diincar? Kalau memang yang dikatakan Jaehyun itu benar, tidak cukupkah mereka merenggut ayahnya dengan kejam pada peristiwa kecelakaan itu? Hati Ten terasa sakit ketika membayangkan bahwa orang-orang jahat itu mencabut nyawa ayahnya dan bertindak dengan begitu kejam.

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, kau termasuk ke dalam tugasnya. Dengan kata lain, kau juga harus mati. Tetapi ternyata kau selamat. Setelah kecelakaan itu, kami terus mengawasimu hyung, menunggu 'Sang Pembunuh' datang. Tetapi di luar dugaan, dia menunggu begitu lama. Membuat kami bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Nyawamu selalu berada dalam bahaya hyung, dan aku.. aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, selama ini aku hanya mengawasimu dari jauh seperti tugasku. Tetapi lama-lama..." Jaehyun menelan ludahnya tampak gugup, "Lama-lama aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, aku ingin mendekatimu, dan ketika berhasil mendekatimu, aku ingin semakin dekat...kebersamaan kita itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untukku sampai aku tenggelam dan lupa diri." Mata Jaehyun tampak pedih "Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Jaehyun tidak bisa lebih dekat dengannya karena dia bertugas melindungi Ten? Jadi inilah alasan Jaehyun menyuruhnya menjauh waktu itu? Jaehyun sendiri mengamati ekspresi Ten dan menghela napas panjang,

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu?" Ten merenung, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha melupakannya dan menganggapnya sambil lalu. Tetapi memang, aku kehilangan ingatanku atas kejadian selama beberapa waktu sebelum kecelakaan itu...sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ketika dokter bertanya kepadaku tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan, aku merasa otakku seperti selembar kertas kosong, tidak ada ingatan sama sekali." Ten mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat tetapi sama seperti yang dia pernah coba berkali-kali sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, "Yang tertinggal dariku hanyalah rasa trauma dan ketakitan yang selalu mengejarku, aku...aku menemui psikiater dan dia bilang bahwa amnesia semacam ini sering terjadi kepada orang-orang yang mengalami trauma, seperti korban perang, ataupun korban kecelakaan seperti aku. Biasanya ada celah ingatan yang hilang selama periode waktu tertentu...dan itulah yang kualami.

Aku bisa mengingat tentang ayah, tentang kenangan masa kecilku dan semua hal-hal lainnya. Tetapi periode beberapa bulan, hampir satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu, semuanya hilang."

Jaehyun menatap Ten, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Karena itulah kami tidak bisa menggali informasi darimu, kami pikir kau juga menjadi target karena kau tahu sesuatu tentang study yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu...tetapi hilangnya ingatanmu ini membuat kami tidak bisa menggali lebih dalam, mungkin ini jugalah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa hilangnya ingatanku bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku?"

"Karena selama kau hilang ingatan, kau melupakan sebuah informasi penting yang mereka pikir kau tahu. Sebuah informasi rahasia yang mengancam mereka. Karena itulah mereka membiarkanmu hidup hyung, selama mereka mengira kau hilang ingatan, berarti rahasia mereka aman ...tetapi sepertinya 'Sang Pembunuh' masih mengawasimu, kalau-kalau ingatanmu kembali."

Ten merasa gatal untuk mengungkapkan kepada Jaehyun bahwa mungkin dia sudah menemukan identitas sang pembunuh itu. Foto yang ditunjukkan Jaehyun memang samar-samar, tetapi entah mengapa dia tahu... tetapi dia takut salah, bagaimana kalau dia salah? Bagaimana kalau Taeyong hanyalah lelaki baik yang kebetulan bertemu Ten dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Ten bingung. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memikirkannya dulu, sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu Jaehyun tentang Lee Taeyong.

"Aku... semua informasi ini terlalu berat untukku." Dengan lemah,

Ten memijit keningnya, "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya"

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku mengerti, aku akan berpamitan dan memberikan waktu untukmu sendirian. Kuharap kau mempercayaiku Ten hyung," Tatapan Jaehyun tampak penuh permohonan, "Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk menjagamu."

Ten menatap Jaehyun dan sekilas rasa sakit muncul di sana, dia lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Itu adalah pengusiran secara halus dan Jaehyun mengerti, dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan pergi, tapi kau selalu dijaga hyung, kau bisa tenang." Lalu tanpa kata lagi, Jaehyun melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Ten termenung sendirian di sofa.

###

Malamnya Ten berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menelaah semua informasi yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun. Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh, Ten menyadarinya, dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima bahwa ayahnya terlibat dalam konspirasi yang luar biasa besar dan tidak terduga.

Ayahnya... mata Ten terpejam, ayahnya sangat baik kepadanya, benar-benar kebapakan dan tampak seperti ayah-ayah biasanya, meskipun dia seorang profesor, tidak ada yang aneh pada sikapnya. Kenapa ayahnya menerima pekerjaan dari sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya dan kemudian membahayakan nyawanya?

Ten menghela napas panjang, lalu teringat akan kata-kata Jaehyun bahwa sekarang nyawanya diincar oleh 'Sang pembunuh'. Foto buram itu sangat mirip dengan Taeyong...tetapi kalau memang benar lelaki itu adalah 'Sang Pembunuh' mengapa dia tidak membunuhnya ketika makan malam mereka? Kenapa Taeyong malahan berlaku sopan, lelaki itu malahan bilang menginginkannya dan merayunya.

Pipi Ten terasa merona ketika membayangkan sikap arogan Taeyong saat itu...dan entah kenapa, jantungnya mulai berdebar pelan.

###

Taeyong mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Jaehyun kepada Ten, yah...dia memang menyadap dan memasang kamera tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru rumah Ten untuk mengawasinya. Dan ketika dia mendengar seluruh penjelasan Jaehyun, Taeyong sadar bahwa saatnya telah tiba, saat untuk mengambil Ten kembali. Kemarin dia memang gagal dengan berbagai alasan. Tetapi Saat itu, Taeyong sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan gagal.

###

Malam itu Ten merasakan jemari itu menyentuh samping lehernya, dengan lembut dan terasa hangat. Sentuhan itu familiar, sefamiliar rasa yang ditimbulkannya, Ten menggelenyar langsung dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, merasakan perasaan bergairah yang menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Dia masih memejamkan mata ketika tubuh yang hangat itu melingkupinya, terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

Ten merasa dirinya setengah tidur, dia lalu merabakan jemarinya ke tubuh hangat yang menindihnya itu, menelusuri otot-ototnya yang liat, terbungkus kulit halus dan licin, menggoda, terasa begitu keras dalam remasan jemarinya.

Yang menindihnya adalah lelaki yang sangat jantan. Ten menyesap aroma lelaki yang khas, aroma febreeze yang menggoda berpadu melingkupi seluruh inderanya.

Lalu bibir lelaki itu menyusul jemarinya, menyentuh sisi lehernya, terasa panas dan membara, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal bergairah yang tak terduga. Ten mengerang, dan ciuman lelaki itu semakin merambat, ke rahangnya, ke tulang pipinya, dan kemudian sedetik sebelum Ten merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa dirinya, bibir itu kemudian melumat bibirnya.

Oh...sungguh ciuman yang sangat menggoda. Bibir itu terasa keras dan jantan, tetapi menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, menempel sempurna seolah ingin menyesap rasa bibir Ten, bibir itu menyelip di antara bibir Ten yang setengah terbuka kemudian menyesapnya lembut, semakin lembut, semakin dalam, dan kemudian lidahnya yang panas menyeruak masuk, membuat Ten mulai terengah, napas mereka yang panas berpadu, ketika lidah lelaki itu berjalinan dengan lidah Ten, menikmatinya. Kemudian lidah itu mencecap seluruh rasa diri Ten, ke seluruh bagian mulutnya.

Ten mengerang dalam pagutan lelaki itu, jemarinya meremas punggung telanjang lelaki itu, ketika tubuh mereka bergesekan dengan liar dan bergairah. Ketika rasa panas tubuh mereka berpadu, Ten menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat...sama halnya dengan lelaki yang menindihnya itu.

Kejantanannya terasa sangat keras, menyentuh perut Ten, menggeseknya dengan menggoda, membuat Ten membuka pahanya...

Kemudian Ten membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki menggairahkan yang sedang mencumbunya. Ten langsung terkesiap ketika berhadapan dengan mata hitam yang dalam itu, mata Lee Taeyong!

###

Ten langsung tersentak dan terduduk, terbangun paksa dari mimpinya. Napasnya terengah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Benaknya berkecamuk kebingungan. Oh Astaga...mimpi erotis lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan dengan lelaki tak dikenal dalam ingatannya yang samar-samar. Kali ini dia jelas-jelas bersama lelaki yang dikenalnya,

Lee Taeyong...ya ampun...Ten meremas jemarinya dengan gugup dan gelisah, dia bahkan tidak pernah punya pemikiran sensual apapun dengan lelaki itu, Taeyong memang membuatnya berdebar, membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya, tetapi itu tidak serta merta memberikan alasan kenapa Ten bisa bermimpi erotis tentang lelaki itu bukan?

Kenapa harus dengan Lee Taeyong?

###

Ketika Ten membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mengernyit ketika menemukan Jaehyun berdiri di sana, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jaehyun memasang tampang seolah-olah tidak melihat tatapan Ten yang penuh kebencian. "Aku bertugas untuk menjagamu."

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak butuh di jaga."

"Kau butuh." Jaehyun menatap Ten keras kepala, "Aku memang salah melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam hal ini Ten, tapi satu yang kau perlu tahu pasti, aku tidak akan gagal menjagamu, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai seluruh ceritamu, dan aku pikir aku baik-baik saja." Ten melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Jaehyun kemudian melangkah melewati lelaki itu, tetapi dengan sigap Jaehyun mencekal lengannya, lembut tapi kuat.

"Ten hyung. Aku tidak main-main dengan semua ini. Ayo ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan bersyukur karena kau ikut aku nanti." Jaehyun bersikeras dan kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan jalan di teras Ten. Dan tanpa bisa melawan, Ten setengah di dorong oleh Jaehyun memasuki mobil itu.

Ketika Jaehyun menyusul di sebelahnya di kursi penumpang belakang, mobil langsung melaju meninggalkan rumah Ten, Ten menoleh dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan mengancam, "Aku harus pergi bekerja, kau tahu."

"Kau bisa mengabari kalau kau sakit." Jaehyun menjawab datar, membuat Ten menatapnya.

Lelaki ini terasa berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang dikenalnya dulu, Jaehyun yang selalu mampir ke rumahnya membawakan berbagai makanan, Jaehyun yang mudah tertawa dan menyenangkan diajak biacara...Jaehyun yang ada di sebelahnya ini tampak kaku dan asing.

Jadi siapa sebenarnya sisi Jaehyun yang sesungguhnya?

"Oke. Tapi kalau kita pergi tanpa ada gunanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Jaehyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Ten, mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan.

###

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil berwarna putih yang sangat indah, Jaehyun membuka pintu dan membimbing Ten turun dengan lembut. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah itu. Rumah itu berpagar rendah, dari kayu yang dicat putih setinggi pinggang. Bagian depan rumah dipenuhi hamparan rumput dan bunga-bungaan liar yang sekarang tumbuh agak tinggi, sedikit terbengkalai.

Apakah tidak ada yang merawat rumah seindah ini?

Ten menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang menatap rumah itu.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Jaehyun mengajaknya ke sini?

Tatapan Jaehyun begitu tajam, "Kau tidak ingat?"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

Apakah dia tahu tentang rumah ini di balik semua ingatannya yang hilang? Seperti biasa Ten berusaha mengingat hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia tidak mampu. Kepalanya terasa sakit, membuatnya mendesah bingung.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Ten mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, membuat Jaehyun menghela napas panjang.

"Ini rumahmu. Yang kau tinggali bersama ayahmu." Informasi ini benar-benar mengejutkan Ten, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Tidak mungkin. Kami tinggal di rumah di dekat kampus, rumah yang disediakan pihak universitas untuk ayahku. Yang pasti bukan rumah ini." Ten merasa pasti, karena dia tahu pasti dari ingatannya tentang rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama ayahnya. Dia tinggal di sana bersama ayahnya sejak dia remaja, Ten tidak mungkin salah.

"Ya. Kalian memang tinggal di rumah itu, dulunya. Tetapi beberapa lama setelah menerima proyek pekerjaan berbahaya itu, ayahmu membawamu pindah ke rumah ini. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kalian hanya tinggal di rumah ini kira-kira setahun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan kau bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu sampai beberapa lama sebelum kecelakaan itu." Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Ini adalah properti yang dipertahankan pengacaramu dengan pertimbangan kami. Kami berharap kalau kami membutuhkan ingatanmu, kami bisa membawamu kemari."

Ten menatap rumah itu dan tetap saja merasa asing, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh Jaehyun itu? Ataukah dia hanya dimanipulasi?

"Kau ingin memasukinya?" Jaehyun menawarkan, menunjukkan sekumpulan kunci di tangannya, "Aku memegang kuncinya, rumah ini dijaga sama persis seperti ketika kalian meninggalkannya terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu."

Ten sangat ingin masuk dan membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Jaehyun, dia menatap Jaehyun dan bertanya, "Kenapa baru kau lakukan ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kalian semua membiarkanku tenggelam dan kehilangan ingatan, tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kami pikir dengan begitu, kami bisa menjagamu." Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Semakin sedikit kau tahu semakin baik, apalagi kau sudah mulai menata hidupmu dengan baik...sampai kemudian kami mulai menemukan bukti bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" kembali mengejarmu. Kami yakin bahwa kau bisa membantu kami menemukan dia, dan itu juga akan menyelamatkanmu."

Sambil berkata Jaehyun melangkah mendekati pagar rumah itu lalu membuka gemboknya, setelah itu, dia meraih pagarnya dan membukanya lebar, menatap Ten. "Ayo masuk, hyung."

Ten melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya makin pasti, Jaehyun berjalan di sisinya dengan hati-hati. Ketika mereka sudah mendekati pintu rumah, Jaehyun mendahului langkahnya dan membukakan kunci pintu itu, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ten yang melangkah lebih dulu memasuki rumah itu. Sejenak dia berhenti di ambang pintu, merasa ragu, angin dari dalam rumah menghembusnya, tercium agak pengap karena rumah itu sepertinya lama sekali tidak dibuka. Ruangannya tampak gelap dan remangremang karena seluruh gorden dan jendelanya ditutup rapat. Jaehyun melangkah ke samping dan menyalakan lampu.

Seluruh ruangan langsung terlihat jelas. Ten mengitarkan pandangan ke seluruh perabotan di ruang tamu yang berdebu itu, dan merasakan perasaan berdenyut nyeri menyeruak di dadanya.

Kenangan...

Tiba-tiba sekelebat kenangan menyeruak di benak Ten, cahaya remang-remang di kegelapan...aroma harum bunga-bunga yang menusuk. Ten terkesiap dan setengah berlari menuju arah yang tiba-tiba diingatnya. Jaehyun mengikutinya ketika Ten membuka pintu kamar itu. Dalam kamar yang temaram itu, di sebuah meja besar di ujung kaki tempat tidur.

Di sana ada sembilan lilin yang meleleh, bekas dinyalakan sejak lama, berwarna biru, dalam urutan yang spesifik...

Ten langsung jatuh pingsan.

###


	8. Chapter 7

Taeyong ada di sana. Menatap dari kejauhan di dalam sebuah rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumah putih itu. Taeyong memang sengaja membeli rumah ini jika saatnya tiba. Matanya terus menatap ketika Ten memasuki rumah itu.

Dia tidak bisa menahankan apa yang bergejolak di benaknya dan memejamkan matanya. Akankah Ten menyadarinya? Menyadari Taeyong yang menunggu saat-saat ini tiba? Menunggu sekian lama dalam kegelapan untuk Ten?

Matanya menyorot tajam ketika melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Jaehyun menggendong tubuh Ten yang pingsan terkulai tak berdaya. Gerahamnya mengeras, menatap sosok Jaehyun yang lengannya melingkari tubuh Ten. Tidak bisa dibiarkan...memang waktunya akan segera tiba.

###

Aroma kopi yang familiar menyentuh hidung Ten, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan mengernyitkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening seperti dihantam sesuatu, dia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau ingin secangkir kopi?"

Ranjangnya bergemerisik ketika Jaehyun duduk di kaki ranjangnya, membawa secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas.

Ten berusaha duduk pelan, dan menatap Jaehyun yang tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah,

"Aku tidak tahu orang yang habis pingsan boleh minum kopi atau tidak." Jaehyun menatap Ten lembut, "Hanya saja aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Ten mau tak mau membalas senyuman lembut itu, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan ketika Jaehyun menyodorkan cangkir kopi itu ke bibirnya, dia menerimanya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Rasa pahit bercampur manis yang tajam langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya, Ten menyerahkan kembali cangkir kopi itu kepada Jaehyun dan lelaki itu meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat ranjang. "Aku pingsan." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Langsung pingsan setelah melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, sama seperti kejadian di restoran itu." Ten menghela napas panjang, kelebatan ingatan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut pelan. Lilin berwarna biru sejumlah sembilan buah yang disusun setengah melingkar di dalam kamar rumah itu memang tidak menyala, berbeda dengan yang direstoran. Tetapi efeknya sama, menghantamnya sekeras badai. Pertanyaannya...Kenapa?

Ten mulai merasa pening karena tidak menemukan jawaban. Dengan lembut Jaehyun mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya, "Jangan dipaksakan, kau akan ingat nanti, pelan-pelan ya, sekarang istirahatlah." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu membungkuk di atasnya, sejenak meragu, tetapi kemudian mengecup keningnya, membuat Ten memejamkan mata.

Ketika Jaehyun melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu, Ten menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamarnya, merasa bingung.

###

"Aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepadanya, sepertinya setiap dia berusaha mengingat, dia pingsan." Jaehyun bergumam kepada atasannya melalui telepon.

Atasannya terdiam, tampak berpikir, kemudian berkata, "Kau harus membuatnya ingat, Jaehyun. Hanya ingatannyalah yang bisa membantu kita menemukan "Sang Pembunuh". Kau tahu hanya Ten dan ayahnyalah yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Ayah Ten sudah meninggal, jadi hanya Ten satu-satunya harapan kita."

Jaehyun menghela napas, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata atasannya. Tetapi melihat Ten yang pucat dan begitu rapuh itu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana nanti kalau Ten menyadari kebenarannya? Sekarang Jaehyun tidak boleh mengatakannya...tetapi pada saatnya nanti, Ten akan tahu.. dan dia akan...hancur.

###

"Kami harus menjagamu, berbahaya kalau kau ada di rumah sendirian

"Sang Pembunuh" bisa datang kapan saja dan membunuhmu."

Ten mengernyit mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Entah kenapa batinnya masih belum siap. Kemarin hidupnya baik-baik saja, tanpa kecemasan apapun, mulai menapak hidup seperti manusia biasa saja. Tetapi sekarang hidupnya dipenuhi kecemasan dan konspirasi rumit yang masih sulit dipercayainya, dan nyawanya terancam.

Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja seperti orang-orang kebanyakan?

"Kami akan memindahkanmu ke tempat perlindungan yang tidak terlacak, kau akan berada di dalam pengawasan kami, duapuluh empat jam." Jaehyun melanjutkan ketika melihat Ten tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ten membelalakkan matanya, menatap Jaehyun dengan marah, "Apakah kau akan membuat hidupku dalam penjara Jaehyun? Selalu dalam pengawasan hanya karena ancaman yang bahkan belum terbukti kebenarannya? Apakah kau akan merenggut kehidupan normalku ini dariku? Tidak!" Ten menatap Jaehyun penuh tekad, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu kepadaku!"

Jaehyun menatap Ten seolah kesakitan, "Ancaman itu benar adanya hyung, kau dalam bahaya, bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu mengerti?" suaranya tampak frustrasi.

Tetapi Ten memang tidak mau mencoba mengerti, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaehyun tiba-tiba datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua, apalagi setelah semua sandiwara palsu yang mengacak-acak seluruh perasaan Ten. Ten tidak mau menyerah lagi pada Jaehyun dalam cara apapun.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus ada di sini mengawasiku. Aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu pergi. Aku tidak butuh penjagaanmu!" Ten mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke pintu, "Silahkan, kau tahu dimana pintunya bukan? Atau aku harus mengantarmu?"

Jaehyun terpaku mendengar pengusiran Ten yang terang-terangan. Tetapi dia kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mendesah. Ten pantas membencinya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa alasan Jaehyun mendekatinya dulu adalah demi pekerjaan, meskipun pada akhirnya Jaehyun benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada Ten, pemuda itu tampaknya tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Jaehyun memutuskan akan memberi Ten ruang sambil berharap pada akhirnya pemuda itu akan berpikiran panjang dan mau menerima keadaan ini. Sementara itu, dia dan rekan-rekannya akan terus menjaga Ten diam-diam.

"Selamat tidur Ten hyung." Jaehyun menatap Ten dan tersenyum tipis ketika Ten memalingkan muka dan tidak menjawab.

Lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar Ten.

###

"Kau sakit hyung?" Suara Winwin di telepon tampak cemas, apalagi ketika mendengar suara lemah Ten saat menjawab teleponnya. Ten mendesah, dia masih berbaring di ranjang, merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak enak. Ingatan akan lilin-lilin berwarna biru itu membuat dadanya sesak, karena itu Ten berusaha menutup benaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Winwin, hanya sedikit kurang darah."

"Mau kucarikan darah?" Winwin terkekeh, dalam keadaan cemaspun sahabatnya itu masih bisa bercanda, membuat Ten tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja." Gumam Ten dalam tawanya, tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa hyung?" Winwin langsung bertanya.

Sahabatnya itu memang mempunyai insting hebat dalam mendeteksi sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan kadangkala Ten memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Mereka memang baru mengenal sebentar, Winwin adalah pegawai lama, dan ketika Ten masuk pertama kali ke perusahaan sebagai pegawai baru, Winwin yang pada dasarnya ramah dan baik menyapanya lebih dulu...dan kemudian mereka menjadi semakin akrab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Tidak...aku Cuma sedikit pusing." Ten tidak berbohong dia memang merasa pusing.

"Kau ingin aku ke sana?"

"Tidak. Jangan. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan tidur saja dan beristirahat, besok pagi pasti sudah baikan kok."

Winwin menghela napas panjang di seberang sana. "Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku yah."

"Terima kasih Winwin." Ten tersenyum sebelum menutup teleponnya. Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki teman seperti Winwin karena sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

###

"Tenanglah Jaehyun, aku sudah mengirimkan agen terbaik untuk menggantikanmu mengawasi rumah Ten, mereka ada di sana duapuluh empat jam, "Sang Pembunuh" itu tidak akan bisa lolos dari pengawasan mereka, Ten akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini kan hanya semalam, besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke sana lagi dan mengawasi Ten." Atasannya bergumam panjang lebar untuk menenangkan Jaehyun, dia memang merasakan nada gelisah dalam suara Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela napas sambil memegang ponselnya. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia akan menaiki penerbangan terakhir menuju kantor pusatnya, tempat atasannya bertugas. Ada informasi penting dan pembahasan strategi yang harus mereka lakukan segera menyangkut beberapa misi.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak ingin meninggalkan pengawasannya atas rumah Ten, tetapi atasannya meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanya semalam, dan seperti malam-malam yang lain, Ten akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, perasaan tidak enak itu menggayuti benak Jaehyun. Instingnya sebagai seorang agen terlatih seolah-olah menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dari belakang, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada bahaya yang mengintai dan semakin dekat...

Panggilan terakhir kepada penumpang terdengar dan Jaehyun bergegas melangkah, sebelum dia mematikan ponselnya dia menelepon. "Bagaimana?" tanpa basa-basi Jaehyun langsung bertanya, tahu pasti bahwa orang di seberang sana tahu arti pertanyaannya.

"Semua OK." Jawab lawan bicaranya di ponsel singkat.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan, dia menatap ponselnya, sejenak meragu, lalu menghela napas lagi dan mematikan ponselnya.

Ten akan baik-baik saja. Jaehyun meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

###

"Semuanya OK." Agen itu bergumam tegas, karena dia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan dalam pengawasannya, nada suaranya meyakinkan, membuat Jaehyun yang sedang meneleponnya di sana terdengar puas. Setelah menutup telepon, dia tersenyum kepada rekannya yang ada di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu,

"Kau mengantuk ya." Agen itu tersenyum kepada rekannya yang entah sudah berapa kali menguap di sebelahnya.

Mereka memang dipanggil untuk bertugas malam ini secara mendadak tanpa ada persiapan apapun, memang sudah tugas mereka untuk siap sedia kapanpun itu, tetapi rekannya itu tampaknya memang sedang benar-benar tidak siap secara fisik untuk berjaga malam ini, isterinya baru melahirkan dan seperti ayah baru lainnya yang baru membawa pulang bayinya, lelaki itu pasti kurang tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu, aku akan berjaga." Agen itu menawarkan dengan iba. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menyuruh rekannya tidur sebentar karena malam ini tampak tenang dan tampaknya apa yang ditakutkan oleh Jaehyun tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan ada penyusup, penculik atau bahkan "Sang Pembunuh" yang akan datang. Agen itu mengusap pistol yang tersembunyi di balik saku jasnya, lagipula dia akan siap sedia menembak penjahat itu kalau dia berani-beraninya muncul.

Rekannya menatap sang Agen dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, "Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar ya. Seperempat jam." Matanya tampak merah, dia benar-benar kurang tidur dan berjaga malam ini terasa sangat berat baginya.

Sang agen menganggukkan kepalanya, menegaskan persetujuannya, "Tidurlah." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar menatap ke arah rumah mungil Ten dari jendela mobilnya. Dia akan berjaga di sini sementara rekannya tidur, nanti kalau rekannya sudah bangun, dia akan melakukan patroli ulang mengitari seluruh sisi rumah Ten, memastikan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dalam sekejap terdengar suara dengkuran rekannya, membuat sang Agen melirik dan tersenyum geli. Dasar. Rupanya rekannya itu sudah sangat mengantuk. Malam makin larut dan sang agen tetap berjaga, berusaha menajamkan telinga dan pandangan matanya terhadap gerakan apapun yang sekiranya mencurigakan, meskipun suara dengkuran rekannya yang riuh rendah sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Lalu sebuah gerakan secepat kilat yang terlambat disadarinya membuatnya waspada. Sayangnya, dia lengah. Sebuah jarum suntik tiba-tiba melewati jendela yang terbuka itu, dipegang oleh tangan yang cekatan dan menancap di lehernya. Matanya seketika membelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menutup, kehilangan kesadarannya.

Rekannya yang masih tertidur pulas merupakan sasaran yang sangat mudah. Hanya beberapa detik untuk menyuntikkan obat bius itu dan membawanya tidur lebih dalam.

Taeyong tersenyum sinis menatap dua agen yang sekarang tertidur pulas di dalam mobil. Mereka akan tertidur sampai pagi, tergantung bagaimana reaksi tubuh mereka akan obat bius itu. Minimal mereka akan terlelap beberapa lama dan membiarkan Taeyong bergerak bebas, lelaki itu tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit untuk mengambil kembali Ten.

Tubuh tinggi dan ramping Taeyong melangkah tenang menuju rumah Ten, menuju lelaki yang mungkin sekarang sedang tertidur lelap, tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mendekatinya.

###

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Ten duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ten merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda. Tetapi pertanda apa?

Ten bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang. Tetapi kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Ten masuk lagi ke kamar dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu...jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Ten begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

Apakah dia tadi lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya...? Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Ten melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...

Ten menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Ten bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ten membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh...bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Ten kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur...dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Ten menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur...di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Ten menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Ten mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang selalu tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Ten melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Ten merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Ten terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang menguarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir...impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Ten berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda...tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Ten yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Ten, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa. Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya.

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Ten mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya. Lilin berwarna biru itu...jumlahnya ada sembilan buah...diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Ten tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

###

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Ten lunglai dalam pelukan

Taeyong, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Ten yang membelalak mengatakan demikian ketika menyadari bahwa Taeyong yang ada di sana, hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Ten kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Taeyong, alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru mengingat ada dua agen yang mungkin bisa bangun kapan saja di luar, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Ten dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Ten yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Ten, diciuminya aroma leher pemuda itu. Sungguh diperlakukannya Ten bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Taeyong adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang pembunuh, Taeyong membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Ten, ia sering menyebutnya „order kecil‟. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang pada diri Ten.

Anehnya Taeyong langsung menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk menghabisi Ten. Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Taeyong memuja Ten, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Ten, satu-satunya lelaki yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir Taeyong menyentuh bibir Ten, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

###

Ten terbangun dalam nuansa kamar remang-remang, temaram oleh cahaya lilin. Dia merasa pusing dan sedikit mual, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa bingung dan kehilangan orientasi.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap pekat, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip di kaki ranjang. Ingatan Ten langsung berkelebat, ingatan di dapur yang menakutkan itu langsung membuatnya terperanjat dan terduduk dari ranjang itu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat di kepala dan kaki ranjang.

Ten menatap ketakutan, kedua tangan dan kakinya direntangkan masing-masing di kaki dan kepala ranjang dan masing-masing diikat dengan sebuah borgol!

Ten semakin ketakutan ketika menyadari bahwa dia hanya terbungkus selimut sutera berwarna hitam yang ketika dia bergerak menggesek tubuhnya secara langsung, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telanjang bulat dibalik selimut itu.

Ketika Ten mendongakkan kepalanya dia melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan itu terhampar di depan matanya. Tepat di meja besar yang menempel di kaki ranjang, sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang ditata setengah melingkar menyala temaram, menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan kamar yang lebar itu.

Ten panik, dia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi percuma karena borgol besi itu begitu kuatnya. Pergelangannya mulai terasa sakit dan berbekas karena usahanya itu.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang percuma, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Suara itu muncul dari kegelapan, membuat Ten menolehkan kepalanya dan memucat, menyadari Taeyong-lah yang berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan jubah tidur sutera hitam, yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu pas, membuatnya tampak berbahaya. Segelas anggur ada di sebelah tangannya, dan Taeyong menyesapnya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya kepada Ten.

"Lepaskan aku." Ten berusaha berani meskipun jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Disini, berbaring terikat dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan tak berdaya, di bawah kekuasaan lelaki arogan seperti Taeyong membuat tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Kenapa?" Taeyong berdiri di sisi ranjang, lalu meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja di samping ranjang, "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya dari Jaehyun? Kau adalah satu-satunya korbanku yang pernah lolos, yang gagal kubunuh."

Lelaki ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang dibicarakan oleh Jaehyun. Sudah pasti. Ten memejamkan matanya, merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam karena waktu itu dia tidak mempercayai dan meragukan Jaehyun. Kalau saja waktu itu Ten mengungkapkan kecurigaannya akan Lee Taeyong kepada Jaehyun, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan berakhir di sini, tak berdaya dalam kekuasaan "Sang Pembunuh".

"Menyesal Ten?" suara Taeyong terdengar dalam dan menakutkan, membuat Ten tidak berani membuka matanya, dia merasakan ranjang bergerak ketika Taeyong duduk di sebelahnya. Ten merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika tiba-tiba jemari Taeyong menyentuh keningnya lembut, turun merayapi pipinya, membuat Ten memalingkan mukanya berusaha menjauh.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di sini Ten, menunggu untuk menempatkanmu dalam posisi ini, terbaring dan tidak berdaya." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merenggut dagu Ten dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya, "Seperti kubilang, kau milikku, Ten."

Ten langsung membuka matanya, menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan mata menantang, "Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Taeyong terkekeh, tetapi jemarinya yang menyentuh dagu Ten melembut, merayapi bibir Ten yang ranum. "Menurutmu?" Mata Taeyong mengikuti jemarinya, meredup ketika merasakan kehangatan dan kehalusan bibir Ten di sana. "Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu dulu."

Lalu kepala lelaki itu menunduk, dan dengan jemari masih memegang dagu Ten sehingga membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, Taeyong memagut bibir Ten dengan lembut dengan sepenuh keahliannya.

Ten terkesiap, tidak bisa menghindar karena ketika dia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkeraman Taeyong di dagunya terasa begitu kuat dan menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah merasakan bibir kuat Taeyong melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Ini hampir seperti sama persis seperti mimpinya...bibir Taeyong terasa sama, kuat tetapi lembut dan panas ketika menyatu dengan bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang antara ketakutan dan menahan gairah. Lalu lidah lelaki itu menyelinap dengan ahli, memilin lidahnya dengan panas. Ciuman itu lama dan begitu sensual, sehingga ketika Taeyong melepaskan bibirnya Ten terengah dengan wajah merah padamu .

Senyum Taeyong tampak puas, matanya menatap Ten dengan penuh gairah. "Kau benar-benar laki-laki yang menggairahkan." Ketika mengatakan itu, bibirnya tersenyum sensual dan suaranya serak. "Aku sangat ingin menidurimu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan." Lelaki itu sangat vulgar dan menakutkan, tetapi entah kenapa kata-kata Taeyong malahan membuat tubuh Ten menggelenyar oleh perasaan asing yang merayapi tubuhnya. Apakah Ten bergairah kepada Taeyong? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa bergairah kepada pembunuh yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja?

"Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku." Ten bergumam pedas, menutupi rasa malunya karena bergairah atas ciuman lelaki itu. Tetapi rupanya kata-katanya malahan membuat Taeyong geli, lelaki itu melirik ke arah nipple yang menegang, tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh selimut sutera tipis yang menutupi dada telanjangnya. Dengan menggoda Taeyong melewatkan jemarinya sambil lalu di sana, menyentuh nipple Ten dengan gerakan seringan bulu di sana. Membuat nipple itu langsung berdiri menegang, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, menatap wajah Ten yang merah padamu , dan karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Taeyong yang penuh penghinaan itu, Ten memalingkan mukanya. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak terborgol, Ten pasti sudah menampar Taeyong sekeras mungkin.

"Mulutmu bisa berbohong dengan pedas, tetapi tubuhmu tidak akan bisa sayang." Tiba-tiba saja jemari Taeyong menurunkan selimut Ten di bagian dada, membuat Ten panik, Ten meronta berusaha mencegah apapun yang diniatkan oleh Taeyong, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh lelaki itu.

Jemari Taeyong menarik selimut itu sampai sebatas pinggang Ten, dan dada Ten langsung terpampang jelas dihadapan Taeyong, dengan nipple yang menegang keras, dan warna pucat kulit yang begitu kontras dengan selimut sutera hitamnya.

Dan kemudian kepala Taeyong turun, dengan bibirnya yang panas menuju ke dadanya...

Nafas Taeyong terasa hangat di dekat dadanya, lelaki itu sengaja membuka bibirnya meniupkan uap panas yang mau tak mau membuat nipple Ten semakin menegang dan nyeri oleh antisipasi.

Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, bibir Taeyong mengecup ujung nipple dengan lembut, membuat Ten tidak bisa menahankan erangannya. Mata Taeyong terus mengawasi Ten, ada senyum di sana ketika menyadari betapa Ten sudah luluh di dalam godaan cumbuannya.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, bibir Taeyong mengangkup nipple Ten dan menghisapnya lembut, sangat lembut dan sangat menggoda hingga Ten terkesiap sekaligus merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dijalari oleh perasaan panas yang luar biasa, membakar dirinya kuat-kuat.

###


	9. Chapter 8

Taeyong terus menghisap nipplenya, memainkan lidahnya dengan penuh perhitungan, menyentuh ujung nipple Ten sehingga rasa panas itu semakin membakarnya. Tangan Ten yang terikat di ujung ranjang menegang, menahan dorongan untuk meremas rambut gelap Taeyong yang sekarang tenggelam di dadanya, tubuhnya melengkung menahan perasaan nikmat yang bertentangan dengan perlawanan kuat di dalam dirinya.

Ten megap-megap, napasnya terengah-engah menahankan rasa ketika Taeyong mencumbunya dengan begitu intim. Lelaki itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berani, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Ten selain dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya yang aneh.

Sekarang Ten berbaring di ranjang bersprei sutera hitam itu, telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, kaki dan tangannya terborgol di ujung ranjang, membuatnya tak berdaya, sementara Taeyong terus dan terus mencumbunya tanpa belas kasihan, memainkan dadanya dengan sangat ahli hingga membuat Ten amat sangat terangsang, dipaksa terangsang sampai kepalanya terasa pusing.

Lama kemudian, setelah puas, Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Tubuh Ten merona, tampak di sekujur kulitnya yang putih langsat, napasnya terengah-engah, sementara puncak nipplenya yang menjadi korban siksaan Taeyong benar-benar mengeras dan tegak menantang, seolah-olah meminta disentuh. Taeyong menatap itu semua dan menggertakkan giginya sendiri untuk menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, membuat kejantanannya mengeras hingga terasa nyeri di balik jubah tidurnya.

Tidak. Taeyong mengeraskan hatinya. Belum saatnya. Akan terlalu terburu-buru kalau dia melakukannya sekarang. Lelaki itu mengamati Ten yang terus mengawasinya dengan tatapan berkabut sekaligus waspada, dan meskipun tak kentara, ada ketakutan di sana, di dalam tatapan mata Ten, ketakutan yang bercampur dengan ketidakberdayaan.

Lembut Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Ten langsung menegang, seperti hewan terluka yang tidak percaya kepada penolongnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan Taeyong hanyalah menaikkan selimut sutera hitamnya, kembali menutupi dadanya.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah lilin berwarna biru yang menyala di kaki ranjang, yang tidak mampu dilirik oleh Ten karena membuat perutnya bergolak oleh sesuatu yang tidak mampu dikendalikannya. "Apakah lilin itu mempunyai arti untukmu?"

Meskipun wajahnya masih merah padam karena malu bercampur berbagai perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkannya, Ten tetap menjawab dengan lantang. "Lilin itu hanya mengingatkanku akan perasaan mual dan ketakutan. Kalau memang tujuanmu adalah untuk menyiksaku maka selamat, kau sudah berhasil melakukannya." Taeyong terdiam, dan menatap Ten dengan pandangan dalam dan menusuk dari mata gelapnya yang berkabut, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kau akan menyadari apa arti lilin itu untukmu nanti, Ten." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Ten.

Ten yang menyadari bahwa Taeyong akan keluar dari ruangan, membiarkannya tetap dalam kondisi terikat mulai panik. "Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tunggu dulu! Taeyong! Taeyong!" Ten berteriak memanggil-manggil tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli dan dengan langkah tenang melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pintu itu terkunci di belakangnya dengan Ten yang terikat sendirian di ranjang, bersama Lilin yang masih menyala itu, membuatnya mual.

###

"Tuan tidak boleh menahannya terborgol seperti itu, dia akan memar dan pegal setengah mati nantinya" Mark, tangan kanan Taeyong sekaligus pelayannya yang setia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Taeyong keluar dari kamar tempat Ten dikurung dan menguncinya.

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadanya, Mark?"

Mark langsung menatap tuannya itu dengan tatapan mata tajam dan penuh makna yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Taeyong. "Tuan tahu saya pasti peduli." Dia menatap tuannya dengan berani, tahu bahwa tuannya akan setuju dengan tindakannya, "Saya akan mengirimkan pelayan perempuan dan penjaga untuk membantu tuan Ten supaya dilepaskan borgolnya."

Taeyong terdiam, tahu bahwa biarpun dia tidak mengizinkan, pelayan mudanya yang keras kepala ini pasti akan tetap melaksanakan niatnya. Kadangkala Taeyong berpikir bahwa Mark tidak takut kepadanya, lelaki itu terlalu lama bersamanya untuk merasa takut.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi pastikan pengawal lakilaki itu tidak melihat apapun, biarkan pelayan perempuan yang membantu melepaskan borgolnya." Tatapan Taeyong menajam, "Ten telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan kalau sampai pengawal itu mencuri pandang, bunuh dia."

Lalu dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Taeyong meninggalkan pintu kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, dia mengangkat telepon di atas meja kerjanya yang besar dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Halo?" sebuah suara yang tenang menjawab langsung pada deringan pertama. Karena nomornya adalah nomor khusus yangmana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menghubunginya, jadi siapapun yang meneleponnya pastilah untuk urusan penting. "Johnny." Taeyong menyapa dengan tenang, menyebut nama rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ketika mereka pernah bertemu di masa lalu mereka ketika sama-sama berada di jerman.

Sejenak hening di seberang sana lalu Johnny menyapa setengah terkejut, "Taeyong?" Lalu ada senyum dalam suara Johnny, "Kau menghubungiku akhirnya."

Sudah lima tahun sejak Johnny memberikan nomor pribadinya ini kepada Taeyong, tetapi kemudian Taeyong sepertinya menghilang ditelan bumi, dan berapa lamapun Johnny menunggu, lelaki itu tak pernah menghuunginya lagi.

"Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Johnny. Aku harap tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku."

Johnny tercenung di seberang sana, masih merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja, sahabatnya yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ini menghubunginya. Seharusnya Johnny tidak terkejut, dia tahu Taeyong memiliki dua sisi kehidupan, yang satu sebagai seorang pengusaha yang sukses, Lelaki Italia kaya pemilik berhektar-hektar area perkebunan yang begitu luas dan subur, dan yang lainnya adalah kehidupan misterius yang penuh bahaya.

"Masih." Jawab Johnny akhirnya, pada akhirnya dia harus membalas budi kepada Taeyong dan Johnny tidak keberatan melakukannya, dia berhutang nyawa kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kapan kau ingin bertemu?"

Taeyong tersenyum,

"Aku selalu yakin aku bisa mengandalkanmu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti untuk membahas pertemuan kita." Gumamnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

###

Di seberang sana, dalam ruangan kantor sementaranya ketika berkunjung ke kantor cabang, Johnny termenung sambil menatap ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

Lee Taeyong...sang bangsawan muda yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja ketika dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jerman, di kota kelahiran ayahnya. Waktu itu Johnny masih seorang pemuda yang mencari jati dirinya, menggoda bahaya merasa tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Lalu dia terlibat dengan sekelompok orang berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya, sekelompok pengedar obat bius yang semula menganggapnya sasaran empuk, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa Johnny tidak bisa diajak kerjasama dan lebih baik dimusnahkan.

Johnny hampir mati disebuah tempat parkir yang gelap dan terpencil, tanpa ada harapan siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah hidup sampai sekarang, mati karena dipukuli habishabisan oleh segerombolan orang yang memang dibayar untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi nasib mengatakan lain, kebetulan Taeyong ada di sana, lelaki itu sedang ada urusan di area itu dan melihat ada seorang pemuda yang meregang nyawa karena dipukuli habishabisan. Tanpa pikir panjang Taeyong menolong Johnny, bahkan pada usia mudapun, Taeyong sudah memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang mematikan, dengan mudahnya dia menumbangkan semua orang itu, yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari tujuh orang. Lelaki itu lalu memanggul tubuh Johnny yang sudah lunglai dan memasukkan ke mobilnya, membawanya pergi.

Taeyong membawa Johnny ke apartemennya di pusat kota dan ketika Johnny membuka matanya, itulah saat dia berkenalan dengan Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong mempersilahkan Johnny tinggal di apartemennya sampai lelaki itu sembuh, dan meskipun sikapnya begitu penuh rahasia, lelaki itu pada akhirnya bersedia menjadi teman Johnny. Keakraban mereka bisa dibilang aneh, karena mereka bukan jenis sahabat yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sering saling berkomunikasi ataupun bertatap muka...walaupun begitu, Taeyong akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menolong Johnny, demikian juga Johnny yang masih memiliki hutang nyawa kepada Taeyong, sudah tentu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi Taeyong bukanlah tipe orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan bukan jenis orang yang suka meminta tolong kepada orang lain...

Johnny bertopang dagu dengan bingung, merenung. Kalau sekarang Taeyong sampai meminta tolong kepadanya, berarti sahabatnya itu benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Johnny akan melakukan apapun sebisanya untuk membantu.

###

Dua lelaki dengan jenis ketampanan yang sangat berbeda duduk berhadapan di sebuah bar yang sedikit remang dan eksklusif itu. Musik Jazz dimainkan di sudut ruangan dan orang-orang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, kebanyakan duduk di depan bartender, memesan berbagai jenis minuman berstandar tinggi.

Bar ini adalah bar dan lounge kelas atas yang ada di lantai tujuh di sebuah hotel bintang lima di kota, mengkhususkan diri pada koleksi bir dan anggurnya yang paling lengkap, bar ini cukup diminati untuk pertemuan kalangan eksekutif muda dari penjuru kota.

Taeyong dan Johnny duduk berhadapan di sebuah sudut yang cukup sepi, jauh dari lalu lalang orang. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk di sana. Johnny lebih banyak mendengarkan sedangkan

Taeyong bercerita.

Ketika Taeyong menyelesaikan ceritanya, Johnny menyesap brendinya, brendi tua yang bagus, yang meskipun menimbulkan rasa menyengat dan membakar di mulutnya, tetapi langsung memberikan sensasi hangat dan nikmat yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai jalan cerita yang sangat pelik...melibatkan salah seorang pegawaiku pula." Johnny menatap

Taeyong tajam, "Dan aku menyadari kau ada di ruangan meeting itu, berdiri diam sebagai salah satu pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man." Johnny menatap Taeyong tajam, " Aku kaget sebenarnya, tetapi kemudian aku berpkir entah kau sedang dalam penyamaran atau apa karena kau bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku, jadi aku tidak mau merusak apapun rencanamu setelahnya kau akan menghubungiku. Tetapi ternyata tidak."

Taeyong terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu fokus pada rencanaku sehingga melupakanmu."

"Hah. Kau hanya mengingat sahabatmu di saat kau membutuhkan." Johnny bersungut-sungut meskipun ada senyuman di mulutnya. Sementara itu Taeyong hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau mau membantuku?"

Johnny tercenung, "Aku tentu saja akan membantumu semampuku, meskipun aku tidak menyangka kalau untuk membantumu aku harus melawan pihak berwajib."

"Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah hasil penelitian ayah Ten, mereka berpikir Ten tahu sesuatu tentang sebuah penelitian yang belum selesai menyangkut mereka, dan mereka berpikir dengan menangkapku mereka bisa mengamankan Ten di suatu tempat, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui...tetapi mereka salah, aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan."

Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan hati-hati, "Mengenai penelitian ayah Ten itu... apakah kau masih terikat dengan organisasi yang menyewamu untuk membunuh ayah Ten? Apakah sekarang kau menculik Ten atas perintah mereka?"

Mata Taeyong tampak berkilat dingin, "Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memerintahku, semua tahu itu. Ketika aku melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, aku melakukannya karena aku mau, bukan karena melaksanakan perintah mereka. Dan mengenai organisasi itu, permasalahan sudah selesai dengan kematian ayah Ten, mereka memang menginginkan Ten mati, tetapi setelah menyadari bahwa perempuan itu tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sendiri yang membuat mereka melupakan Ten, toh mereka sudah mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Hasilnya?" Johnny menatap Taeyong penuh ingin tahu, "Hasil yang bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir peristiwa unjuk rasa besar-besaran di sebuah negara yang heboh di berita beberapa waktu lalu yang pada akhirnya berhasil menurunkan presidennya secara paksa itu hasil dari penelitian siapa? Mereka menemukan pemicu sederhana yang tidak dipikirkan oleh siapapun dan berhasil mengolahnya menjadi sebuah bom besar yang menggerakkan semua orang untuk berunjuk rasa besar-besaran dan memberontak, memaksa presiden mereka untuk turun. Organisasi itu telah mencapai tujuannya, mereka sudah menempatkan presiden baru yang mereka inginkan, sesorang yang bisa mereka kelola seperti boneka, seseorang yang ada di pihak mereka, memungkinkan mereka untuk leluasa bergerak sesuka hati dan memperluas kekuasaannya." "Wow." Johnny tampak benar-benar kagum, "Dan semua itu bisa terjadi hanya karena otak jenius ayah Ten. Sekarang mereka sudah memetik keuntungan dari hasil penelitian ayah Ten."

Johnny menyimpulkan dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan skeptis, "Sayang sekali semua itu dilakukan dengan mengorbankan nyawa Ayah Ten..."

"Yah, sayang sekali." Mata Taeyong dalam, menyimpan rahasia yang tak terungkapkan. Sebuah rahasia yang belum waktunya ia ungkapkan kepada siapapun.

###

"Bodoh!" Jaehyun menggebrak meja dengan marah, dihadapan kedua agen yang sekarang duduk pucat pasi di ruangan yang biasanya dipakai sebagai ruangan interograsi itu.

Kabar itu bagaikan kabar buruk yang menyambar Jaehyun dan langsung menghanguskannya. Kedua agen itu baru bangun dengan kepala pusing di pagi harinya, dan kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa Ten sudah hilang!

Hilang! Astaga, berbulan-bulan dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga perempuan itu dan memastikannya aman, tetapi sekarang, hanya sehari ketika dia meninggalkan Ten, "Sang Pembunuh" berhasil menculik Ten dari balik punggungnya!

Bagaimana nasib Ten sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Jaehyun meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Masihkah Ten hidup saat ini? Ataukah perempuan itu sekarang sudah menjadi mayat yang dingin, dibuang atau dikubur di suatu tempat yang tak terlacak? Jaehyun merinding membayangkannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tidak! Selama belum ada bukti bahwa Ten sudah meninggal, Jaehyun akan selalu berkeyakinan bahwa Ten masih hidup, lagipula berkas yang pernah ditunjukkan atasannya sedikit banyak memberi kepastian bahwa "Sang Pembunuh mungkin tidak akan membunuh Ten.

Matanya menatap nyalang kepada dua agen di depannya, dua agen yang sangat teledor hingga bahkan bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya. Hanya agen bodoh yang bisa dibius oleh satu orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Mereka ada dua orang, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa "Sang Pembunuh" seberuntung itu?

"Kalian katanya adalah agen terbaik di kota ini. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa kalian hanya sampah yang tidak becus!"

Jaehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja, membuat matanya sejajar dengan kedua agen yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk itu, "Tugas kalian hanya menjaga pemuda itu, memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali. Terus mengawasi dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Itu adalah tugas yang paling mudah bagi seorang agen, dan pasti bisa dilakukan kalau kalian tidak teledor!" tatapan Jaehyun berubah mengancam, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Ten, aku akan memastikan kalian langsung ditendang dari divisi ini dan tidak akan pernah bisa berkarier di bidang yang sama, selamanya!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat ancaman itu, Jaehyun membalikkan tubuh, membanting pintu ruangan interograsi itu dan meninggalkan dua agen yang semakin pucat pasi itu di belakangnya. Benaknya berkecamuk, bingung. Dimana dia bisa menemukan Ten sekarang?

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan menelepon atasannya, memberitahukan kabar terbaru,

"Mereka bahkan tidak mengingat apapun dan tertidur pulas sampai pagi." Jaehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada marah di suaranya ketika mengingat dua agen yang teledor itu.

Atasannya menghela napas di seberang sana.

"Sedikit banyak ini kesalahanku, Jaehyun, kalau aku tidak memanggilmu ke kantor pusat kemarin, kau pasti masih ada di sana untuk menjaga Ten." Lelaki itu tercenung, "Tetapi kalau kau ada di sana, kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan „Sang Pembunuh‟...dua agen itu beruntung karena "Sang Pembunuh‟ memilih untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi mereka dan malahan membius mereka, jadi mereka bisa selamat. Tetapi kalau kau yang berada di sana malam itu, Aku yakin kalau sang pembunuh akan mengkonfontasimu dan aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu." Mata Jaehyun bercahaya sedikit marah,

"Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya, setidaknya kalau aku ada di sana, aku bisa mencegahnya membawa Ten hyung."

Atasannya mendesah, terdengar tidak setuju, "Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus menemukan cara untuk menemukan Ten, sebelum semua terlambat."

Jaehyun mendengus setengah frustrasi, Ten harus ditemukan. Jaehyun akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarinya.

###

Ten duduk kebingungan ketika menatap ke arah para pelayan yang membereskan kamarnya, mereka sedan membereskan tempat tidurnya jadi dia diminta duduk dulu di sofa yang ada di ujung kamar. Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu. Semalam setelah Taeyong pergi, seorang pelayan perempuan masuk dan melepaskan borgolnya, lalu memberikan sebuah jubah tidur untuk dipakai menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Ten duduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas sofa, masih memakai jubah tidur yang sama dan masih telanjang di baliknya.

Apakah dia akan telanjang seperti ini terus?

Ten mengernyit, dia merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman sekaligus malu. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Taeyong akan menyekapnya seperti ini? Akankah dia bisa bebas, ataukah Taeyong, sang pembunuh kejam itu akan membunuhnya pada akhirnya?

Seorang pelayan lain masuk, membawa setumpuk handuk dan pakaian, dia lalu mendekati Ten, "Silahkan anda mandi."

Ten amat sangat lega mendengar perkataan pelayan itu, tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket, dan dia ingin memakai baju yang normal, bukan jubah tidur kebesaran yang hanya berguna untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia mengikuti pelayan itu, sambil berharap meskipun pada akhirnya sedikit kecewa karena ternyata kamar mandi itu ada di dalam kamar yang luas itu menutup kemungkinan bagi Ten untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar mandi itu tersembunyi di balik pintu yang berfungsi ganda sebagai rak buku di dinding. Ketika rak buku itu dibuka layaknya sebuah pintu, maka dibaliknya ada ruangan kamar mandi yang sangat luas dengan dominasi marmer hitam yang elegan. Ten mengernyit menatap kamar mandi itu. Kamar yang dia tempati sekarang terasa sangat maskulin dengan dominasi warna coklat kayu-kayuan perabotannya dan warna hitam untuk sprei ranjangnya, dan bahkan sekarang kamar mandinya lebih maskulin lagi. Semuanya marmer berwarna hitam.

Hiasan yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah palem raksasa yang ada di sebuah sudut dekat jendela berkaca buram di dalam sebuah pot cokelat yang sangat indah, ada sebuah cermin yang sangat besar di sana, memanjang dari atap sampai ke lantai dan lebarnya hampir memenuhi dinding, cermin itu sekarang berkabut karena uap dari air panas yang memenuhi kolam mandi kecil yang juga terbuat dari marmer.

"Silahkan anda berendam dulu, saya sudah menyiapkan airnya." Sang pelayan setengah menghela Ten ketika dia hanya berdiri dengan ragu menatap kolam mandi kecil berbentuk segi lima yang mengepulkan uap hangat nan menggiurkan. Seluruh tubuh Ten terasa kaku, mengingat dia diborgol terentang sekian lamanya di ranjang. Mandi berendam terasa sangat menggoda untuknya sekarang.

Pelayan itupun meninggalkannya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Ten melepas jubah tidurnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di lantai, dia melangkah pelan mendekati kolam mandi itu, dengan hati-hati mencelupkan kakinya ke sana. Hangatnya pas dan terasa menyenangkan. Ten menenggelamkan kakinya semakin dalam, dan pada akhirnya melangkah memasuki kolam mandi itu.

Ketika dia berdiri, tinggi airnya hanyalah sebetisnya. Ten lalu duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding kolam yang nyaman, membenamkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Dia telanjang bulat tetapi uap air hangat itu menyembunyikannya.

Ten membasahi rambutnya dan bersandar lagi, lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana air hangat itu melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Kemudian tanpa sadar dia teringat betapa kemarin, Taeyong telah melumat nipple...matanya terbuka dan dengan gugup dia membasuh dadanya, pipinya memerah berusaha mengusir bayangan bagaimana mulut Taeyong menangkup nipplenya, terasa membakar dan bagaimana kemudian lelaki itu menghisap nipple...

Ten memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir sensasi panas yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya karena bayangan terlarang yang tak mau pergi itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dan mengawasinya. Ketika Ten menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Di sana, berdiri di depannya, adalah Lee Taeyong. Telanjang, dengan keindahan tubuh layaknya patung dewa- dewa Yunani...

Ten terkesiap, dan langsung merapatkan paha telanjangnya dengan lengannya langsung menutup dadanya. Dia menatap marah kepada Taeyong,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ten membentak, ingin berteriak, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah suara tercekik kecil, seperti tikus yang mencicit ketika terdesak oleh kucing besar yang lapar.

Taeyong hanya berdiri di sana, tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya dan menatap Ten dengan geli. "Ini di kamar mandi, tentu saja aku akan...mandi..."

###


	10. Chapter 9

Mandi?

Apakah maksud lelaki ini, dia akan mandi di sini. Bersama Ten? Wajah Ten merah padam , selain karena uap hangat air mandinya juga karena perkataan Taeyong yang seolah tidak peduli itu.

"Jangan kau kira kau bisa melecehkanku seenaknya!" Ten memandang Taeyong dengan marah, "Keluar!"

Tetapi rupanya kemarahan Ten tidak mengganggu Taeyong, lelaki itu hanya berdiri dengan nyaman di sana, tampak tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya, sementara Ten semakin tidak nyaman, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian tubuh Taeyong itu...dia tidak boleh melihat! Meskipun kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang sangat terangsang! Oh Tuhan, apakah dia akan berakhir diperkosa di kamar mandi oleh Taeyong?

"Tidakkah engkau tertarik untuk merasakan nikmatnya mandi bersamaku, Ten? Aku akan memijat punggungmu." Lelaki itu malahan melangkah, mulai masuk ke dalam kolam mandi itu, membuat Ten panik, dia langsung beringsut ke ujung yang paling jauh dari Taeyong menyadari dilema yang dirasakannya, kalau dia berdiri, dia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan Taeyong akan melihat semuanya...

Taeyong makin masuk ke kamar mandi dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Ten tidak bisa berpikir panjang, dia langsung berdiri, berusaha tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya dan hendak melompat dari kolam mandi itu dan melarikan diri.

Sayangnya, Taeyong lebih sigap, dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal lengan Ten dan kemudian menarik tubuh Ten yang membelakanginya hingga punggung Ten menempel di dadanya. Ten langsung gemetar ketika jemari Taeyong mencekal kedua lengannya dengan mudahnya dan menjadikannya satu di depan tubuhnya. Taeyong bisa dibilang memeluk Ten dengan eratnya dari belakang. Seluruh punggung Ten menempel ke bagian tubuh depan Taeyong yang keras, dan Ten bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Taeyong yang keras mendesak di lekukan panggul atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Ten bergumam, berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar di suara dan tubuhnya.

Taeyong yang berdiri di belakangnya menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Ten, Ten bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum mengejeknya. "Kita tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini, Ten...aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seharusnya kau menerimanya begitu saja, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan mengampunimu."

"Kau mengejarku karena ingin membunuhku." Ten menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau menyekap dan melecehkanku?"

Taeyong mengetatkan pelukannya, memastikan Ten tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak ingin melecehkanmu." Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian bibirnya merayap ke samping kepala Ten, Ten bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas di sana, yang membuatnya meremang, sebelum kemudian bibir Taeyong melumat telinganya, mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, penuh rayuan, "Aku cuma ingin memujamu."

Ten langsung meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengaruh hipnotis rayuan Taeyong. Tetapi lengan lelaki itu masih kuat memeluknya, membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Ten..." tiba-tiba saja suara Taeyong terdengar sedih, membuat Ten tertegun. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk Ten erat-erat dari belakang, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekungan di antara leher dan pundak Ten. Ten membeku dipeluk dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu, sehingga tanpa sadar dia terdiam dan membiarkannya. Sampai lama kemudian, Taeyong mengecup lembut pundaknya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mandilah." Lelaki itu menjauh, dari sudut matanya Ten melihat Taeyong meraih jubah mandi yang tersedia di rak samping kamar mandi dan mengenakannya, lalu tanpa kata, seolah-olah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dia melangkah pergi.

Ten menghela napas panjang setelah pintu itu di tutup. Jemarinya memegang dadanya, berusaha menghentikan debaran di sana.

###

Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan marah, marah kepada dirinya yang lemah, marah karena tidak mampu melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi itu, telanjang, jelas-jelas untuk memaksa Ten melayani nafsunya.

Taeyong sangat bergairah ketika memasuki kamar mandi itu, membayangkan bagaimana paha Ten akan terbuka untuknya dan dia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan yang manis tubuh Ten, mencapai kepuasannya sendiri dan memberikan kepuasan untuk Ten. Dia akan memiliki Ten!

Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia memeluk Ten dari belakang, merasakan seluruh tubuh Ten gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, Taeyong tiba-tiba saja merasa luruh dan tidak mampu.

Itulah yang membuatnya marah, Ten selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah bahkan ketika pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya.

###

Johnny yang sedang mengunjungi rumah Taeyong duduk di ruang tamu yang mewah itu dan mengamati sekelilingnya penuh penilaian.

Taeyong kaya, tentu saja, dan ketika memilih rumah sebagai tempat tinggalnya, dia tetap saja menunjukkan selera tingginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taeyong keluar, tampak muram meskipun segar sehabis mandi, dia mandi di kamar mandi lain dengan marah dan masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja sutera warna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana jeans warna senada. Penampilannya santai karena sedang berada di rumah.

Johnny melihat ekspresi wajah Taeyong dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau sudah mendapatkan Ten, dan ekspresimu tetap saja muram." Lelaki itu menggoda sahabatnya, membuat bibir Taeyong menipis karena kata-kata Johnny tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya." Taeyong menyimpulkan sendiri.

Tidak. Belum. Dia belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan Ten.

Pemuda itu sudah jelas tertarik kepadanya, tetapi rasa tertariknya itu tertutup oleh rasa takut dan waspada yang mendominasi, seluruh penjelasan Jaehyun tentangnya kepada Ten sudah pasti membawa pengaruh besar bagi pandangan Ten kepada Taeyong, pemuda itu ketakutan. Takut bahwa Taeyong akan membunuhnya.

Taeyong memandang jemarinya dan tercenung, Akankah dia membunuh Ten dengan tangannya sendiri? Waktu itu gagal melakukannya...dan sekarangpun alasannya menyekap Ten bukanlah untuk memperbaiki reputasinya?

Aku kemari untuk mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah siap." Johnny bergumam, memecah keheningan karena Taeyong hanya tercenung dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Johnny."

Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menuju bar yang tersedia di sudut ruangan, menuang brendi tua berwarna keemasan dari botol ke dua buah gelas lalu membawanya kepada Johnny.

Johnny menerima gelas itu dan mengernyit, "Segelas brendi di siang bolong?" tetapi tak urung disesapnya minuman itu sambil mengernyit.

Taeyong menyesap gelasnya, "Agen itu, seorang agen yang sempat menyusup ke perusahaanmu demi mendekati Ten, dia pasti sedang berusaha melacak jejakku. Rumah ini terlalu mencolok, karena itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Johnny mengangkat bahunya, "Jaehyun. Aku sudah melihat berkasnya di kantorku, penyamarannya sangat bagus hingga aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia seorang agen khusus. Kau tidak perlu kuatir Taeyong, lelaki itu tidak akan berhasil melacakmu dan Ten, mereka tidak akan bisa mengaitkanmu dengan keluarga Seo."

Taeyong terkekeh, "Ayahmu pasti akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau melibatkan diri ke dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini."

"Mungkin." Johnny tersenyum mengingat ayahnya yang luar biasa. Ayahnya adalah panutan, Johnny ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya di usia matangnya nanti, seorang ayah dan lelaki yang sempurna.

Tetapi kalau dia tahu aku melakukannya untuk menolong sahabatku, kurasa dia akan mengerti."

Taeyong mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung memiliki ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu lalu duduk di depan Johnny, "Jadi kemana aku bisa membawa Ten?"

"Ke sebuah pulau." Johnny menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, tampak puas, "Pulau itu bukan milik keluargaku, tetapi milik keluarga Leechaiyapornkul, mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya, Donghae Leechaiyapornkul adalah sahabat ayahku."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya." Tiba-tiba wajah Taeyong tampak misterius, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan."

Johnny menatap Taeyong dengan bingung, "Kebetulan? Apa maksudmu?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa."

Ada sebuah penyelidikan yang dilakukan Taeyong berkaitan dengan keluarga Leechaiyapornkul, tetapi penyelidikan itu masih mentah dan Taeyong memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sambil memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah bisa dibuktikan.

Lama Johnny menatap Taeyong penuh ingin tahu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya memaksa Taeyong berbicara, sahabatnya itu selalu penuh rahasia, dan ketika dia memutuskan untuk berahasia, tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa memaksanya untuk berbicara.

Kau bisa membawanya ke sana kapan saja, aku sudah meminjam pulau itu dari paman Donghae dan beliau mempersilahkanku menggunakannya sesukanya, pulau itu biasanya hanya dikunjungi setahun sekali ketika keluarga Leechaiyapornkul berlibur. Jadi sekarang kau bisa leluasa menggunakannya."

"Aku tidak akan lama di sana." Taeyong tersenyum, "Segera setelah seluruh persiapan beres, aku akan kembali ke Italia."

Ya. Taeyong tidak sabar menunggu waktunya tiba, dan dia bisa kembali pulang...

###

"Kami sudah menyelidiki seluruh rumah di sekitar sini yang dibeli atas nama pengusaha asing, ada banyak sekali, tetapi kami sudah mengerucutkan hanya kepada rumah-rumah yang dibeli beberapa bulan terakhir." Doyoung, salah seorang anak buah Jaehyun menatap atasannya itu dengan gugup, "Datanya terlalu luas, kami tidak tahu harus melacak nama siapa. Tanpa spesifikasi data yang pasti, kita harus melakukan pengecekan terhadap beribu-ribu rumah."

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Dan itupun belum tentu berhasil, bisa saja "Sang Pembunuh" membeli atau menyewa rumah atas nama orang lain, atau menggunakan orang local, sehingga kita tidak akan bisa melacaknya." Pandangan Jaehyun menerawang, menatap foto samarsamar sang pembunuh yang dipasang di white board kantornya.

Oke Doyoung, kau bisa pergi. Kabari aku hasil penyelidikan team nanti."

Doyoung melempar pandangan penuh rasa kagum kepada bosnya itu sedetik sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun adalah atasannya yang paling tampan, dan masih muda. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tampak tenang dan terkendali, membuat Doyoung kagum. Tetapi sekarang lelaki itu tampak begitu gusar, seolah kasus ini telah begitu mempengaruhinya. Kenapa? Apakah karena pemuda yang dianggap sebagai kunci itu? Pemuda bernama Ten?

Tiba-tiba Doyoung merasa cemburu sekaligus iri, dia belum pernah berjumpa dengan perempuan bernama Ten itu, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi misi mereka. Tetapi dia pernah melihat fotonya, Ten laki-laki yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria dan tampak lembut, dengan rambut hitam dan senyum yang menawan. Mungkin senyum itu pulalah yang membuat Jaehyun begitu terpengaruh atas hilangnya Ten. Jaehyun bukannya mencemaskan data penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Ten yang hilang, yang mungkin bisa jatuh ke tangan sang pembunuh, Jaehyun sepertinya mencemaskan Ten sendiri. Pemuda itu sepertinya telah mengambil hati atasannya.

Doyoung memegang dadanya yang berdenyut oleh perasaan yang mirip cemburu, kemudian dia menghela napas dan melangkah menjauh.

###

Pemuda menatap puas pada bayangannya di cermin. Dia tampak amat sangat cantik, seperti yang diharapkannya.

Lee Taeyong adalah cinta sejatinya, satu-satunya lelaki sempurna yang dipujanya. Dia akan tetap memuja Taeyong meskipun dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu saat ini sedang tidak fokus kepadanya. Taeyong masih disilaukan oleh Ten, tetapi dia yakin, akan ada saatnya dimana Taeyong bias menyadari kehadirannya dan kemudian memahami betapa beruntungnya diri Taeyong, karena dicintai perempuan seperti dirinya.

Matanya bersinar marah ketika membayangkan Ten, pemuda itu benar-benar merepotkan. Dia mau menerima tugas dari Taeyong bukan karena ingin mendekatkan Taeyong kepada Ten, itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya! Dia melakukan semua ini lebih karena keinginannya untuk mengawasi Taeyong dan mengetahui semua perkembangan terbaru menyangkut Ten, dan jilkalau dia menemukan bahwa Ten akan terlalu dekat dengan Taeyong, dia akan langsung bergerak untuk menjauhkan Taeyong.

Taeyong adalah miliknya dan akan selalu begitu, Lelaki itu harus disadarkan bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mencintainya sedalam dia mencintai Taeyong.

Sambil menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, pemuda itu tersenyum, membayangkan masa depannya yang indah, bersama lelaki yang dipujanya.

###

Ketika Taeyong memasuki kamar itu, Ten sedang duduk dengan tatapan mata menerawang, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ketika melihat Taeyong, tatapan matanya, seperti biasa, tampak marah yang berlumur dengan ketakutan,

"Ada apa?"

Mau tak mau Taeyong merasa geli akan sikap Ten yang penuh antisipasi negatif terhadapnya, dia lalu bersandar di lemari tempat meletakkan berbagai hiasan di depan Ten, tampak santai, "Bisakah kau tidak berlaku defensif terhadapku, Ten? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, belum akan." Tatapannya berubah menjadi berbahaya, "Meskipun tidak akan menutup kemungkinan aku bisa melukaimu kalau kau mencoba bertindak bodoh, melarikan diri misalnya."

Ten menatap kesal ke arah Taeyong, "Bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri? Kau mengunci satu-satunya pintu jalan keluar dari kamar ini, dan jendela itu dipasang gerendel yang sangat besar." Ten mendesah jengkel, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengejarku, mereka semua bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku, dan juga dengan reputasimu." Tiba-tiba tatapan Ten menajam penuh kebencian ketika menemukan setitik kebenaran. "Apakah kau yang membunuh ayahku?"

Taeyong memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?" Lelaki itu membalikkan pertanyaan Ten dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula.

Napas Ten mulai terengah ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin saja dia sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh ayahnya! "Kau yang membunuh ayahku ya? Katanya kau disewa oleh organisasi jahat itu untuk melenyapkan ayahku."

Taeyong tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Ten dengan tajam,

"Itu yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu kau bisa mempercayai apapapun yang kamu mau."

Ten langsung meradang mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak berperasaan itu, dia tanpa sadar melonjak dan menerjang Taeyong. Dengan marah dia melemparkan telapak tangannya, menampar pipi lelaki itu, "Betapa kejamnya hatimu!" Mata Ten mulai berkacakaca, menatap Taeyong penuh emosi, "Kau membunuh orang tanpa hati, tanpa menyadari bahwa setiap orang punya kehidupan yang berhak dijalaninya! Manusia sepertimulah yang seharusnya mati! Bukan ayahku!" Dengan histeris Ten memukul-mukulkan tangannya, menyerang Taeyong, menampar sebisanya, tetapi Taeyong menanggapinya dengan sangat dingin dan tenang, lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ten dengan kedua tangannya.

"Order Kecil." Taeyong bergumam parau, matanya berkilat, "Begitulah aku menyebutmu, kau adalah tugas yang paling mudah yang pernah kujalankan, aku meremehkanmu dan menganggapmu sambil lalu, bahkan dengan aku memejamkan matapun, aku pasti bisa menjalankan tugas itu." Mata Taeyong tampak semakin pekat menatap Ten, "Tapi aku salah, kau adalah tugas paling sulit yang pernah kujalankan, satu-satunya kegagalanku."

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menarik tubuh Ten yang masih terpana dan mencoba menelaah kata-kata Taeyong, mendekatkan tubuh Ten sehingga menabrak tubuhnya dan kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

Ciuman itu kasar, penuh dengan gairah yang sudah tidak ditahantahan lagi. Bibir Taeyong melumat bibir Ten tanpa ampun, tanpa ampun! Lelaki itu merenggut punggung Ten, dan merapatkannya semakin rapat ke tubuhnya, Ten merasakan tubuh Taeyong yang keras dan kuat menekannya, membuat kehangatan tubuh masing-masing saling menembus dan menimbulkan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuh Ten, gelenyar yang berusaha diusirnya sekuat tenaga.

Dan secepat dimulainya, secepat itu pula Taeyong mengakhiri ciumannya, lelaki itu menjauhkan kepalanya, masih memeluk Ten, napas keduanya terengah-engah dan mata mereka saling membakar, kemudian, lelaki itu melepaskan Ten.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini segera," Gumamnya tenang. Kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu, "bersiap-siaplah Ten." Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Ten ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam kamar yang terkunci itu dalam kebingungan...

Pergi? Kemana? Akankah Taeyong membawanya ke sebuah tempat terpencil, tempat dimana dia bisa dibunuh dan jasadnya tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun?

Pikiran itu membuatnya ngeri...

###

Taeyong bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang besar, pintu tempat Ten terkurung di baliknya. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibirnya yang membara, dan meredakan gairahnya yang membuncah, merindukan sentuhan itu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan Taeyong langsung tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau menyekapnya di dalam kamarmu."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, membuat Taeyong menoleh. Penampilan pemuda itu tampak sangat berbeda ketika dia menjalankan tugasnya dan memaksanya tampil sedikit sederhana. Sekarang pemuda itu benar-benar siap, tidak sedang dalam tugas dan berusaha berdandan, demi lelaki yang dipujanya Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap pemuda itu dan mengerutkan kening, dia merasakan hasrat yang mendalam, pemuda itu jelas-jelas berusaha menggoda dan merayunya, Taeyong bisa menangkap pandangan memuja yang dalam, tergila-gila.

Well...kebanyakan orang memang menatapnya seperti itu, tetapi pemuda ini berbeda, dia pemuda yang berbahaya. Taeyong harus berhati-hati kepadanya,

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Taeyong memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu, tentang dia yang menempatkan Ten di kamarnya.

"Untuk menagih janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan mengajakku makan malam setelah kau berhasil menangkap Ten."

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, tentu saja dia tidak pernah berjanji semacam itu. Tetapi pemuda ini dengan tidak tahu malu, sengaja mengatakan kebohongan ini di depannya, menantangnya untuk membantah.

Sejenak Taeyong berpikir untuk menolak mentah-mentah dan meninggalkan pemuda ini. Tetapi kemudian dia menelaah kembali, dia masih membutuhkan pemuda ini dan kesetiaan pemuda ini kepadanya masih diperlukan, lelaki itu lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum sinis,

"Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Winwin."

###


	11. Chapter 10

Winwin yang sekarang berpenampilan berbeda tersenyum puas,

"Dan kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, mengingat berbulan-bulan aku menyamar di kantor itu, berusaha menjadi sahabat dekat Ten."

"Kau memang mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik." Tentu saja

Taeyong juga menyadap seluruh pembicaraan Winwin dengan Ten, mengetahui bagaimana Winwin berhasil menempatkan dirinya sebagai sahabat baik yang paling dipercaya oleh Ten, tempat pemuda itu menumpahkan segalanya. Hal itu membantu Taeyong untuk mengetahui kondisi hati Ten dan juga perasaan Ten yang terdalam.

"Dan kau menempatkan Ten di kamarmu." Winwin menatap tidak suka ke arah pintu itu, mengulang kembali komentarnya karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Kamar Taeyong adalah ruang pribadi yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun, tetapi Taeyong malahan menempatkan Ten di kamarnya...seharusnya Winwin yang berhak memasuki kamar itu! Tidur di atas ranjang Taeyong, menghirup aroma khasnya dan menikmati pelukannya!

Taeyong menatap perubahan ekspresi Winwin dengan tatapan mata menilai, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghempaskan perasaan pemuda itu, sebelum angan Winwin mulai melambung dan membahayakan mereka semua.

"Tempatnya memang ada di situ, Winwin." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat wajah Winwin pucat pasi.

Tetapi dengan segera pemuda itu menutupi perasaannya, tersenyum manis seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan kalimat Taeyong barusan, dia menggayutkan dirinya di lengan Taeyong dengan manja dan bergumam menggoda, "Aku ingin makan malam yang enak malam ini."

###

Mark membawa nampan berat itu, makan malam Ten, dia melihat Ten masih duduk dengan tegang, di sofa. Dengan tenang pelayan muda itu meletakkan nampan di meja, di depan Ten, "Anda sama sekali tidak berbaring dan beristirahat."

Ten menoleh dan menatap Mark, pelayan muda ini memang sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengurusinya karena selain para pelayan perempuan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar dan pakaiannya, hanya pelayan muda inilah yang selalu membawakan makanan untuknya. Ten mengawasi lelaki dengan wajah kebule-bulean itu. Wajah lelaki ini tampak teduh, hingga mau tak mau ekspresi Ten melembut,

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat kalau aku tidak tahu dan terus menerus cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku nantinya?" Mark berdiri di sana, ragu, dia melirik nampan makanan yang penuh itu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin Ten juga tidak akan mau memakan makanan yang disediakan untuknya. Nampan-nampan yang kemarin dibawanya keluar, semuanya masih utuh, Ten hanya minum dan tidak menyentuh makanannya, sepertinya mogok makan adalah salah satu bentuk pemberontakan Ten sebagai protes atas perlakuan Taeyong kepadanya. Ten harus makan, dia akan membutuhkan segala kekuatan yang bisa diperolehnya nanti.

"Anda harus memakan makanan anda tuan Ten, anda akan membutuhkannya." Mark meyuarakan pemikirannya, melihat Ten menghembuskan napas enggan, "Tuan Taeyong tidak akan melukai anda selama anda tidak berbuat hal-hal nekat untuk melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dalam penjagaan seketat itu." Ten mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kenapa tuanmu menyekapku seperti ini? Jikalau memang aku adalah kegagalan dalam reputasi membunuhnya, kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku saja?" Mark tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Ten itu. Oh dia sungguh ingin menjawab. Jawaban itu sudah terkumpul di ujung bibirnya, menunggu untuk dimuntahkan. Tetapi tuan Taeyong sudah memaksanya untuk bersumpah agar menutup mulutnya sampai waktunya tiba, dan Mark tidak berani melanggar sumpahnya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, yang pasti saya yakin anda akan baik-baik saja. Tuan Taeyong akan memastikan anda baik-baik saja." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu, Mark sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

 _###_

Taeyong mengajak Winwin makan malam di sebuah restoran di pinggiran kota, ini merupakan restoran langganan Taeyong dan merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk mengajak Winwin karena tempatnya yang cukup umum, sedikit ramai dan tidak ekslusif seperti ketika dia mengajak Ten makan malam dulu.

Winwin duduk dengan elegan, menikmati pandangan dan lirikan kagum dari beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, dia melirik ke arah Taeyong dan merasa sebal karena lelaki itu memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada pujian dari Taeyong tentang penampilan mempesonanya itu, "Jadi apa rencanamu nanti?" Winwin menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan pelayan sebagai pendamping makanan pembuka mereka. Dia menatap Taeyong tajam mencoba melihat sepercik emosi, sesedikit apapun itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan lelaki itu, tetapi sepertinya percuma, Taeyong tetap saja tidak terbaca.

Aku akan membawa Ten ke tempat yang tidak bisa terlacak."

"Kemana?" Winwin sangat ingin tahu. Dia ingin ikut kemanapun Taeyong akan membawa Ten, dia tidak boleh membiarkan sampai lelaki itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Tatapan Taeyong menajam, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tetapi aku selalu ada dari awal rencanamu, Taeyong!" suara Winwin meninggi, "Kau harusnya bisa mempercayaiku." Taeyong menatap Winwin dan tercenung.

Mempercayai Winwin? Meskipun memasang tampang datar seolah-olah tidak tahu, Taeyong tahu bahwa Winwin terobsesi kepadanya. Pemuda itu sudah tergila-gila kepadanya sejak lama, dihari ketika kakak Winwin satu-satunya, keluarganya, meninggal karena sakit. Kakak Winwin adalah salah satu pegawai dan sahabat Taeyong ketika Winwin dan kakaknya masih tinggal di italia, karena itulah ketika kakak Winwin meninggal dan Winwin sebatang kara di dunia ini. Taeyong menawarkan diri untuk menanggung Winwin, menjadikannya pegawainya dan menganggap pemuda itu sebagai adiknya.

Sayangnya Winwin memiliki kesimpulan berbeda, dia mengira Taeyong begitu karena ada hati dengannya, pemuda itu lalu menumbuhkan khayalan cinta yang tinggi kepada Taeyong dan berusaha menarik perhatian Taeyong.

Yang sudah pasti percuma. Karena pada waktu itu, Taeyong masih setia kepada seseorang yang pernah melingkarkan cincin emas di jari manisnya, seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi isterinya. Isteri yang sangat dicintainya. Winwin seharusnya sadar bahwa bagaimanapun dia berusaha, Taeyong tidak akan pernah mengalihkan hati kepadanya.

Kemudian karena membutuhkan bantuan, Taeyong terpaksa menggunakan Winwin untuk mendekati Ten. Dengan bantuan kekuasaannya, Taeyong yang mempunyai koneksi di bagian personalia, memasukkan Winwin lebih dulu ke perusahaan itu, kemudian mengatur supaya Ten juga masuk ke perusahaan itu. Winwin berperan sangat bagus menjadi sahabat Ten dan Ten sama sekali tidak curiga.

Meskipun sebenarnya Taeyong sedikit mencemaskan keselamatan Ten ketika berada di dekat Winwin, mengingat betapa terobsesinya Winwin kepada dirinya.

Tetapi sekarang Taeyong memutuskan bahwa mungkin tidak membutuhkan Winwin lagi, keberadaannya apalagi bersama obsesinya mulai terasa mengganggu rencana Taeyong. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Winwin kepada Ten nantinya? "Jadi kau akan membawa Ten kemana?" Winwin tidak mau menyerah, menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan mata penuh tekat. Dia akan mencari tahu bagaimanapun caranya, dan dia akan berusaha agar Taeyong bersedia mengikutkannya dalam rencananya. Enak saja Ten akan pergi berduaan dengan Taeyong tanpanya!

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Taeyong menyipitkan mata, menatap Winwin dengan tatapan mata mengancam, "Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Winwin langsung tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa Taeyong bersikap begitu kasar kepadanya? Apakah karena Ten?

Winwin menggertakkan giginya, selama ini dia mengikuti rencana Taeyong, mendekati Ten, berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya, mengorek-ngorek informasi sekecil apapun dan memberikannya kepada Taeyong, dan sekarang dia akan dibuang begitu saja? Winwin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki Taeyong. Maka tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa!

###

"Kau akan membawanya besok?" Johnny duduk dirumah Taeyong dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa begitu cepat? Bukankah rencananya masih minggu depan?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Taeyong teringat pada Winwin dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera memindahkan Ten, dia sangat ahli membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang, dan instingnya mengatakan Winwin merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ditatapnya Johnny dengan tatapan mata menyesal, "Aku menyusupkan orangku ke perusahaanmu."

Johnny tampak tidak terkejut, "Hmm.. setelah Jaehyun agen pemerintah juga menyusup ke sana, aku tidak terkejut kalau kau menempatkan orangmu di sana. Kau sengaja memilih perusahaanku bukan sebagai tempat Ten bekerja?"

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang. Aku sengaja mengatur semuanya."

Johnny terkekeh, "Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau kau menghubungiku duluan dan menceritakan semuanya, aku bisa mengatur semuanya untukmu."

"Tapi kau nanti akan dicurigai."

Johnny menganggukkan kepalanya, sangat mengerti akan pertimbangan Taeyong, "Kalau kau akan berangkat malam ini, aku akan meminta jet pribadi keluarga stand by di bandara nanti malam, mereka akan mengantarmu ke bandara di pulau jeju, bandara terdekat dari pulau, kemudian kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke pulau dengan speed boat."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan membawa beberapa pengawal dan pegawaiku ke sana."

"Oke, aku akan menyuruh mereka menyiapkan beberapa speed boat untuk mengangkut semuanya, kalau masalah pelayan, kau tidak perlu cemas. Rumah Paman Donghae penuh dengan pelayan yang setia."

"Apakah mereka bisa tutup mulut?" Taeyong tidak suka jika ada pelayan yang bergosip. Gosip bisa membahayakan untuk seseorang yang berada di posisinya.

"Dijamin. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penduduk asli pulau itu, dan mereka menjadi pelayan turun temurun, beberapa di antaranya, ayah atau ibunya pernah menjadi pelayan di sana dan sudah pensiun, beberapa keluarganya merupakan pekerja perkebunan yang juga di miliki Donghae Leechaiyapornkul di sana. Mereka sangat setia kepada paman Donghae, dan karena kau tinggal di sana sebagai tamu dari Donghae Leechaiyapornkul, mereka akan setia kepadamu juga."

"Bagus. Terima kasih Johnny, suatu saat aku akan membalas bantuanmu ini."

Johnny menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan terkekeh, "Kuharap sekarang kiita sudah impas Taeyong." Jawabnya dalam canda.

###

Jaehyun dan teamnya sudah putus asa, mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak Ten di manapun, "Sang Pembunuh" tampaknya sangat licin dan ahli menyembunyikan diri sehingga mereka tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Dalam ruangan itu, Jaehyun termenung dan meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

Alam bawah sadarnya bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa Ten sudah mati...dibunuh oleh "Sang Pembunuh" yang tak punya hati. Marah atas pemikirannya itu, Jaehyun bangkit berdiri, meraih jaketnya dan mengenakannya, lalu melangkah ke luar. Dia butuh kopi, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan mati karena frustrasi. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang dia keluar dan melalui trotoar. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya, membawa uap air. Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat langit yang gelap dan mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan. Benaknya berkelana sambil melangkah memasuki cafe yang menjadi langganannya, Cafe itu terletak di ujung jalan yang banyak dilalui orang sehingga cukup ramai, meskipun sedikit ramai dan sesak, tetapi cafe itu menyediakan kopi yang sangat enak, aromanya harum dan kental dengan cream nabati yang sangat cocok ketika dipadukan.

Jaehyun memasuki cafe itu dan memilih tempat dudukn di ujung, dia memesan kopi yang selalu dipesannya, kopi robusta yang pekat, dengan cream tanpa gula. Setelah itu dia duduk dan menunggu.

"Hai Jaehyun."

Jaehyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya. Dia mengangkat alisnya,

"Hai Winwin." Semula Jaehyun hampir tidak mengenali Winwin karena potongan rambutnya baru, Winwin tampak...berbeda. Dia sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya di tempat kerja dulu.

"Tak kusangka akan menemukanmu di sini." Winwin tersenyum manis, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Ten menghilang dari kantor? Perusahaan bilang dia tugas ke luar kota, tetapi aku meragukannya, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Perusahaan bilang Ten ke luar kota? Jaehyun langsung waspada, bukankah sudah jelas Ten hilang karena diculik oleh "Sang Pembunuh"? Kenapa perusahaan bisa menutup-nutupi hilangnya Ten? Apakah ada orang dalam di perusahaan yang merupakan kaki tangan "Sang Pembunuh"?

"Mungkin saja Ten sedang bersenang-senang dengan salah satu pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man yang tampan itu."

"Apa?" Kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar fokus sepenuhnya pada Winwin.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" Winwin masih tetap tersenyum manis, "Setelah kau pergi, Ten dekat dengan seorang lelaki yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja pada suatu malam, dan sungguh suatu kebetulan lelaki itu adalah pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man, klien terpenting perusahaan kita, mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu meeting perusahaan, dan dari yang aku dengar mereka menjadi dekat." Winwin mengedipkan matanya, "Menurutku Ten sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih barunya di sebuah tempat eksotis, dan karena lelaki itu pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man, bisa saja Mr. Lee Soo Man memberikan bantuan pengaruhnya sehingga bisa membuat seolah-olah Ten sedang tugas keluar kota." Winwin memutar bola matanya,

"Abaikan kata-kataku, mungkin memang imaginasiku yang berlebihan...aku mungkin terlalu cemas karena Ten sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, aku ke rumahnya beberapa kali dan dia tidak ada." Wajah Winwin tampak sedih.

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba saja ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kantornya, lalu menghubungi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mr. Lee Soo Man, Winwin tanpa sadar mungkin telah memberikan petunjuk penting bagi Jaehyun, mungkin saja hal itu layak diselidiki, mungkin saja "Sang Pembunuh" ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Lee Soo Man, dan mungkin saja lelaki misterius yang dikatakan sebagai pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang sebenarnya.

Dengan gelisah, Jaehyun menyesap kopinya, lalu setengah membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Maafkan aku Winwin, aku harus pergi."

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Winwin, Jaehyun meletakkan uang pembayaran di mejanya lalu bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu Winwin menatap kepergian Jaehyun dengan senyum licik dikulum di bibirnya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja. Winwin berharap Jaehyun segera menemukan Ten, sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa dekat-dekat lagi dengan Taeyongnya. Dia bisa saja memberitahu Jaehyun langsung, tetapi itu sama saja membuka penyamarannya sebagai kaki tangan Taeyong, dan juga bisa membuat Taeyong membencinya karena membuka mulut. Ini adalah cara terbaik. Winwin tersenyum membayangkan kesempatan besar di depannya ketika Ten sudah terpisah dari Taeyong.

###

Yang dirasakan Ten pertama kali adalah perasaan hangat dan jatuh cinta yang mendalam. Ten tersenyum manis, menatap lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup, jumlahnya ada sembilan buah dan diatur setengah lingkaran, tampak begitu indah.

Ten mengernyit ketika menelaah perasaannya. Rasa yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa takut yang membuatnya mual dan sakit... rasa yang dirasakannya adalah kebahagiaan...hampir mendekati euforia mendadak... kenapa bisa begitu?

Sebelum Ten bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Taeyong sudah ada di itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mata redup yang khas dan dalam, tatapan mata penuh kesedihan.

"Apakah kau mengerti apa artinya itu?" Taeyong mengedikkan dagunya ke arah lilin-lilin itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Ten merasa sesak napas.

...

Ten langsung membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit dan begitu tegang. Napasnya terengah dan dia merasa gelisah. Mimpi lagi, mimpi tentang Taeyong lagi..

Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, Ten tersentak mendapati Taeyong ada di sana. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang diseret mendekati ranjang, termenung di sana dan tampaknya sudah lama menatap Ten yang tertidur. Matanya tampak tajam, menatap dalam.

Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah lama duduk di sana mengawasi Ten. "Mimpi buruk?" suara Taeyong terdengar serak...dan lembut. Ten mengernyitkan keningnya, semua informasi yang diberikan kepadanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki ini sedang menargetkannya untuk menjadi korban berikutnya, tetapi sekian lama Ten dalam tahanannya dan lelaki ini tidak segera membunuhnya. Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Taeyong sebenarnya?

Ten mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas ranjang, beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Taeyong, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Ten penuh arti, tetapi tidak mengatakan apaapa.

"Mimpi apa?" Taeyong bertanya lagi, dan hal itu membuat pipi Ten merona. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia bermimpi mengalami perasaan euforia bersama Taeyong bukan? "Bukan apa-apa." Ten merasakan keringat mengaliri dahinya, meskipun kamar ini berpendingin. Mimpi tadi rupanya telah sangat mempengaruhinya, entah kenapa.

Lilin berwarna biru itu... kenapa seolah-olah Ten harus bisa mengingat apa maknanya? Dan apa hubungan ini semua dengan Taeyong, lelaki itu pasti tahu sesuatu, pasti. Karena Ten yakin bahwa Taeyonglah yang telah meninggalkan tanda itu di manamana, di restoran waktu dia kencan makan malam dengan Jaehyun, di dapurnya waktu dia diculik, dan di kamar ini ketika dia sadarkan diri pertama kali. Ten harus bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah arti lilin berwarna biru yang ditata seperti itu?" Ten menyuarakan pemikirannya, menatap Taeyong, setengah takut, setengah menantang. Lelaki itu seharusnya memberitahu Ten apapun yang dia tahu. Ten tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban,

Taeyong sendiri, tidak disangka malahan menatap Ten dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Ten mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini hampir sama dengan mimpinya, Taeyong menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Ten merasa bersalah, membuat Ten merasa bahwa seharusnya dia tahu apa arti lilin-lilin itu. "Aku mengalami amnesia, setelah kecelakaan itu." Mata Ten menyipit "Kecelakaan yang membunuh ayahku." Matanya menatap Taeyong penuh tuduhan.

Tetapi rupanya lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata Ten, dia menatap perempuan itu datar, "Amnesia. Yah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mengingatnya Ten." Tiba-tiba jemari lelaki itu terulur, dan Ten tidak bisa menghindar ketika lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dan mengangkatnya ke mulutnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut, "Kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena aku amnesia," sela Ten jengkel, "Katakan padaku apa arti lilin-lilin itu dan kenapa kau selalu menunjukkannya kepadaku? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menggangguku?"

Taeyong menatap Ten tajam, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Ten setengah menjerit, menatap Taeyong dengan frustrasi.

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangkanya, secepat kilat Taeyong mendorong tubuh Ten ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Napasnya begitu dekat dengan Ten, bibirnya ada di depan bibirnya, hanya berjarak beberapa inci, membuat Ten gugup dan gemetar, kedua tangannya ada di samping kepalanya, masing-masing ditahan oleh Taeyong. Tubuh lelaki itu menguncinya, kakinya menekan kaki Ten, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mungkin aku akan membantumu supaya kau ingat." Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Ten.

Ciumannya selalu terasa seperti ini. Ten setengah meronta, tetapi tidak berdaya ketika Taeyong melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Taeyong selalu menciumnya tanpa peringatan dan efek yang dirasakan oleh Ten selalu sama, seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar, rasanya seperti aliran listrik yang merayap dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya, membuatnya gemetar dan meremang.

Lidah lelaki itu agak memaksa, menguakkan bibir Ten sehingga terbuka lalu menyeruak masuk dan menjelajah di sana, membagi panas dan gairahnya yang menggoda lidah Ten. Ten sibuk menolak sekaligus menahan gairahnya. Oh astaga, dia hanyalah laki-laki yang tidak berpengalaman, apa dayanya menghadapi lelaki yang sangat ahli mencium ini?

Seluruh diri Ten gemetar akan ciuman Taeyong yang membakar, lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, benar-benar melumatnya, seakan sudah sekian lama dia menanti untuk melakukan hal ini, tidak ada satu jengkalpun bibir Ten yang terlewat oleh cecapan lidah dan bibirnya, kadang Taeyong menyesap ujung bibir Ten, kadang memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggoda, kadang langsung memagut bibir Ten dengan gemas, dan kadang lidahnya memilin lidah Ten, mengajarinya cara memuaskannya dan membalas ciumannya.

Ten merasakan kepalanya pening dan dorongan gairah itu menghentaknya, datang dari sensai panas yang menyengat di pangkal pahanya, rasa yang tidak disangkanya akan muncul dari sana.

Oh Ya Ampun! Bagaimana mungkin Ten bisa merasa bergairah atas cumbuan lelaki ini?

"Tidakkah kau ingat ini Ten?" Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya dan mendesah di telinga Ten, lalu menggoda dengan memagut telinga Ten, napasnya terasa hangat di sana, "Tidakkah kau ingat bibirku ini?"

Apakah ini berarti Ten pernah bernama Taeyong sebelumnya? Apakah ini berarti Ten pernah bercumbu dengan Taeyong seperti ini sebelumnya? Mungkinkah itu...?

Tiba-tiba kelebat bayangan itu muncul begitu saja, dua tubuh yang menyatu. Sama-sama telanjang dan menyatu...dan itu adalah Ten dan Taeyong! Ten terkesiap dan berusaha meronta meskipun tangannya masih ada dalam cengkeraman Taeyong, dia membelalakkan matanya ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Apakah kau memberikan obat kepadaku dan membuatku berhalusinasi?"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis mendengarkan perkataan Ten, "Berhalusinasi? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa „halusinasimu‟ itu adalah sebuah kenangan?"

Ten meringis. Kenangan? Bagaimana mungkin dia punya kenangan? Ten tidak bisa mengingat, dia tidak bisa mengingat!

###

Sementara itu Jaehyun menatap komputernya, semua data pemerintah tentang Mr. Lee Soo Man muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki itu datang ke negara ini satu tahun yang lalu, membawa nama besar perusahaannya yang membuat semua perusahaan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan investasi darinya. Kemudian dia memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Yi Fan Seo.

Jaehyun tidak pernah menghubungkan hal ini sebelumnya, dia berpikir adalah wajar, Mr. Lee Soo Man memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh taipan kaya asal Jerman yang akhirnya memilih menetap di negara ini bersama keluarganya itu. Perusahaan Yi Fan adalah salah satu yang paling maju dan potensial dibanding saingannya di bidang sejenis. Jaehyun hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seluruh keputusan ini berhubungan dengan Ten.

Seharusnya dia mengingatnya, Ten-lah yang meng-golkan tender Mr. Lee Soo Man... seharusnya dia sadar bahwa semuanya berhubungan. Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika membaca informasi itu, Mr. Lee Soo Man telah menyewa properti atas namanya, di sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah yang dijaga ketat... padahal setahu Jaehyun, Mr. Lee Soo Man mempunyai rumah lain yang ditinggalinya selama berkunjung ke negara ini.

Memang tampaknya benang merahnya terlalu tipis, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Ini patut untuk diselidiki, Jaehyun akan segera mengkoordinasi orang-orang terbaiknya untuk mengawasi di sana, mencari keberadaan Ten dan menangkap "Sang Pembunuh".

###

"Aku pernah mengecupmu di sini." Taeyong meraih jemari Ten dan mengecupnya lembut, membuat sekujur tubuh Ten menggelenyar.

"Dan juga di sini." Lelaki itu kemudian membalikkan telapak tangan

Ten, mengecup pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian bibirnya merambat naik, ke bagian dalam siku Ten, dan sekali lagi menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut.

Ten mengernyit, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi Taeyong masih menahannya dengan tubuhnya, tangannya yang sebelah juga masih di cengkeram oleh lelaki itu sehingga seluruh usaha Ten tidak ada gunanya.

"Jangan meronta Ten, aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Taeyong berbisik dengan suara rendah, membuat Ten menahan gerakannya, gemetar.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ten bergumam sambil mengernyit, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Siapa bilang?" Taeyong mengecup dagu dan rahang Ten dengan menggoda, suaranya misterius, tatapannya menggoda, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau padamu, Ten." Bibir Taeyong mulai menyentuh bibir Ten, napasnya terasa hangat, dan Ten tahu bahwa Taeyong akan menciumnya dalam sedetik...

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat tubuh Taeyong menegang. Matanya berkilat marah dan bibirnya membeku hanya satu inci dari bibir Ten.

Dia menarik kepalanya dan menatap ke pintu dengan geram, merasa tidak senang atas gangguan yang tidak menyenangkan di saat yang tidak tepat itu, "Siapa itu?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu berasal dari Sebuah suara yang mengejutkan membuat Ten mengernyitkan keningnya dan mendesah karena terkejut, merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Ini aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan."

Taeyong yang mendengar suara Winwin, tak kalah terkejutnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Winwin akan seberani itu mengambil resiko untuk membuka kedok penyamarannya sendiri di depan Ten. Dan yang paling membuat Taeyong geram adalah karena Winwin begitu beraninya mengganggu saat-saat pribadinya bersama Ten.

Pemuda itu mulai menjadi pengganggu dalam rencananya, bahkan Taeyong mulai merasa menyesal karena melibatkan Winwin dalam rencananya untuk Ten. Selama ini Taeyong masih menoleransi Winwin karena masih menghormati mendiang kakaknya yang merupakan sahabat Taeyong. Tetapi rupanya sekarang Taeyong harus bertindak tegas.

"Siapa itu?" Ten bergumam bingung, lalu ketika dia benar-benar yakin akan pendengarannya, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ke arah Taeyong dengan bingung, "Siapa itu?" ulangnya bingung. Astaga…suara itu mirip suara Winwin!

Taeyong menatap Ten datar, "Aku harus pergi, nanti kita akan melanjutkan ini, Ten." Suaranya penuh peringatan.

Kemudian dengan gusar, Taeyong bangkit dan melepaskan tindihannya dari tubuh Ten, lalu berdiri dan tanpa kata maupun penjelasan kepada Ten, lelaki itu melangkah meuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Ten langsung terduduk, menatap ke arah pintu tempat Taeyong pergi. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab perkataannya, mungkinkah itu tadi suara Winwin? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mungkin itu hanyalah salah satu pegawai Taeyong yang suaranya mirip dengan Winwin.

Ten menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghantuinya.


	12. Chapter 11

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, Winwin?" Taeyong menatap marah ke arah Winwin yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda ini bebas keluar masuk rumah Taeyong karena seluruh penjaga mengira dia adalah orang kepercayaan Taeyong. Tetapi mulai saat ini Taeyong memutuskan bahwa Winwin hanya boleh masuk tanpa seizinnya, pemuda ini telah berani melanggar teritorial pribadinya dan mengganggunya.

Winwin sendiri menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan mata merayu, dia tidak peduli dengan kegusaran di mata Taeyong. Ketika dia datang tadi, salah seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa Taeyong sedang berada di kamar tempat dia menyekap Ten. Perasaan cemburu langsung membakarnya, membuat kepalanya panas dan hampir gila ketika membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Taeyong berduaan saja dengan Ten di kamar.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berdua berasyik masuk di dalam kamar! Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Taeyong adalah miliknya dan Ten harus menyingkir jauh-jauh. Dan kalau rencananya berhasil, sebentar lagi Ten akan terpisah jauh dari Taeyong.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama pria itu di dalam." Winwin memajukan dagunya berani, "Kenapa kau menyibukkan dirimu dengannya Taeyong, dia laki-laki tidak tahu terima kasih, seharusnya kau membunuhnya saja. Tidakkah kau lebih memilih bersamaku? Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, Taeyong."

Taeyong langsung meradang melihat betapa tidak tahu dirinya Winwin. Dia menatap Winwin dengan pandangan jijik, memundurkan tubuhnya seolah pemuda itu adalah wabah,

"Aku tidak pernah punya pikiran sedikitpun untuk membuang waktuku bersamamu, Winwin. Seharusnya kau sadar ketika aku mengungkapkan hal itu dengan halus, tetapi rupanya isyarat halus tidak berguna bagimu dan aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan lebih kasar, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, tetapi kau harus berhenti bersikap menjijikkan dan menggangguku."

Kata-kata kasar Taeyong langsung membuat Winwin pucat pasi, dia membelalakkan mata, luka yang dalam tampak di sana, tetapi kemudian Winwin berhasil menguasai diri, dia malahan mendekati Taeyong dan menyentuh lengan lelaki itu dengan menggoda,

"Taeyong, jangan menipu dirimu seperti ini, aku tahu kau seorang lelaki yang penuh gairah, dan mengingat sekian lama kau tidak melakukannya, kau butuh pelampiasan, dan aku ada disini, sangat bersedia menjadi pelampiasanmu."

Taeyong menepiskan jemari Winwin dari lengannya, dan ketika pemuda itu terus mendekatkan tubuhnya, Taeyong mencekal dagu Winwin dan merentangkan tangannya, mendorong pemuda itu menjauh serentangan tangan dengan jarinya masih mencengkeram dagu Winwin,

"Aku bukanlah hewan..." desis Taeyong, "Yang melakukan seks hanya untuk melampiaskan birahinya. Dan meskipun aku sedang bergairah..." tatapan Taeyong menelusuri tubuh Winwin dengan melecehkan, "Kau sudah jelas bukanlah pria yang ku bayangkan untuk memuaskannya."

Dengan kasar Taeyong melepaskan dagu Winwin dan melangkah mundur, tatapannya penuh ancaman.

"Menjauhlah Winwin, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena menggangguku." Taeyong tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, dia akan membunuh Winwin kalau itu diperlukan. Dan kemudian, setelah melemparkan pandangan jijik sekali lagi kepada Winwin, Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

###

Winwin mengelus dagunya yang memerah karena cengkeraman Taeyong dengan marah, matanya membara karena sakit hati, dan benaknya dipenuhi kebencian kepada Ten. Taeyong telah menolaknya dengan kasar, tetapi Winwin tidak akan menyerah, dia yakin bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya Taeyong tertarik kepadanya, lelaki itu hanya sedang teralihkan perhatiannya karena kehadiran Ten.

Ten...

Dengan penuh kebencian, Winwin menatap ke arah pintu besar yang terkunci, tempat Ten terkurung di dalamnya. Ten adalah pengganggu. Satu-satunya halangan bagi Winwin untuk memiliki Taeyong. Dan Ten harus dilenyapkan!

###

"Saya mulai khawatir dengan keberadaan tuan Winwin yang terlalu dekat." Mark melirik ke arah layar-layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dari kamera pengawas di rumah besar ini. Di salah satu layar tampak gambar di mana Winwin masih berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh menegang di depan pintu kamar Taeyong, menatap penuh kebencian ke arah sana.

Taeyong juga menatap kearah layar itu dan mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku sudah berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa obsesinya kepadaku adalah harapan yang sia-sia, tetapi rupanya dia terlalu bebal untuk menerima kenyataan."

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tuannya cemas,

"Dia bisa membahayakan seluruh rencana."

"Maka suruh orang untuk mengawasinya, jangan sampai dia

berencana sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."

Mark menatap setuju, "Saya akan mengawasinya, saya berfirasat bahwa dia mempunyai rencana tidak baik."

Kemudian, di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di antara Taeyong dan Mark, suara telepon di meja itu berbunyi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui nomor telepon itu, dan hanya berita pentinglah yang boleh di sampaikan melalui telepon itu.

"Ya." Taeyong menjawab telepon itu dengan singkat dan waspada.

"Tuan Taeyong."

Itu suara Doyoung, salah satu anak buah Taeyong, ahli menyamar dan memang sudah disiapkan sejak dini untuk menyusup ke agen pemerintah. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga, bahwa Doyoung adalah agen ganda, dan pemuda inilah yang menjadi kunci penting langkah Taeyong sehingga bisa lebih maju daripada Jaehyun.

"Apakah saluran yang kau pakai aman?" Taeyong masih waspada.

"Aman, Tuan." Suara Doyoung merendah, "Saya rasa tuan harus bergerak sekarang, Jaehyun malam ini mengadakan rapat koordinasi mendadak dengan semua agen, saya rasa dia telah mendapatkan petunjuk yang menghubungkan Mr. Lee Soo Man dengan Ten, dia memerintahkan pengawasan atas semua properti yang disewa atas nama Mr. Lee Soo Man, yang saya tahu, tempat anda sekarang masuk di dalam list yang Jaehyun bicarakan."

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa Jaehyun bisa menghubungkan semuanya secepat itu? Dia pikir lelaki itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghubungkan benang merahnya. Entah ini semua karena Jaehyun tidak sebodoh yang Taeyong pikirkan, atau karena ada pengkhianat di lingkup dalam Taeyong...mata Taeyong menyipit, mungkin saja firasat Mark benar, bahwa Winwin benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ok. Siap. Terima kasih Doyoung." Lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap Mark yang masih di sana, menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Keadaan darurat, jalankan rencana pembersihan." Gumam Taeyong tenang, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Mark.

###

Di seberang sana, setelah menutup telepon, Doyoung menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah ke kantor tempat Jaehyun mengadakan rapat penting bersama semua agennya, dia tadi pamit dengan segera untuk meninggalkan meeting. Tidak ada satu agenpun yang curiga karena dia pergi keluar mendadak di tengah meeting, malahan semua agen tampak mencemaskannya dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan segera. Doyoung memang telah menggunakan kepandaian beraktingnya untuk berpura-pura sakit dan izin meninggalkan meeting itu di tengahtengah – di saat yang dia perkirakan sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Rupanya aktingnya berhasil, Doyoung tersenyum mengingat ekspresi cemas di wajah teman-teman agennya, dan terutama di wajah Jaehyun. Doyoung senang Jaehyun mencemaskannya.

Ketika Jaehyun memulai rapat rahasia itu dan membeberkan seluruh informasi yang didapatkannya, Karin benar-benar terkejut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Jaehyun menemukan benang merah untuk mencari keberadaan Taeyong. Dia sudah mengawasi Jaehyun dan memastikan semuanya, seharusnya tidak ada yang terlewat olehnya…

Tetapi sekarang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Doyoung tahu dia harus memperingatkan Taeyong, atasannya. Doyoung tentu saja sangat setia kepada atasannya itu, karena meskipun kejam, Taeyong selalu berlaku baik kepada semua anak buahnya. Meskipun sekarang kesetiaan Doyoung sedikit ternoda oleh perasaan pribadinya yang bertumbuh begitu saja kepada Jaehyun.

Tetapi tidak masalah, bukankah dengan melakukan ini dia bisa melakukan yang dikatakan pepatah, sambil berenang minum air? Taeyong bisa mendapatkan Ten sesuai keinginannya, dan dengan begitu, akan memuluskan rencananya untuk…mendapatkan Jaehyun. Benaknya tiba-tiba saja membayangkan wajah Jaehyun dan kekecewaan yang akan terpatri di sana ketika dia datang dan menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat. Jaehyun pasti akan kecewa...tetapi mungkin hal itulah yang harus dialami oleh Jaehyun.

Doyoung tidak mau Jaehyun menemukan Ten, dia tidak mau Jaehyun berada di dekat Ten lagi. Selama ini perasaannya telah terpendam begitu lama, mencintai atasannya itu diam-diam, menahankan sakitnya ketika menyadari bahwa Jaehyun mulai melibatkan perasaannya dalam misinya menyangkut Ten. Doyoung telah lama diam, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mau diam begitu saja. Ten tidak boleh berada di dekat Jaehyun. Ten punya tempatnya sendiri, dan itu semua ada di bawah kekuasaan Tuan Taeyong.

###

"Ten." Taeyong setengah berbisik, sedikit mengguncang bahu

Ten yang tertidur, "Bangun Ten."

Ten membuka matanya, membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan ketika kesadarannya kembali dia terkesiap kaget mendapati Taeyong membungkuk di depannya berselubung bayangan gelap yang membuatnya tampak seperti siluet yang menakutkan.

Dia hampir menjerit, tetapi Taeyong menempatkan jemarinya di bibir Ten,

"Stt..." Suaranya tajam, tegas dan tak terbantahkan, "Diam, jangan bersuara, kau akan ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau." Ten memekik, membuat Taeyong langsung membekap mulutnya. Tetapi hal itu malahan membuat Ten meronta-ronta, berusaha mengeluarkan suara jeritan protes. Dia tidak mau mengikuti kemauan lelaki ini, dia ingin pulang! Dia ingin lepas dari semua kepelikan ini dan kembali ke dalam kehidupan biasanya yang nyaman. Hidup tenangnya tanpa ada Lee Taeyong di dalamnya!

Taeyong sendiri merengut gusar karena Ten terus menerus bergerak melawannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mark yang dia tahu ada di sana, berdiri dalam kegelapan menatapnya, "Mark." Taeyong mengucapkan isyarat tanpa kata ke arah Mark, pelayan setianya itu langsung mendekat.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan ahli, Taeyong menyentuh saraf di titik penting Ten, membuatnya pingsan, tubuhnya langsung jatuh lemas, tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran.

Taeyong setengah menopang tubuh Ten, lalu menatap Mark yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Siapkan dia. Aku sendiri akan bersiap-siap, ingat, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang recana ini, kita harus sangat berhati-hati."

Salah seorang anak buahnya yang disusupkan ke dalam kantor tempat Jaehyun bekerja telah memberikan informasi rahasia barusan, bahwa Jaehyun mulai mencurigai motivasi Mr. Lee Soo Man menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang kebetulan merupakan tempat Ten bekerja. Dan saat ini dari hasil pencariannya, Jaehyun telah berangkat bersama agen-agen paling kuatnya untuk datang dan mengawasi rumah ini.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Taeyong harus membawa Ten pergi dari rumah ini.

Sebelum pergi, Taeyong menekan nomor Lee Soo Man, Meskipun pertemanan mereka bisa dikapatan sangat kompleks, lelaki itu adalah mentor sekaligus temannya yang setia, dan Taeyong akan selalu bisa mengandalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ada apa Taeyong?" Lee Soo Man mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya serak, seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, Lee Soo Man."

Taeyong mengucapkan serangkaian instruksi. Setelah selesai, dia menutup percakapan dan senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya, membayangkan betapa gusarnya Jaehyun nanti ketika lelaki itu datang ke rumah ini dan menyadari bahwa Taeyong sudah selangkah lebih maju.

###

Johnny menerima telepon mendadak dari Taeyong barusan dan setuju untuk menyiapkan semuanya meskipun lebih cepat satu hari dari yang direncanakan. Dia menutup teleponnya dan mulai menghubungi nomor yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Johnny." Suara di seberang sana terdengar dalam, suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Johnny.

"Paman Donghae. Maafkan saya menelepon selarut ini." Johnny merasa tidak enak, pasti dia telah mengganggu istirahat malam paman Donghae dan isterinya, tetapi dia harus melakukan pemberitahuan supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman ke depannya, "Tamu saya membutuhkan pulau itu sekarang, untuk ditempati malam ini."

"Oke. Lakukan saja Johnny, pulau itu bebas digunakan selama musim ini, aku dan Jessica belum berencana mengunjunginya lagi."

"Terima kasih paman." Setelah mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbasa-basi, Johnny menutup pembicaraan, kemudian dia tercenung. Memikirkan tentang paman Donghae, sahabat ayahnya yang sangat baik hati itu.

Johnny mengernyit ketika bayangan akan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Leechaiyapornkul terbersit di benaknya, dia sangat mengagumi kekuatan cinta Paman Donghae dan isterinya Jessica sesudahnya yang mampu bergandengan tangan dengan kuat, dan menghadapi seluruh cobaan yang menguras emosi itu. Kalau saja Johnny yang berada di posisi paman Donghae, dia pasti tidak akan kuat...

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas pengetahuan melesat dan menusuk ingatan Johnny. Jantungnya langsung berdebar.

Oh Astaga...sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya selama ini.

Johnny menyentuh dagunya dengan dahi berkerut, berpikir dalam, Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?

###

Mereka keluar dari rumah itu dalam kegelapan, dalam mobil hitam yang tidak kentara. Suarana sekitar perumahan mewah itu masih lengang. Taeyong sendiri memangku Ten yang masih pingsan dengan kepala di pangkuannya. Mark ada di kursi depan, duduk di sebelah supir.

Jemari Taeyong mengelus dahi Ten dengan lembut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Ten pelan. Sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan hidup dalam pelarian lagi. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, setelah semua dokumen siap dan Taeyong bisa meninggalkan negara ini dan kembali ke italia.

Mobil-mobil lain yang juga berwarna hitam bergabung dari segala penjuru jalan, mobil-mobil itu dikendarai oleh pengawal dan orangorang kepercayaan Taeyong, meskipun begitu mereka tetap menjaga jarak agar iring-iringan mobil mereka tidak kentara. Malam yang pekat dan jalanan yang sepi memudahkan perjalanan menuju bandara, ketika mobil berhenti, Mark melangkah keluar duluan dari mobil dan mengambil kursi roda lipat di bagasi, Taeyong kemudian keluar, dan meletakkan Ten dari gendongannya ke atas kursi roda, tubuh Ten terkulai di sana, dan kemudian tanpa kata, Taeyong mendorong Ten memasuki lobby bandara diikuti oleh Mark dan orang-orangnya. Mereka memasuki pintu samping, untuk area jet pribadi yang sudah menunggu di sana.

Di dekat landasan, Johnny telah menunggu, lelaki itu memakai mantel hitam yang tebal, karena angin begitu kencang berhembus, menggerakkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Ten dan menatap Taeyong, "Pesawat sudah menunggu, aku sudah mencoba membuat semuanya serahasia mungkin sehingga tidak terlacak."

"Terima kasih." Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berangkat sekarang."

Mata Johnny tidak pernah lepas dari Ten, "Kapan kau berencana berangkat ke Italia?"

"Segera setelah seluruh dokumen beres, aku sudah membuatnya lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, mungkin dalam dua minggu lagi atau kurang."

Johnny menarik napas panjang, "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, menyangkut Ten."

Mata Taeyong langsung menyambar Johnny dengan waspada. Dua lelaki tampan itu saling bertatapan dalam kediaman yang penuh makna. Sampai akhirnya Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan Johnny." Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, gerakanku agak terbatas di negara ini karena aku begitu berbeda dan mencolok di antara semuanya. Nanti kalau sudah di Italia, aku akan lebih leluasa karena berada di daerah kekuasaanku sendiri." Matanya menatap serius ke arah Johnny, "Kapanpun kau nanti ke italia, kau bisa mencariku."

Johnny terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Taeyong, dia mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah terikat dengan negara ini, Taeyong." Gumamnya dalam tawa, menyimpan makna yang mendalam.

###

Aroma wangi yang khas, membuat Ten menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan entah kenapa seluruh badannya terasa sakit, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Dia berada di atas ranjang...ingatan Ten berusaha menelaah dan kemudian dia teringat betapa dia telah bergulat di atas ranjang mencoba melawan kehendak Taeyong yang ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia ingat bahwa Taeyong membekap mulutnya, tetapi setelah itu Ten tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Jemarinya bergerak mengusap sprei di bawah tubuhnya dan Ten menyadari bahwa kain sprei ini berbeda dengan yang bisanya. Ten terkesiap dan membelalakkan matanya, mencoba menembus kegelapan yang melingkupi ruangan ini.

Ini bukan kamar tempat dia ditempatkan sebelumnya, ini kamar yang berbeda! Ten terduduk dan menatap sekeliling, segera setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, dia bisa menatap sekeliling yang remang-remang.

Dia ada di mana lagi sekarang?

Ten mulai panik, dia bangkit dari ranjang, samar-samar mendengar suara aneh di kejauhan, suara deburan ombak...

Suara deburan ombak? Berarti Ten ada di tepi pantai? Dekat dengan lautan? Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klik pintu yang terbuka, Ten terlompat kembali ke ranjang, menarik selimut sampai ke bahunya dan berbaring dengan tegang, berpura-pura tidur.

Napasnya terengah, tetapi Ten berusaha mengaturnya agar terdengar teratur. Dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dulu agar bisa mengukur keadaan.

Pintu terbuka dan kemudian terdengar ditutup lagi dan dikunci.

Langkah-langkah yang tenang mendekati ranjang, kemudian ranjang bergerak karena sosok itu duduk di tepinya, di dekat Ten.

Apakah itu Lee Taeyong? Tanpa bisa ditahan, jantung Ten mulai berdebar, dia ingin menahan debaran jantungnya itu, tetapi Ten tidak bisa mengontrolnya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa supaya sosok itu siapapun dia tidak menyadari bahwa Ten sudah terjaga. Jemari yang panjang dan kuat, tiba-tiba menelusuri pipi Ten, begitu lembut, seperti perlakukan kepada sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja Ten merasa nyaman, semakin nyaman ketika jemari itu mengusap dahinya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar menjadi rileks, debaran jantungnya merada berganti menjadi perasaan familiar yang menyenangkan...perasaan disayang dan dicintai.

Kemudian bibir yang hangat mengecup pipinya, lembut dan penuh sayang. Aroma jantan yang khas, febreeze melingkupinya, dan sosok itu berbisik lembut,

"Ten..."

Debaran di dada Ten kembali lagi mendengar suara itu, Itu adalah suara Lee Taeyong. Dipenuhi oleh kerinduan yang mendalam berbalur dengan kesedihan yang tersembunyi. Kesedihan seorang kekasih yang telah sekian lama menahan rindu dan kesepian.

###

Jaehyun mengawasi rumah mewah yang tampak lengang itu, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatupun yang aneh di sana, dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Tetapi dia berfirasat bahwa ada sesuatu di sini, dan firasatnya kadang kala tidak bisa disepelekan.

Sudah hampir empat jam, dari jam empat pagi dia mengawasi, dan dia mulai merasa lelah. Tetapi kemudian, duduknya tegak dan waspada, begitupun agen-agen yang berada di mobil lain yang diparkir di sisi lain dengan tak kentara. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam meluncur memasuki gerbang rumah itu. Mobil mewah itu tak sendiri, di belakangnya ada serombongan mobil lain yang mengikuti pelan.

Sepertinya itu Mr. Lee Soo Man, lelaki itu memang terkenal suka membawa banyak pengawal kemana-mana. Sepertinya di usianya yang semakin tua, Mr. Lee Soo Man mulai paranoid dengan keselamatan hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun mencibir, buat apa hidup kaya kalau kemudian hanya dikejar oleh ketakutan?

Mobil itu memasuki gerbang diikuti mobil pengawalnya, lalu pintu gerbang tertutup dan suasana menjadi hening. Jaehyun menunggu lama, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan, mereka tak bisa menunggu terusterusan seperti ini, mereka harus berbuat sesuatu.

Dia menelepon atasannya, mengkonfirmasikan persetujuan untuk mengunjungi Mr. Lee Soo Man dengan berbagai alasan. Mr. Lee Soo Man adalah warga negara asing, tindakan apapun yang sekiranya menyinggung dan tidak terbukti, bisa menimbulkan permasalahan internasional pada akhirnya. Jaehyun harus benar-benar berhat-hati dalam melangkah. Atasannya pada akhirnya menyetujui langkah Jaehyun, hal itu membuat Jaehyun menghela napas lega.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Jaehyun menoleh kepada Doyoung yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Doyoung? Sakitmu sudah baikan?" Jaehyun teringat Doyoung tampak begitu sakit ketika izin untuk meninggalkan rapat penting mereka kemarin, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu masuk."

"Aku sudah baikan, sudah minum obat." Doyoung tersenyum, dia diinstruksikan untuk selalu mengawasi Jaehyun, jadi pagi-pagi sekali dia datang dan memaksa Jaehyun untuk ikut mengawasi, semula lelaki itu menolak mentah-mentah dan menyuruh Doyoung untuk pulang dan beristirahat, tetapi untunglah Doyoung berhasil meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dia sudah baikan.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu, Oke? Kondisi tubuh kita yang paling penting, apalagi sebagai seorang agen kita harus siap sedia untuk menghadapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi." Jaehyun tersenyum, dia sudah beberapa lama bersama Doyoung yang menjadi anak buahnya, meskipun bertubuh mungil dan tinggi serta wajahnya terlalu cantik seperti kelinci, Doyoung ternyata merupakan salah satu anak buahnya yang paling kompeten dalam melaksanakan tugas. Pekerjaan mereka sudah membuat mereka begitu dekat, Jaehyun menyayangi Doyoung tentu saja, pemuda itu sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Doyoung merasa dadanya mengembang hangat penuh rasa bahagia akibat perhatian dan kelembutan yang diberikan Jaehyun kepadanya, benaknya berkelana membayangkan, seandainya Jaehyun menjadi kekasihnya, dia tentu akan dihujani dengan lebih banyak perhatian dan kelembutan.

Doyoung menghela napas panjang, matanya bersinar penuh tekad. Semua hal dalam benaknya itu, membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menjauhkan Jaehyun dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ten.

Jaehyun sendiri masih mengawasi rumah besar itu beberapa lama, lalu dia mengambil keputusan, "Oke. Sepertinya sudah saatnya. Kita akan mengunjungi Mr. Lee Soo Man sekarang."

Tanpa menanti tanggapan Doyoung, Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya dan mendekati pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu, di depan sana ada dua orang berpakaian khas pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man, jas hitam dan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah seorang pengawal sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengawasi Jaehyun yang membuka jendela mobilnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Jaehyun menunjukkan lencana agen pemerintahnya dan menatap pengawal itu dengan tatapan tegas. "Aku tahu tuanmu ada di sini. Ini urusan pemerintahan. Katakan aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Pengawal itu terdiam lama dan mengawasi Jaehyun dalam-dalam, kemudian dia melempar pandang kepada rekannya yang langsung menelepon untuk menghubungi bagian dalam rumah. Sejenak kemudian, pengawal itu menganggukkan kepala kepada rekan pengawalnya, lelaki itu langsung bergerak memencet tombol, dan pintu gerbang itupun terbukalah. Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

###

"Tidak saya sangka akan menerima tamu di sini, ada apa gerangan?" Mr. Lee Soo Man, lelaki tua dengan rambut yang sudah berwarna putih itu melangkah menuruni tangga dan menyambut Jaehyun yang berdiri waspada bersebelahan dengan Doyoung yang mendampinginya.

"Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan seperti biasa, Mr. Lee Soo Man." Jaehyun berusaha tampak datar, mengimbangi sikap ramah Mr. Lee Soo Man. Lelaki ini tampak santai dan tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, apakah firasat Jaehyun yang salah?

"Saya belum berkenalan dengan anda." Mr. Lee Soo Man tampak fasih berbahasa indonesia meskipun logatnya terdengar sedikit aneh, lelaki itu mengelurkan tangannya kepada Jaehyun yang langsung dibalas Jaehyun dengan tegas,

"Saya Jaehyun, dan ini rekan saya, Doyoung." Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Doyoung yang berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya, "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya adalah agen pemerintah yang khusus mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pertahanan negara, menyangkut hubungan luar negeri." Jaehyun menatap Mr. Lee Soo Man dalam-dalam, "Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan rutin."

Mr. Lee Soo Man mengangkat alisnya, "Pengecekan tentang apa?" "Kami biasanya mendata properti setiap warga asing di negara ini secara berkala. Kami menemukan kejanggalan bahwa anda menyewa dua rumah besar secara bersamaan dan hanya menempati salah satunya, agen saya melapor bahwa rumah yang ini tidak dilaporkan sebagai kediaman tetap anda, anda menempati rumah lainnya di lokasi yang lain."

Mr. Lee Soo Man tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, membuat Jaehyun menatap bingung dan jengkel atas reaksi tak terduga dari lelaki ini, "Maafkan saya, bukan maksud saya tertawa." Mr. Lee Soo Man masih saja tersenyum lebar, "Saya hanya sedikit kagum betapa rincinya penelitian yang kalian lakukan kepada saya." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah salah seorang pengawalnya yang berdiri di dekat tangga, "Panggilkan BoA kemari, biarkan kami menjawab pertanyaan tuan Jaehyun ini. Sehingga dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan melangkah menaiki tangga, menghilang di ujung atas, sementara itu Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya, BoA? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan BoA?

###

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Suara Taeyong dalam, sedikit geli, membuat Ten terkesiap dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena ketahuan. Pipinya merona merah, untunglah mereka berada di kegelapan sehingga Taeyong tidak akan bisa melihat Ten merona.

Dengan pelan Ten membuka matanya, menemukan sosok lelaki tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ruangan ini gelap, dan Ten masih sedikit pusing karena tertidur entah berapa lama. Tetapi dalam kegelapan itupun dia menyadari betapa bayang-bayang bukannya membuat sosok Taeyong menjadi menakutkan melainkan malah mempertegas garis wajahnya menjadi begitu tampan.

Taeyong lelaki yang sangat tampan tentu saja, meskipun gelap, Ten bisa membayangkan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam. Tiba-tiba benaknya berkelana mengingat perasaan terpesonanya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Taeyong di jalanan yang gelap itu, saat lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari gangguan para berandalan. Saat itu Ten terpesona, pun ketika dia menemukan Taeyong adalah pengawal Mr. Lee Soo Man...dan sampai saat makan malam mereka yang menyenangkan, Ten masih terpesona.

Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya. Seandainya saja keadaan berbeda, seandainya saja Taeyong bukanlah pembunuh menakutkan yang diyakininya dikirim untuk membunuh ayahnya dan dirinya, bisakah Ten jatuh cinta kepada Taeyong? Ten memejamkan matanya atas pengetahuan yang mendalam yang diakui oleh hatinya, tetapi ditolak oleh otaknya.

Ya... Dia bisa mencintai lelaki ini, seandainya keadaan berbeda...

Perasaan itu menakutkannya, membuat Ten beringsut menjauh dari tepi ranjang dan menatap Taeyong dengan waspada, "Apakah kau akan memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku?" Mata Ten berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari jalan menyelamatkan diri, atau setidaknya mencari alat perlindungan yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari pemaksaan kehendak yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Chrsitopher. Sementara itu Taeyong hanya diam, ketika dia berbicara suaranya terdengar geli,

"Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja Tidak!" Ten langsung berteriak waspada, ketakutan. Lelaki ini tampaknya kejam dan suka bermain-main dengan korbannya sebelum melahapnya, Ten harus berhati-hati.

"Percuma melawan Ten, kau bahkan sudah menjadi milikku tanpa kau menyadarinya." Taeyong menegakkan punggungnya dengan tegas, "Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadarinya, sekarang, di sini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanku."

Taeyong mendekat, membuat Ten panik. Tetapi kemudian ponsel di saku lelaki itu berbunyi, membuat wajahnya mengerut marah karena terganggu, ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon,

"Ya?" diangkatnya telepon itu, menunggu kabar yang sudah di antisipasinya.

###


	13. Chapter 12

Pertanyaan Jaehyun terjawab ketika sosok perempuan muda, mungkin seusia Jaehyun dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi turun dari tangga, langkahnya gemulai, dan dia melemparkan senyum genit ketika melihat Jaehyun. Tanpa dinyana, perempuan itu mendekat ke arah Mr. Lee Soo Man dan menggelayut manja di lengannya,

"Siapa yang mengganggu istirahat siang kita sayang?" bibir indah perempuan itu yang memakai lipstick menggoda sehingga tampak basah dan berkilauan sedikit cemberut, matanya melirik ke arah Jaehyun dan Doyoung, mempelajari.

Sementara itu Jaehyun terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wanita itu masih muda, sementara usia Mr. Lee Soo Man dua kalinya... tetapi melihat bahasa tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih...

Mr. Lee Soo Man memandang ke arah Jaehyun dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu,

"Saya menyewakan rumah ini untuk BoA... kekasih saya. Sangat tidak memungkinkan aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumah yang saya tinggali sekarang di negara ini." Mr. Lee Soo Man mengedipkan matanya, "Anda tahu aku punya anak dan isteri di negara asalku."

Jaehyun hampir saja ternganga kalau dia tidak segera sadar dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Tentu saja... pantas Mr. Lee Soo Man menyewa rumah ini dan tidak meninggalinya, hanya mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu, ternyata rumah ini digunakan untuk tempat tinggal wanita simpanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun merasa hampa dan kecewa, dia berpikir ada titik terang dalam pencariannya, ternyata instingnya salah. Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, tetapi tetap saja ada hal-hal yang perlu ditanyakannya, dia menatap Mr. Lee Soo Man dengan tajam, mencoba mencari celah sedikit saja dari ekspresi sempurna dan tak bersalah yang ditampilkan oleh lelaki tua itu.

"Saya sedang melakukan pencarian atas seorang pria...saya mendengar dia berkencan dengan salah satu pengawal anda." Mr. Lee Soo Man mengerutkan keningnya, dia lalu terkekeh setelah mencerna kata-kata Jaehyun, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata geli dan mencemooh,

"Saya tidak pernah mencampuri kehidupan asmara para pengawal saya, kalaupun anda ingin mencari tahu tentang mereka, yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu anda hanyalah memberikan list data diri para pengawal saya." Ada nada serius di balik senyum ramah lelaki tua itu, "Saya akan menyuruh pengacara saya mengirimkannya kepada anda."

Jaehyun menatap lelaki itu lagi dalam-dalam, tetapi memang ekspresi Mr. Lee Soo Man tidak terbaca, entah dia memang benar-benar jujur, atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya, Jaehyun tidak tahu. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mencecar Mr. Lee Soo Man dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena dia masih merasa mengganjal dan belum puas, tetapi kemudian Doyoung menyentuh lengannya lembut, dan ketika Jaehyun menatap Doyoung, perempuan itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan tanpa kata.

Seketika itu juga Jaehyun menyadarinya, dia hampir saja bertindak kelewat batas dan kalau dia meneruskan tuduhan-tuduhannya tanpa bukti, mungkin saja itu bisa menyinggung perasaan Mr. Lee Soo Man.

Lelaki itu tadi menyebut "pengacaranya" pastilah bukan hanya kata-kata sambil lalu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Mr. Lee Soo Man." Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya datar, "Maafkan atas gangguan dari saya di istirahat siang anda."

Mr. Lee Soo Man menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah pengawalnya yang langsung mengiringi Jaehyun dan Doyoung keluar dari rumah itu.

Segera setelah mobil Jaehyun keluar dari pintu gerbang, Mr. Lee Soo Man menelepon Taeyong,

"Everything is Ok." Gumamnya pada Taeyong.

###

"Bagus." Taeyong bergumam dalam senyuman puas. Lalu menutup teleponnya dan memandang Ten dengan tatapan tajam dan sensual, "Sampai dimana kita tadi? Ah ya... Aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jemari Taeyong bergerak perlahan dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Jangan!" Ten membelalakkan matanya panik ketika Taeyong melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya dan sekarang telanjang dada di depan Ten, "Taeyong! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

Jemari Ten menampik di depan tubuhnya, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari sentuhan Taeyong, tetapi lelaki itu menangkap kedua lengannya, lembut tetapi kuat, jantung Ten berdegup kencang, dia ada di atas ranjang bersama lelaki yang bertekad untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Oh Astaga...apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Apaa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ten." Dengan cepat Taeyong menarik tubuh Ten dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya, sampai tubuh Ten menabrak dadanya, lalu kepalanya menunduk dan bibirnya mencari bibir Ten, ketika mendapatkannya dia langsung memagutnya dengan penuh gairah, melumatnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat Ten megap-megap.

"Lepaskan...mmppphh... " Ten tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika bibir Taeyong benar-benar menguasai bibirnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada Ten untuk melepaskan diri, tubuh Ten didekapnya erat-erat dalam pelukannya sementara ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin panas dan semakin bergariah.

Lalu Taeyong setengah membanting tubuh Ten ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Bibirnya masih memagut bibir Ten, menahan seluruh erangan dan teriakan protesnya. Lama kemudian, ketika tubuh Ten melemas dan Taeyong bisa merasakan penyerahannya, lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ten yang berbaring di bawahnya, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah, tubuh mereka hampir merapat dengan dada telanjang Taeyong menempel di tubuh Ten.

Lelaki itu berdebar. Ten menatap mata gelap Taeyong dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dengan tubuh menindihnya. Debarannya terasa sampai ke dada Ten...dan kejantanan lelaki itu sudah bergairah di bawah sana, mendesak di antara pangkal paha Ten, membuat pipinya merona merah,

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ten... tidak akan..." Bibir Taeyong bergerak lembut dan mengecup dahi Ten, mengirimkan sensasi seperti meremas jantungnya, bibir lelaki itu lalu turun dan mengecup alis Ten, tak kalah lembut, lalu turun ke matanya, ke pelipisnya, ke pipinya, ke dagunya, ke rahangnya dan mengirimkan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa henti ke seluruh bagian wajah Ten, jemarinya meraba dengan lembut, mengusap permukaan lengannya kemudian menuju ke nipplenya, menyentuhnya dengan remasan sambil lalu, mengirimkan percikan api ke seluruh tubuh Ten.

Ten merasakan tubuhnya melayang, antara mau dan tidak mau.

Sensasi ini terlalu hebat untuk didapat laki-laki yang tidak berpengalaman seperti dirinya, dia bingung.

Taeyong sepertinya mengetahui kebingungan Ten, dia mengecupi cuping telinga Ten dan berbisik serak, penuh gairah, "Lepaskan semua Ten, aku tahu kau menginginkanku, sebesar aku menginginkanmu." Logat italia Taeyong terdengar kental ketika mengucapkan rayuannya, karena gairahnya.

Ten membelalakkan mata, dihantam oleh gairah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya, ketika Taeyong meraih tangannya dan menempatkannya di bawah, di atas kejantannya yang begitu keras, siap untuk memiliki Ten,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Kau rasakan betapa aku menginginkanmu? Ten...lelakiku, kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama..."

Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan pakaian Ten, masih dengan kelembutan yang menghipnotis, yang membuat Ten hanya terdiam, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar dan perasaan penuh antisipasi. Lalu giliran Taeyong membuka celananya, menunjukkan keseluruhan tubuh telanjangnya yang bergairah, begitu kokoh dan mengeras untuk Ten.

Ten memalingkan mukanya, merasa malu dan bingung karena merasa begitu ingin tahu akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Taeyong selanjutnya kepadanya. Ten malu karena tidak mampu meronta lagi, gairah yang ditumbuhkan Taeyong di dalam dirinya telah membuatnya terbakar dan ingin lebih lagi. Lelaki ini sangat ahli dalam mencumbu Ten, mengenai titik-titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika kemudian kejantanan Taeyong yang begitu keras dan panas menyentuh pangkal pahanya, Ten terkesiap, kaget karena sentuhan kulit itu terasa membakar di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya. Dengan panik Ten berusaha mendorong tubuh kuat Taeyong di atas tubuhnya, tetapi Taeyong menenangkan Ten, dengan bisikan-bisikan rayuan lembut di telinganya, dan usapan di dada dan lengannya.

Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk memasuki Ten, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengecup lembut nipple Ten, hanya kecupan sambil lalu, tetapi nipple Ten langsung menegang, seolah meminta lebih.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, kemudian memberikan apa yang diminta oleh tubuh Ten kepadanya. Bibirnya membuka sedikit dan menangkup nipple Ten ke dalam kehangatan mulutnya, lidahnya mencecap, mencicipi tekstur lembut dari dada Ten dan nipplenya yang mengeras, dan kemudian tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu menghisap nipple Ten, membuat Ten mengerang tertahan dengan napas terengah dan jantung berdebar, merasakan sensasi berkunang-kunang di matanya, serta kenikmatan yang membakar di dadanya, mengalir ke pangkal pahanya, membuatnya membuka pahanya tanpa sadar dan menerima sentuhan kejantanan Taeyong di sana.

Lelaki itu merasakan betapa panasnya lubang Ten, basah dan hangat, siap menerimanya, dengan lembut Taeyong menekankan kejantanannya, berusaha tidak membuat Ten terkejut, tetapi seperti sudah seharusnya terjadi, lubang Ten melingkupinya dengan hangat, seakan menghisapnya untuk terus masuk lagi ke dalam, mendorongnya untuk menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Ten.

Taeyong mengerang dan mencoba menahan dirinya, dia tidak boleh terburu-buru meskipun hal ini sudah dinantikannya begitu lama sampai membuatnya nyaris gila karena mendamba. Tubuh Ten yang indah sekarang ada di bawahnya, pasrah untuk termiliki, dan Taeyong sudah berada di ujung kesabarannya. Akhirnya, dengan erangan parau dalam upayanya untuk tetap bersikap lembut, Taeyong mendorong dirinya, menguakkan kelembutan yang telah sekian lama didambakannya itu dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ten, sedalam-dalamnya, Ten terkesiap, mengerang dan mengangkat pahanya tanpa sadar melingkari pinggul Taeyong, membuat lelaki itu leluasa menenggelamkan dirinya di sana.

Sejenak Taeyong terdiam, menikmati kehangatan basah tubuh Ten yang melingkupinya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Ten untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya, lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya bersinar lembut ketika menemukan bagaimana mata Ten bersinar takjub dan bingung. Mata Ten yang sipit menatap Taeyong setengah panik, setengah terhipnotis.

Taeyong lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Ten sehingga mata itu tertutup, "Nikmati saja sayang." Desis Taeyong parau, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, merasakan gairah yang luar biasa membakarnya atas sensasi yang membakarnya itu. Dia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, menggoda Ten, membuat jantung Ten berdegup kencang dan nafasnya semakin cepat.

Tubuh dua anak manusia itu menyatu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak manusia diciptakan di bumi ini. Gerakan penuh gairah, penyatuan diri untuk mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa.

Taeyong mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, merasakan kenikmatan itu datang dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Oh Ya Ampun, Ten benar-benar luar biasa, pemuda itu membuatnya melayang. Taeyong menatap Ten, dan membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya,

"Tatap aku sayang, tatap aku dan lihatlah betapa kau memberikan kepuasan kepadaku." Taeyong mengernyit menahan dorongan kenikmatan yang berdentam-dentam di kepalanya, "Tatap aku Ten..." Lalu Taeyong mengerang dalam, mencapai orgasmenya yang sangat luar biasa.

Ten mencoba mengikuti instruksi Taeyong untuk menatapnya, tetapi ketika Taeyong dihantam oleh kenikmatannya sendiri, Tenpun ikut larut ke dalam orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Pelepasan itu terasa nikmat, membuat Ten melayang dan memejamkan matanya, hanyut dalam ledakan orgasme Taeyong yang terasa panas dan hangat, menyembur jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka terdiam, dengan tubuh Taeyong masih menindih tubuhnya dan tungkai Ten yang melingkari pinggul Taeyong, napas mereka terengah-engah dan debaran jantung mereka masih berkejaran

###

Jaehyun menyetir mobilnya kebingungan dan menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, ketika berada di lampu merah, dia berhenti dan menoleh, menatap Doyoung yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya,

"Ada yang aneh, aku tahu, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan di balik sikap ramahnya itu."

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu curiga Jaehyun." Pemuda itu menatap rekan agen sekaligus atasannya itu dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki tua yang genit."

Jaehyun menelaah semuanya. Lalu sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang dia yang terlalu curiga, mungkin dorongan Jaehyun untuk bisa menemukan Ten, membuatnya memaksakan seluruh petunjuk yang ada.

"Kau benar Doyoung, maafkan aku...misi ini terlalu mempengaruhi emosiku."

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun penuh pengertian, "Aku mengerti Jaehyun." Dan ketika memalingkan mukanya jauh dari pandangan Jaehyun, Doyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kini semuanya beres, Jaehyun tak akan pernah bisa menemukan Ten. Dan ketika Jaehyun bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa antara dia dan Ten sudah tidak ada harapan, maka akan muncul kesempatan bagi Doyoung untuk menyusup ke dalam hati Jaehyun. Doyoung bisa bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

###

Winwin marah luar biasa, dia datang ke rumah tempat Taeyong menyekap Ten, hanya untuk menemukan Mr. Lee Soo Man yang ada di sana. Lelaki tua itu menatap Winwin seolah Winwin adalah anak kecil yang bodoh,

"Taeyong tidak ingin kau tahu apapun tentang rencanamu selanjutnya nak, dia sudah mencampakkanmu."

Winwin mendengus marah, menatap Mr. Lee Soo Man dengan panuh tuduhan, "Taeyong tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

Lee Soo Man menghela napas panjang dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Pergilah Winwin dan lakukan hal-hal yang mungkin lebih berguna daripada mengejar-ngejar Taeyong, kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Lee Soo Man melemparkan pandangan jijik ke arah Winwin, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Winwin sendirian di ruang tamu itu, lelaki itu melangkah menaiki tanggal diikuti oleh BoA, yang sekarang sudah tidak berpakaian seksi lagi. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu pengawal Lee Soo Man yang membantu sandiwaranya untuk mengusir Jaehyun beserta kecurigaannya dari rumah ini.

Sementara itu Winwin memandang sekeliling dengan geram bercampur kemarahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Taeyong lepas darinya, dia tidak akan menyerah! Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Taeyong kembali dalam jangkauannya. Taeyong miliknya! Winwin tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya darinya.

###

Ten merasakan perasaan yang samar di tubuhnya, perasaan samar yang familiar sekaligus asing...rasa yang memenuhi pangkal pahanya...

Dia terkesiap dan langsung terduduk dari ranjangnya, tetapi usahanya tertahan oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkupi pinggangnya. Ten menatap lengan itu, lalu menatap lelaki pemilik lengan itu dan terkesiap.

Astaga...ya ampun...Ten berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya, suatu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya ketika baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki ini semalam telah berhasil merayunya, membuat Ten menyerahkan dirinya! Tubuh Ten gemetaran, merasa malu dan menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar seperti laki-laki murahan, larut ke dalam rayuan lelaki ini dan menyerahkan tubuhnya!

Ten bukan laki-laki seperti itu! Dia lelaki baik-baik yang selalu ingin menjaga tubuhnya untuk suaminya nanti...dan sekarang, Lee Taeyong telah merenggut semuanya!

Dengan kasar, terdorong oleh kemarahan dan kekecewaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, Ten mendorong lengan Taeyong yang masih melingkari tubuhnya dengan posesif, membuat lelaki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu menggeliat, merasa diusik dari kelelapannya.

Taeyong membuka matanya, mengernyit sebentar karena sinar matahari sore sudah menembus tirai kamar itu, membuat matanya harus beradaptasi. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Ten sudah terduduk, dengan tatapan membara marah kepadanya. Lelaki kecilnya ini siap meledak rupanya. Taeyong tersenyum dan melemparkan tatapan mata menggoda, menelusuri tubuh Ten,

"Selamat pagi Ten. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah ketika aku bangun tidur."

Ten mengikuti arah pandangan Taeyong dan memekik ketika menyadari bahwa dadanya telanjang, bebas terbuka di bawah tatapan mata Taeyong. Dengan panik, dia meraih selimut yang bergumpal acak-acakan di sekitar pinggulnya dan menaikkannya ke dadanya, usahanya itu malah membuat selimut yang sama yang ternyata juga menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah Taeyong tertarik dan membuka.

Ten mengerang malu dan memalingkan muka, memejamkan mata dan merasakan tubuhnya merona dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa meskipun sekilas tadi, dia telah melihat betapa kejantanan Taeyong telah sangat bergairah dan keras, begitu siap...

Ten mendengar Taeyong terkekeh, menertawakan tingkah konyol Ten, lelaki itu lalu berdiri, tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya, dan seolah makin geli melihat Ten memalingkan muka sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat,

"Kenapa harus malu sayang?" Taeyong yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang membungkuk dan meraih dagu Ten yang terduduk di tengah ranjang sambil memeluk selimutnya di dadanya, " Apakah kau tidak ingat betapa semalam kau sangat menikmati memandang, menelusuri dan mencecap seluruh tubuhku?"

Wajah Taeyong yang begitu dekat membuat Ten membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata hitam gelap yang indah itu. Ten merasa amat sangat malu, dan dia semakin terkesiap ketika melihat bekas-bekas merah di pundak dan dada Taeyong, lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Ten dan tertawa.

"Ya, sayang kau yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas ini di tubuhku. Ten yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira, kalau saja kau mampu mengingat betapa bergairahnya kau dibawah tubuhku...kau pasti akan mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam sana, kau sangat menginginkanku untuk memuaskanmu." Taeyong memaksakan Ten mendekat dengan mencengkeram dagunya lembut, lalu lelaki itu mengecup bibir Ten dengan menggoda.

"Kau milikku Ten, dan akan selalu menjadi milikku, ingat itu."

Dan kemudian sambil meraih celananya yang terlempar di lantai, beberapa meter dari ranjang, Taeyong berjalan ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk memakai celananya, lalu tanpa menoleh lagi membuka pintu kamar, dan melangkah keluar serta menguncinya dari luar, mengurung Ten kembali di dalam kamar.

Ten tidak berani melihat Taeyong sama sekali. Padahal tadi dia sudah bersiap untuk marah besar kepada lelaki itu, kalau perlu dia ingin menampar, memukul atau bahkan mencakar wajah yang sempurna itu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya karena telah diperdaya dengan rayuan lelaki itu. Tetapi sayangnya, ketika Taeyong membuka matanya, lelaki itu langsung memancarkan nuansa arogan yang membuat siapapun lawannya tak berdaya, begitupun Ten.

Kemudian kalimat Taeyong terngiang di kepalanya, Ten yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira... Ten mengintip ke bawah selimutnya dan mengernyit. Tidak ada darah di sana, bukankah ini saat pertamanya? Bukankah sebagian besar mengeluarkan darah di malam pertama?

Tetapi...bagaimanapun juga, bukankah meskipun jika tidak ada darah, setidaknya akan terasa sakit ketika tubuh seorang lelaki memasukinya pertama kalinya? Ten mencoba menelaah tubuhnya dan tidak merasakan sesuatupun, semua terasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja...

Ingatan erotis semalam membuatnya menggelenyar ketika mengenang betapa mudahnya tubuh Taeyong meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, meski tahap pertama agak susah, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bisa memasukinya dengan begitu dalam dan nikmat, tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Ten memegang keningnya yang terasa pening, antara bingung dan putus asa. Ya ampun, apakah dia sebenarnya bukanlah laki-laki suci pada saat kemarin Taeyong membuatnya terpedaya? Kalau begitu? Sebelumnya Ten pernah bercinta? Ataukah memang Taeyong terlalu ahli dalam mencumbunya sehingga Ten benar-benar siap dan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

###

Jaehyun tengah duduk di tengah kamarnya, merenung. Ten. Nama itu berkutat terus menerus di dalam benaknya, membuatnya hampir gila memikirkan tentang Ten.

Perasaan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak berdaya untuk menemukan pria yang dicintainya. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan menghubungi atasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Atasannya terdiam sedikit lama sebelum bersuara, "Kau sudah berusaha, team kita akan terus mencari." Lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku hanya berharap ketika ingatan Ten kembali, dia sedang bersama kita, bukan sedang bersama "Sang Pembunuh" itu."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apakah bagimu yang penting hanya ingatan Ten? Kenapa tidak memikirkan keselamatan Ten?"

"Ingat Jaehyun, jangan terbawa emosi dalam melaksanakan tugas ini, kau tentu ingat misi utama kita adalah menjaga Ten sampai ingatannya kembali. Kita mencemaskan bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang hasil penelitian ayahnya yang mungkin membahayakan pertahanan dan keamanan negara kita. Sampai dengan saat ini kita belum pasti, karena itulah kita harus menjaga Ten sampai ingatannya kembali dan kita bisa memastikan." Atasan Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Hanya yang tidak terduga, "Sang Pembunuh" ini kembali dan mengejar Ten."

"Dan Ten bisa saja sudah dibunuh olehnya." Jaehyun mengerang parau. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melibatkan perasaanya dalam hal ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

"Aku masih berharap dia hidup dan baik-baik saja. Ingat berkas-berkas yang kutunjukkan kepadamu itu? Sebuah catatan harian dari mendiang ayah Ten yang selama ini kita rahasiakan? Kalau memang yang tertulis di sana benar, mungkin saja "Sang Pembunuh" tidak membawa Ten untuk dibunuh."

Hati Jaehyun semakin terasa sakit ketika mengingat terntang berkas yang ditunjukkan oleh atasannya dulu itu, berkas yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan impulsif menjauhi Ten dan menyuruh pemuda itu menjauhinya dengan kasar pula. Sejak kelakuannya itu, dia tahu bahwa perasaan Ten sudah tidak sama lagi kepadanya, Ten kecewa dan kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya. Jaehyun mengerang merasa bodoh karena perasaan cemburunya malahan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Jawab Jaehyun, meskipun hal itu terasa bagai buah simalakama bagi dirinya. Kalau "Sang Pembunuh" itu tidak mengambil Ten untuk dibunuh...berarti dia akan mengambil Ten untuk dimiliki...

###

Winwin menatap ponsel di tangannya dan mengernyit dia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Taeyong sejak tadi tapi nomornya tidak dapat pulang dari tempat Taeyong dan menemukan bahwa Mr. Lee Soo Manlah yang ada di sana, dan Taeyong telah membawa pergi Ten ke sebuah tempat yang tidak dia tahu, hati Winwin terasa bergemuruh. Apalagi ketika dia melongok ke meja kerja Ten yang selalu kosong, membuatnya merasa semakin terbakar.

Kemana Taeyong membawa Ten? Apakah dia membawa lelaki itu ke tempat eksotis di Italia? Tempat kelahirannya? Winwin menggeram, seharusnya dia yang ada dibawa ke sana, menikmati percintaannya dengan Taeyong. Seharusnya dia menyingkirkan Ten dari awal, bukannya ikut membantu rencana Taeyong untuk mendapatkan Ten. Sekarang Taeyong meninggalkannya begitu saja, menyakiti hatinya.

Benak Winwin berputar, mencari cara untuk menemukan kemana Taeyong membawa Ten, dia akan mencarinya di perusahaan ini, perusahaan tempat dirinya disusupkan untuk bekerja dan menyamar serta mendekati Ten dan menjadi sahabatnya. Winwin tahu pasti bahwa Taeyong memiliki orang dalam di perusahaan ini, hanya saja dia tidak tahu siapa...tetapi Winwin sudah menduganya, orang itu mungkin saja adalah Johnny Seo. Winwin melangkah menelusuri tempat Johnny Seo berkantor sementara, matanya melirik dengan tatatapan penuh arti Sebenarnya dia sudah selangkah lebih maju, didorong oleh kecurigaannya, Winwin sudah memasang penyadap di dalam ruangan kantor Johnny itu, tersembunyi dengan rapi di bawah meja Johnny...

penyadap itu bisa menangkap percakapan apapun di dalam ruangan itu dengan jelas. Sekarang yang bisa Winwin lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Kalau dugaannya benar bahwa Johnny ada hubungannya dengan Taeyong, dia pasti akan menemukan petunjuk keberadaan lelaki pujaannya itu.

###

"Kemana bibi Jessica, paman? Kenapa beliau tidak ikut kemari?" Johnny duduk di sofa menghadap paman Donghae, sahabat ayahnya yang berkunjung ke kantor ditengah kunjungan liburannya bersama isterinya.

Donghae tersenyum, menatap anak sulung dari Yi Fan sahabatnya yang tanpa terasa telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan seperti ayahnya, hanya saja ketampanan Johnny lebih mencolok dibandingkan ayahnya, dengan wajah seperti visualisasi malaikat pada jaman Renaissance, "Dia masih lelah setelah perjalanan. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa makan malam bersama." Donghae menyebut nama hotelnya, meminta Johnny berkunjung setelah makan malam. "Jessica membutuhkan liburan ini, tempat ini tenang, dan kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu Jessica tidak pernah sama lagi."

Johnny menatap wajah Donghae yang sedih dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan iba sekaligus. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa muram, "Ide bagus, aku sedikit bosan menghabiskan malamku di kota ini, tidak banyak hiburan yang bisa didapat. Tetapi hal ini ada baiknya juga karena aku bisa memperoleh masa tenangku." Johnny mengedipkan matanya penuh arti kepada Donghae, membuat Donghae tergelak. Lelaki ini kelakuannya mirip dengan ayahnya di masa muda, pemain wanita. Tetapi Donghae tahu pria-pria seperti itu pada akhirnya akan berlabuh ketika menemukan orang yang tepat.

"Kau bisa meminjam pulau pribadiku itu semaumu kalau kau menginginkan masa tenang.. Oh ya apakah tamumu sudah nyaman di sana? Kemarin kepala pelayanku di sana memberitahu bahwa tamumu sedikit membuat kehebohan karena dia datang dengan membawa pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di sekeliling rumah." Donghae menatap Johnny dengan pandangan mata menyelidik, "Kau tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia atau sejenisnya bukan? Karena ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku meminjamkan pulauku untuk teman mafiamu."

Johnny tergelak, "Tenang saja paman Donghae, aku tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia kok, aku sedang berurusan dengan sahabatku, yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya…"

###

Di luar, di ruangan lain, di mejanya sendiri, Winwin mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang terdengar jelas dari alat penyadapnya melalui earphone khusus di telinganya, dan tidak bisa menahankan seringainya. Dia sungguh beruntung.

Dengan tergesa Winwin menyalakan komputernya, ini tengah hari, dan kebanyakan pegawai sedang keluar untuk makan siang sehingga suasana kantor sedikit lengang, Winwin mencari dimesin pencarian dan memasukkan nama Donghae Leechaiyapornkul. Lelaki itu cukup terkenal, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan Winwin bisa menemukan dimana pulau yang dimiliki oleh Donghae itu.

Gotcha! Winwin hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya ketika sebuah cuplikan berita memuat tentang profil Donghae Leechaiyapornkul, lelaki ini memiliki sebuah pulau kecil pribadi yang lokasinya dekat dengan pulau jeju, dan bisa diakses dengan perahu boat.

Dengan cepat Winwin langsung membuat panggilan ke agen perjalanan, "Halo saya ingin memesan tiket ke pulau jeju, malam ini juga."

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Winwin teringat pada Jaehyun. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke sana sendirian dan mencoba merenggut Taeyong, yang ada lelaki itu mungkin akan mengusirnya atau malah membunuhnya. Winwin membutuhkan bantuan untuk memisahkan Ten dari Taeyong...

Dengan tergesa Winwin langsung memencet nomor ponsel Jaehyun yang tentu saja diketahuinya,

"Halo?" Suara Jaehyun menyahut di sana, lelaki itu melihat nomor Winwin dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Mereka dulu memang rekan sekerja dan saling bertukar telepon, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Winwin meneleponnya sebelumnya.

"Jaehyun? Ini Winwin." Suara Winwin terdengar setengah berbisik, "Kau ingat pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin dimana aku mencurigai bahwa Ten bukannya pergi untuk tugas bisnis seperti yang dikatakan oleh atasan Ten? Kurasa dugaanku bahwa Ten sedang berkencan dengan lelaki eksotisnya betul, barusan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Johnny Seo...

###

Sementara itu, di ruangannya, sepulangnya Donghae dari sana, Johnny langsung menelepon Taeyong,

"Halo." Jawaban Taeyong di seberang sana terdengar galak, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang gusar.

"Hei...hei...ini aku jangan marah padaku, ada apa Taeyong?" Johnny langsung menyahut dengan geli. Sementara itu Taeyong tercenung, dia benar-benar harus menjaga emosinya kalau berdekatan dengan Ten, tetapi pemuda itu...Oh Astaga, bahkan kenikmatan itu masih berdenyar di seluruh tubuh Taeyong, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Ten, ketika dia membawa Ten mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamanya... Penantiannya yang begitu lama telah terpuaskan seketika, tetapi kenapa Ten bahkan tidak mampu menerimanya? "Taeyong?" Johnny bergumam lagi ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari Taeyong, membuat lelaki itu mengerjap, kembali dari alam lamunannya.

"Ya Johnny, ada apa?"

"Paman Donghae tadi kemari, dia bilang kau membuat kehebohan di sana karena membawa begitu banyak pengawal." Johnny terkekeh, "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu mencolok di sana, paman Donghae bahkan mengira aku sedang berurusan dengan mafia. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan penduduk di sana, bagaimanapun juga sekali waktu beberapa penduduk ada yang pergi dan pulang dari pulau jeju untuk mengambil beberapa pasokan bahan pangan, kalau kau terlalu mencolok, mungkin saja para penduduk itu akan membicarakanmu dengan orang-orang di pulau jeju dan kau bisa ketahuan."

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa sembunyikan pengawal-pengawalmu itu, dan bertingkahlah seperti pengunjung pulau biasa yang datang berkunjung untuk berlibur." Taeyong tampak memikirkan usulan Johnny itu, dia lalu menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku akan mengurangi beberapa pengawalku dan menyuruh mereka semua kembali pada Lee Soo Man, kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak berlebihan dalam penjagaan dan membuat diriku mencolok, lagipula pulau ini adalah pulau terpencil, jadi kecil kemungkinan ada yang bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Taeyong memanggil Mark yang segera datang menghadapnya, "Instruksikan para pengawal untuk pulang ke Lee Soo Man, tinggalkan dua atau tiga pengawal terbaik saja di sini."

Mark mengerutkan keningnya, tidak setuju, "Maksud anda? Anda akan melonggarkan pengamanan di sekitar pulau ini?"

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita terlalu mencolok dengan semua pengawal-pengawal itu, Mark, sebagian penduduk bahkan sudah menggosipkannya hingga sampai ke telinga Donghae Leechaiyapornkul. Aku pikir kita cukup dengan beberapa pengawal saja, toh ini pulau terpencil dan kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang tahu kita di sini."

Mark terpekur, dan meskipun masih memendam rasa tidak setuju, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh,

"Baik. Akan saya instruksikan kepada semuanya."

###

Begitu menerima informasi dari Winwin, Jaehyun langsung berkemas, dia memutuskan tidak akan memberitahu atasannya dan berangkat sendiri menjalankan misi menyelamatkan pasti akan menyuruhnya duduk dan mengadakan meeting dengan semua agennya untuk mengatur strategi, lagipula atasannya tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan keselamatan Ten, yang dipedulikannya adalah informasi penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Ten yang hilang yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke orang lain, apalagi ke tangan "Sang Pembunuh."

Mungkin malahan atasannya itu akan lega kalau Ten terbunuh, jadi semua informasi rahasia yang mungkin ada akan lenyap selamanya bersama lenyapnya Ten. Jaehyun menggelengkan

kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif itu. Dia harus bertindak sendiri sekarang, dengan cepat dan rahasia. Setidaknya kalau informasi dari Winwin salah, dia tidak akan menuai kecaman dari atasannya, sama seperti ketika dia memimpin pengawasan dan penyerbuan ke rumah Mr. Lee Soo Man yang ternyata membuatnya tampak bodoh dan memiliki kecurigaan yang tidak beralasan.

Akan sama kalau Jaehyun menginformasikan tentang pulau yang dimiliki oleh Donghae Leechaiyapornkul ini kepada atasannya, atasannya hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk bertindak tidak gegabah dan menyelidiki semuanya dulu tidak mau menunggu. Dia punya firasat dan kali ini dia yakin, firasatnya pasti benar.

###


	14. Chapter 13

"Anda harus turun Tuan Ten. Tuan Taeyong ingin menemui anda untuk makan malam di bawah." Mark memasuki kamar dan setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal kepada Ten. Ten melemparkan tatapan gusar kepada lelaki itu, jadi karena itulah tiba-tiba saja tadi pelayan-pelayan datang dan membawakannya kemeja berwarna biru muda yang lumayan formal ini. Ten terpaksa memakainya karena tidak ada pakaian lain yang disediakan untuknya di ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak mau turun." Gumam Ten keras kepala, tidak mau begitu saja membiarkan lelaki itu mendapatkan keinginannya. Mark menatap Ten penuh spekulasi lalu mulai mengeluarkan pancingannya,

"Anda benar-benar tidak ingin keluar? Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan anda untuk keluar dari kamar ini, apakah anda tidak merasa bosan? Dan saya juga cemas, kalau anda menolak ajakan makan malam tuan Taeyong, beliau akan memutuskan untuk mengurung anda terus-terusan di kamar ini dan anda tidak punya kesempatan untuk keluar lagi."

Lelaki tua ini ada benarnya juga. Ten tercenung, dia bosan berada di dalam kamar terus-terusnan, ketika menyekapnya, Taeyong benar-benar kejam dan membiarkan Ten benar-benar selalu berada di dalam kamar. Dan mungkin saja dengan keluar dari kamar ini, Ten bisa mempelajari dimana sebenarnya dia berada.. Dia mendengar suara onbak, mereka berada di tepi laut. Hanya itu informasi yang Ten punya.

Makan malam dengan Taeyong mungkin tidak akan merugikannya, hanya akan sedikit menginjak harga dirinya. Ten menghela napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi makan malam sesuai kemauan Tuanmu."

###

Taeyong tampak dingin dan formal duduk di kepala meja dan membisu, lelaki itu memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, tampak seperti pangeran kegelapan yang sedang muram.

"Duduk dan makanlah." Taeyong melambaikan jemarinya dan pelayan yang siap sedia di situ langsung menarikkan kursi untuk Ten,

Ten duduk dan beberapa pelayan dari dapur langsung datang membawa nampan, mangkuk mungil di depannya dibalikkan dan pelayan itu menuangkan sup berwarna jingga ke sana.

"Itu sup lobster, kuharap kau menyukainya." Taeyong sedikit tersenyum tipis, lalu menyantap sup itu dalam keheningan. Mau tak mau Ten mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup itu, menyadari bahwa sup itu sangat enak dan perutnya berbunyi.. .dia rupanya sangat lapar. Dengan malu dia melirik ke arah Taeyong, bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki itu mendengar suara perutnya tadi. Tetapi Taeyong memasang wajah datar dan menyantap supnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ten menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan menikmati sup-nya, beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong dan pipinya memerah. Lelaki ini sudah menidurinya, astaga...Ten mengernyit dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengutuki dirinya yang lemah karena begitu mudahnya larut dalam rayuan Taeyong. Tetapi Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sangat ahli, dan Ten hanyalah seorang pemuda yang tidak berpengalaman,

Ten memutuskan dengan penuh tekad bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh lagi dalam pesona dan rayuan Taeyong. Cukup sekali lelaki itu memperdayanya, mulai sekarang Ten akan menguatkan diri. Taeyong hanya bermimpi kalau mengira dia bisa memiliki Ten lagi sesuai kemauannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Tiba-tiba Taeyong bergumam, menatap Ten dalam, mereka sudah menyelesaikan menyantap sup itu, dan para pelayan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kotor mereka. Sekarang adalah jeda sebelum hidangan utama datang.

"Ten, mungkin kau merasa bingung selama ini...tetapi aku memang menyimpan rahasia tentangmu, rahasia yang kupikir akan kusimpan dan menunggu sampai kau mengingatnya sendiri. Tetapi semalam kau membiarkanku bercinta dengamu..." Taeyong menatap Ten dengan begitu intens, membuat pipi Ten memerah, "Dan kupikir, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk mengungkapkan..."

"Kau bisa mengungkapkan apapun itu di penjara."

Sebuah suara lantang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Ten dan Taeyong menoleh bersamaan, Ten benar-benar terperanjat. Itu Jaehyun. Lelaki itu berdiri, mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Taeyong.

Jaehyun! Apakah Jaehyun datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

###

"Jaehyun!" Ten terkesiap seketika berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Bagaimana Jaehyun bisa sampai ke sini? Apakah memang benar Jaehyun sedang mengusahakan segala cara untuk menolongnya? Dan tubuh lelaki itu basah kuyup, air tampak menetes-netes dari tubuhnya. Apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun? Apakah lelaki itu habis berenang di laut?

Taeyong sendiri dalam sekerjap mata tampak terkejut melihat Jaehyun tiba-tiba muncul di sana, tetapi kemudian topeng ekspresi datarnya muncul dan menutupi semuanya, lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum sambil menatap Jaehyun, "Well ...ternyata aku memang meremehkanmu, kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan marah dan waspada. Lelaki ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh". Tentu saja, penampilannya sangat gelap dan ada aura pekat yang melingkupinya, Jaehyun cuma tidak menyangka bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" setampan ini. Dia pada mulanya berpikir bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" berwajah sangar, penuh tato atau apapun itu yang menunjukkan bahwa dia lelaki kasar dan jahat. Tetapi yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok lelaki elegan dengan ketampanan bangsawan yang khas dan pakaian rapi dan mahal. Jaehyun melirik ke arah Ten, tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Kalau "Sang Pembunuh" memang menginginkan Ten, akankah Ten menerimanya secara suka rela? Benak Jaehyun dipenuhi perasaan cemburu.

Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong berdiri dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Jaehyun semakin waspada dan mengacungkan pistolnya, "Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menembakmu."

"Atas dasar apa kau menembakku? Kau akan dituntut karena menembak warga negara asing yang tidak bersalah."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "kau adalah "Sang Pembunuh", itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untukku."

"Oh ya?" Taeyong tersenyum mencemooh, "Apakah kau punya buktinya?"

Jaehyun terpekur. Lelaki ini sangat licin. Pasti dia masuk ke negara ini sebagai pengusaha. Dan ya. Memang Jaehyun sama sekali tidak punya bukti bahwa lelaki di depannya ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh", dia menelan ludahnya, dan menatap Ten sekilas lalu melemparkan tatapan menantang kepada Taeyong, "Kau menculik Ten dengan paksa."

"Aku tidak memaksanya. Ten milikku, dan aku berhak mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, kau tentu sudah tahu itu." Tatapan mata Taeyong tajam dan penuh arti, membuat napas Jaehyun tersengal karena emosi, "Lagipula, semalam kami sudah saling memiliki, malam yang sangat indah dan memuaskan, benar begitu kan Ten?" Taeyong melirik penuh arti ke arah Ten, sengaja membuat suaranya sensual hingga membuat Ten benar-benar merona.

Semula Jaehyun tidak percaya akan kata-kata Taeyong yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk memprovokasinya, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat ekspresi Ten yang merah padam dan tidak mampu membantah. Darah Jaehyun bergolak, dia marah luar biasa, kurang ajar! Lelaki itu telah menyentuh Ten-nya!

"Akan kubunuh kau!" Jaehyun menarik pelatuknya dan sedetik kemudian dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Taeyong tiba-tiba sudah meloncat dan menerjang Jaehyun. Lalu Taeyong berhasil merenggut pistol itu dari tangan Jaehyun sebelum lelaki itu sempat menembakkannya, dan melemparkannya jauh di luar jangkauan. Dua lelaki itu bergulat dengan kerasnya. Yang satu menghajar yang lain bergantian.

Sementara Ten hanya berdiri kaku shock dan tidak bisa bergerak melihat perkelahian yang brutal dan panas itu. Tetapi rupanya, keahlian bela diri Taeyong dengan tangan kosong memang lebih unggul. Dia mencekal lengan Jaehyun dari belakang, wajah Jaehyun sudah lebam-lebam dan bibirnya berdarah, sementara rambut Taeyong yang biasanya rapi, berantakan dengan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya.

Ten menatap ke arah dua laki-laki itu dan membelalakkan mata. Tangan Taeyong dengan sangat ahli, memposisikan gerakan berbahaya, mencengkeram leher Jaehyun, tatapan matanya begitu kejam hingga matanya nyaris hitam. Lelaki itu memegang leher Jaehyun yang tak berdaya dengan ahli, dia bisa mematahkan leher Jaehyun dalam sekejap dan mencabut nyawanya, sedikit saja gerakan dari Jaehyun, maka nyawanya akan melayang.

"Berani-beraninya kau kemari dan mencoba mengambil milikku!" Taeyong mendesis marah, "Ucapkan doa terakhirmu karena aku akan membunuhmu."

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, tahu bahwa kematian sudah begitu dekat dengannya.

Tetapi kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang begitu kencang. Dan kemudian Jaehyun terlepas dari cengkeraman Taeyong.

Jaehyun membuka matanya, bingung, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ten sedang memegang pistolnya yang tadi terlempar, pemuda itu terengah-engah, tatapan matanya ketakutan di cekam teror, dan ketika Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Taeyong terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegang dadanya.

Dadanya itu bersimbah darah, membuat wajah Taeyong pucat pasi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan Jaehyun, dia menatap Ten, yang masih menodongkan pistol di tangannya, dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu sedih, sedih luar biasa, hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa seperti diremas jantungnya.

"Kau... menembakku Ten? Sayangku..." Kemudian tubuh Taeyong rubuh di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Ten masih terpana akan apa yang dilakukannya, matanya nanar menatap tubuh Taeyong yang tergeletak tengkurap di lantai. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir. Kenapa dia menangis? Ten mengusap air matanya, bingung. Tadi dia melihat Jaehyun hampir di bunuh dan dengan impulsif dia langsung mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai itu dan menembakkannya ke arah Taeyong... dia sudah membunuh Taeyong?

Jaehyun mendengar suara berderap menuju ruang makan itu, para pengawal Taeyong sudah berdatangan, mereka pasti tadi diperintahkan untuk menjauh dan menjaga privasi makan malam Taeyong dan Ten, tetapi sekarang mereka pasti sadar ada yang tidak beres ketika mendengar suara ledakan pistol di harus membawa Ten pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum para pengawal Taeyong datang!

Dengan sigap, Jaehyun menarik lengan Ten yang masih terpaku, dia mengambil pistol di genggaman tangan Ten dan kemudian mencekal lengan Ten, setengah menyeret pemuda itu,

"Ayo! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Ten mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Jaehyun, kepalanya masih menoleh ke belakang, ke sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terbaring tertelungkup tak berdaya. Apakah Taeyong mati...?

Angin laut yang dingin menerpa wajah Ten, ketika Jaehyun menyeretnya sambil berlari kencang. Para pengawal Taeyong tentunya sekarang sudah tahu bahwa ada penyusup dan Ten melarikan diri. Mereka sedang dikejar!

Jaehyun membawa Ten melewati semak-semak tinggi di bagian ujung pantai berbatu karang, yang jarang dilewati. Sebelum ke pulau ini, Jaehyun telah mempelajari strukturnya dan tahu bahwa bagian di lokasi yang berbatu ini kemungkinan besar akan lepas dari pengawasan karena strukturnya tidak memungkinkan untuk melabuhkan perahu boat.

Tetapi Jaehyun tidak habis akal, dia menambatkan jangkar kecil untuk boatnya yang ditinggalkannya sedikit ke tengah laut, di sudut yang gelap. Lalu dia berenang menuju pulau naik diam-diam ke daratan dalam kegelapan. Cara itu rupanya berhasil membuatnya sampai ke pulau tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun bahkan hingga lolos bisa memasuki rumah. Sebenarnya Jaehyun sendiri tidak menyangka dia bisa memasuki pulau itu semudah ini. Tetapi entah kenapa, penjagaan di pulau itu cukup sepi, hanya ada satu atau dia orang di depan. Rupanya lokasi pulau yang cukup terpencil membuat "Sang Pembunuh" lengah dan mengendorkan penjagaannya.

Jaehyun menatap ke arah langit yang gelap pekat, dia beruntung karena hari ini tepat saat malam tidak berbulan, sehingga kesempatan Jaehyun untuk tidak ketahuan sangat besar.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi pantai, Jaehyun menatap Ten dalam-dalam dengan penuh tekad. Pemuda itu menangis, apakah dia menangisi Taeyong?

"Tahan napasmu. Kita akan berenang." Sebelum Ten sempat menjawab, Jaehyun menarik pemuda itu masuk ke air laut, dia berenang di belakang Ten, menghela pemuda itu ke arah perahu boat yang sudah menunggu, lalu menaiki perahu boat itu dan mengangkat Ten dari lautan naik bersamanya.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik ke arah pulau, ada cahaya senter begitu banyak yang di pancarkan dari sana. Para pengawal Taeyong sedang mencari mereka ke seluruh bagian pulau. Jaehyun harus membawa Ten pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaannya dan Ten. Jaehyun menyalakan mesin perahu boatnya, suara mesinnya tertelan oleh deburan ombak yang kencang. Dia melajukan perahunya memutar arah, menjauhi pulau itu.

Lelaki itu melirik Ten yang meringkuk di sudut perahu dan kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan menelepon atasannya, "Aku sudah menyelamatkan Ten. Dia ada bersamaku sekarang." Gumamnya cepat.

Atasannya tampak terkesiap di seberang sana, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan? Jaehyun! Kau tidak bergerak sendiri tanpa koordinasi bukan?!"

"Itu tak penting." Jaehyun mengeraskan suaranya, berusaha mengalahkan suara deburan ombak dan perahu boat yang memenuhi udara. Dia melirik dengan cemas ke belakang, ada nyala lampu berkelap-kelip yang mendekat di kejauhan. Sepertinya ada beberapa perahu boat yang mengejar mereka, jantungnya berdebar, dia harus cepat dan hati-hati, sekarang Ten sudah bersamanya, Jaehyun akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya mereka tidak bisa mengejarnya, "Aku akan mendarat di pulau jeju sebentar lagi, siapkan pesawat untuk membawa kami pulang di landasan yang biasa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atasannya, Jaehyun menutup telepon lalu melajukan perahu boatnya sekencang mungkin.

###

Winwin terlambat datang, dia menyaksikan detik terakhir itu, detik dimana Ten yang bodoh itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah dada Taeyong dan menembaknya. Winwin begitu marah ketika melihat tubuh Taeyong rubuh di lantai. Kekasihnya... lelaki pujaannya, dan pemuda bodoh itu menembak-nya begitu saja!

Ketika para pengawal Taeyong datang, Winwin menyembunyikan dirinya di kegelapan, dia tidak boleh ketahuan berada di sini. Tadi dia datang ke pulau ini menumpang perahu salah satu penduduk yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tamu dan kekasih dari Taeyong. Penduduk itu biasanya mengambil bahan makanan ke seberang setiap harinya, dan dia percaya akan perkataan Winwin mengingat betapa 'wah' nya penampilan Winwin waktu itu. Winwin melihat Mark memeriksa Taeyong, wajahnya tampak muram, lelaki muda itu lalu memberi isyarat kepada para pengawal untuk mengangkat tubuh Taeyong yang lunglai. Bekas ceceran darah tertinggal di lantai tempat Taeyong terbaring, membuat dada Winwin sakit. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluk kekasihnya itu di saat seperti ini.

Air mata mengalir di mata Winwin, air mata kemarahan, kesedihan yang bercampur dendam membara. Dia akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari pulau ini segera, dan dia akan mengejar Ten.

Ten harus menerima pembalasan setimpal karena telah menembak Taeyong. Winwin akan membunuh Ten!

###

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyun membungkus tubuh basah Ten dengan selimut, dia membawa Ten ke rumahnya. Tubuh Ten masih gemetar dengan tatapan mata kosong, pemuda itu shock.

Setelah mendarat di pulau jeju, Jaehyun membawa Ten ke landasan milik pemerintah, sebuah tempat rahasia yang digunakan untuk keperluan darurat jika misi mereka mengharuskan mereka melarikan diri dengan cepat. Atasannya ternyata menanggapi dengan cepat laporan Jaehyun, karena sebuah pesarat pribadi berlogo pemerintah sudah menunggu mereka di landasan.

Jaehyun membawa Ten menaiki pesawat itu, dan mereka langsung di bawa pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, atasannya menelepon, meminta Jaehyun mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Ten ke lokasi perlindungan yang tersedia, tetapi Jaehyun bersikeras untuk membawa Ten ke rumahnya. Rumahnya adalah tempat yang paling aman karena Jaehyun paling mengenal seluk beluk rumahnya, juga setiap titik dalam pengamanannya. Lagipula Jaehyun tidak mau menyembunyikan Ten. Kalau memang Taeyong mengejar dan ingin mengambil Ten, maka mereka harus berhadapan secara jantan. Kalau tidak, dia akan terpaksa membawa Ten terus menerus dalam pelarian. Atasannya akhirnya menyetujui kekeras kepalaan Jaehyun, dengan berat hati tentunya, dia lalu mengatakan akan mengirim agen-agennya untuk menyusul dan menjaga rumah Jaehyun.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan kembali ke kota ini dalam kebisuan. Sekarang sudah hampir satu jam sudah berlalu setelah mereka pulang, dan kondisi Ten masih tetap seperti itu. Jaehyun sendiri telah menghubungi anak buahnya, dan mereka telah menerima instruksi dari atasan langsung Jaehyun untuk segera datang ke rumah Jaehyun dan melakukan penjagaan ketat. Saat ini mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan.

Ten menatap ke arah Jaehyun, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, tetapi air mata malahan mengalir deras dari matanya, bibirnya bergetar, "Aku...aku membunuhnya..."

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, memeluk Ten dengan lembut, "Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku sayang, terima kasih ya."

Tubuh Ten lunglai dalam pelukan Jaehyun, membiarkan lelaki itu membelai rambutnya. Ten sendiri merasa begitu bingung akan perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya, masih teringat jelas ekspresi wajah Taeyong tadi sebelum dia rubuh ke lantai. Kesedihannya itu... seakan-akan merenggut jiwa Ten membuatnya ingin menangis meraung-raung tetapi tidak tahu kenapa...

Ponsel Jaehyun tiba-tiba berbunyi, Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkatnya, "Winwin." Sapanya ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. Jaehyun tidak tahu kalau Winwin sekarang sudah sampai di bandara kota ini, dan sedang menunggu taxi untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun." Winwin membuat suara secemas mungkin, "Aku mendengar dari Mr. Suho atasanku bahwa Johnny sedang bergegas ke pulau Donghae Leechaiyapornkul, ada tamunya yang tertembak, aku cemas sekali Jaehyun, kau kan tahu aku menduga bahwa Ten hyung ada di pulau itu.. aku cemas kalau Ten hyung yang tertembak." Winwin mengarang dan berakting dengan lancarnya, bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah keahliannya, bahkan supaya lebih meyakinkan, pemuda itu mulai terisak-isak, membuat Jaehyun di seberang kehabisan kata-kata.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya lagi dan berpikir, Winwin setahunya adalah sahabat Ten yang paling dekat, dan tentu saja pemuda itu sangat mencemaskan Ten. Jaehyun tidak tega mendengar pemuda itu menangis terisak-isak, mungkin tidak masalah kalau dia memberitahukan keberadaan Ten di rumahnya, dia bisa meredakan kecemasan Winwin dan mungkin kehadiran Winwin bisa menenangkan Ten. "Winwin... aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci... tetapi Ten... Ten sekarang berada di sini di rumahku, bersamaku."

"Benarkah?" Winwin terpekik, "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya Jaehyun, biarkan aku tahu dia baik-baik saja."

"Ten sedang tidak bisa bicara." Jaehyun melirik ke arah Ten yang masih meringkuk dan terisak-isak di sofa, "Mungkin kau bisa ke rumahku saja?" Jaehyun memberitahukan alamat rumahnya kepada Winwin.

Gotcha! Winwin menyeringai lebar. Jantungnya berdegup penuh antisipasi ketika taxinya datang, Winwin memberikan alamat rumah Jaehyun kepada supir, dan dia duduk dengan tidak sabar menunggu taxi sampai ke tujuan.

Tunggulah Ten, dewi pembalasan akan datang dan membunuhmu!

###

Jaehyun menuangkan secangkir kopi kental hitam dari mesin pembuat kopinya. Aroma harum langsung menguar ke udara, memenuhi ruangan. Dia melirik ke arah Ten, pemuda itu tadi menangis histeris, kondisinya sangat kebingungan sehingga Jaehyun berpikir dia harus membawa Ten ke psikiater, kejadian tadi mungkin terlalu mengguncang jiwanya.

Suara mobil terdengar di depan rumahnya, membuat Jaehyun segera mengintip ke luar dengan waspada, dia mendesah ketika melihat Winwin yang turun dari taxi itu. Sebelum Winwin mengetuk pintu, Jaehyun sudah membuka pintunya dan menyambut Winwin.

"Di mana Ten hyung?" Winwin melongok ke dalam berusaha mencari, Jaehyun memiringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Winwin masuk.

"Di Sofa, dia tertidur setelah menangis lama."

Winwin menatap Jaehyun dengan bingung, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Jaehyun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu sekarang" Jaehyun bergumam tegas, "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menghibur Ten."

"Tentu saja." Winwin tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah Ten yang tidur meringkuk di sofa, dia mengguncang bahu Ten lembut, "Ten hyung...?" Winwin berbisik, memanggil nama Ten. Tubuh Ten terguncang dan dia menolehkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap, seolah tidak yakin.

"Winwin?" bisiknya lemah, mengusap matanya.

"Ini aku hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ten langsung menangis lagi ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, dia langsung memeluk Winwin, "Aku membunuh Taeyong...aku..." suara Ten tenggelam di dalam tangis sementara Winwin memeluknya mencoba menghibur Ten yang histeris.

Sementara itu Jaehyun menatap mereka berdua dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan membuatkan kopi..." gumamnya membalikkan tubuh ke arah dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun tertegun oleh rasa nyeri dan panas yang menembus punggungnya, dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Winwin berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum bengis, tangan Winwin memegang pisau, dan pisau itu sekarang menancap di punggungnya, berlumuran darah. Darahnya!

Jaehyun hendak membuka mulutnya ketika pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, masih di dengarnya suara tawa terkikik Winwin.

"Rasakan itu dasar agen bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau menggangu Taeyong, kekasihku!"

Taeyong adalah kekasih Winwin? Jaehyun mengernyit ketika merasakan kesadarannya makin tenggelam akibat rasa sakit yang amat sangat di punggungnya, dia tersengal, berusaha mencari pegangan tapi terlambat! Tubuhnya rubuh di karpet, penuh darah. Winwin membungkuk dan mencabut pisau itu dari punggung Jaehyun, dan mengacung-acungkan pisau yang penuh darah itu kepada Ten.

Ten yang menatap seluruh adegan itu dari sofa memekik kaget, dia terpaku di tempat duduknya, matanya membelalak menatap Winwin yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah, dan kemudian berpaling ke tubuh Jaehyun yang sekarang terkulai di karpet. "Winwin?" Ten menatap Winwin dan kemudian baru menyadari perbedaan yang ditemukannya didalam penampilan Winwin itu. Winwin berpenampilan lebih mencolok dan menggoda... benarkah ini Winwin yang sama?

Winwin sendiri menatap Ten dan tersenyum keji, "Aku akan membunuhmu Ten..."

"Winwin?" Ten bergumam gugup, beringsut dari kursinya ketakutan ketika Winwin melangkah semakin mendekat. "Winwin? Ada apa?'

"Ada apa?" Winwin mulai tertawa, "Seharusnya kau sadar Ten, bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi temanmu. Aku mau mendekatimu atas perintah Taeyong."

Apa? Ten berteriak dalam hati, kesadarannya kembali ketika menerima tatapan membunuh dari Winwin. Jadi selama ini Winwin hanya menyamar? Apakah Taeyong yang mengirim Winwin kemari untuk membunuhnya?

"Kau pria yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Taeyong begitu baik, begitu tampan dan dia harus terikat padamu, laki-laki lemah yang sama sekali tidak berharga."

"Terikat padaku?"

Ten sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Winwin, apakah Winwin mengira Ten mengikat Taeyong karena dia adalah satu-satunya korban yang gagal dibunuh oleh Taeyong?

"Kau masih tidak ingat ya." Winwin tertawa cekikikan, tawa yang aneh karena matanya bersinar kejam, "Betapa menyedihkannya kau Ten, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau akan menyesal setengah mati kalau kau ingat. Dasar pria bodoh, demi membela lelaki yang tak berguna itu kau malahan menembak suamimu sendiri!"

Menembak suaminya? Tetapi Ten menembak Taeyong...apa maksud Winwin dengan suaminya?

"Ya laki-laki bodoh. Itulah kenapa Taeyong tidak bisa melepaskanmu, itulah kenapa Taeyong begitu terikat kepadamu. Kau adalah isterinya! Isteri yang tidak tahu terima kasih karena melupakan suaminya begitu saja! Kau tak pantas untuk Taeyong, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Winwin menyerbu Ten, dengan pisau berdarah masih teracung di tangannya. Ten melompat menghindar, melompati sofa itu sehingga sofa itu jatuh terguling bersamanya, menimpa kepalanya dalam benturan yang cukup keras. Kepala Ten berputar- putar benaknya melayang. Isteri Taeyong...? Dia isteri Taeyong? Bagaimana bisa? Kenangannya kembali kepada makan malam mereka dahulu, ketika melihat cincin emas yang melingkar di jari Taeyong...

 _"Apakah... apakah kau sudah menikah?" Ten akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Taeyong._

 _Taeyong mengikuti arah pandangan Ten ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris, "Maksudmu cincin ini?" Taeyong menatap Ten dalam-dalam, "Dulu aku pernah menikah."_

Dulu aku pernah menikah... apakah maksud Taeyong, dia menikah dengan Ten? Tetapi kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Ten sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

Tiba-tiba Ten merasa cairan panas mengalir dari dahinya ke matanya, dia mengambil cairan itu dengan jemarinya dan menatapnya. Cairan itu berwarna merah, itu darah...kepalanya berdarah! Menyadari itu Ten merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kesadarannya semakin lama semakin hilang...

Sementara itu Winwin berdiri dengan napas terengah, menatap Ten yang terkulai dengan sebagian tubuh tertindih sofa yang terbalik.

Ini adalah pembunuhan yang mudah. Seharusnya Winwin melakukannya dari dulu, mengusir pengganggu ini, melenyapkan Ten dari muka bumi ini, Selamanya!

Tangannya teracung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menancapkan pisaunya sedalam mungkin ke punggung Ten yang tak berdaya...

Lalu suara tembakan itu terdengar, langsung menembus punggung Winwin tepat masuk ke jantungnya, hingga tubuh pemuda itu tersentak, dia menoleh ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan tertembak.

Doyoung berdiri di sana, dengan beberapa agen. Dialah yang menembak Winwin.

"Doy-..." Winwin mengenali Doyoung sebagai salah satu anak buah Taeyong yang disusupkan ke kantor pemerintah tempat Jaehyun berada, dia hendak menyebut nama Doyoung, tetapi lidahnya kelu, sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa, kesadarannya makin lama makin hilang.

"Semua sudah selesai, Winwin." Doyoung bergumam, menatap dingin tubuh Winwin yang langsung tumbang dan kehilangan nyawa. Beberapa agen langsung memeriksa Winwin, memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar mati. Sementara itu Doyoung langsung berlari ke arah Jaehyun yang terkulai bersimbah darah di karpet, dia memeriksa nadinya dan memejamkan matanya penuh syukur, Jaehyun masih hidup, Syukurlah...

Untunglah Doyoung datang tepat waktu. Mark meneleponnya tadi, menginformasikan bahwa Ten dibawa kabur, Taeyong tertembak, dan para pengawal kehilangan jejak di pulau jeju. Beberapa saat setelahnya, atasannya menelepon meminta mereka semua bersiap ke rumah Jaehyun untuk melakukan penjagaan karena Jaehyun sudah mendapatkan Ten. Doyoung langsung menghubungi Mark untuk melaporkan perkembangan terbaru itu, lalu dia bergerak dengan beberapa agen, mendatangi rumah Jaehyun untuk melaksanakan tugas, meskipun dia membawa misi pribadinya: Ten tidak boleh bersama Jaehyun, demi kebaikannya, Ten harus kembali kepada Taeyong. Sayangnya Doyoung melupakan Winwin, pria psyco yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum begitu tergila-gila kepada Taeyong. Doyoung tidak menyangka Winwin akan senekat itu mengejar Ten, dan melukai Jaehyun.

Doyoung menatap ke arah Jaehyun. Darah Jaehyun sangat banyak, nyawa Jaehyun masih terancam karena dia kehilangan banyak darah. Doyoung memandang paramedis yang menyusul di belakangnya dan memandang dengan cemas ketika mereka memeriksa Jaehyun, kemudian mengangkut tubuh Jaehyun untuk dibawa ke ambulans,

Doyoung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ten yang juga pingsan dan sedang diperiksa oleh paramedis. Dia menghela napas panjang. Ten harus baik-baik saja, karena dia adalah isteri dari tuan Taeyong, tuan besarnya.

###

Taeyong yang baru saja sadarkan diri, duduk di atas ranjang putih itu, menatap tajam ke arah Mark yang sedang menerima telepon dari Doyoung. Mark tampak bercakap-cakap dengan serius, kemudian dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap majikannya,

"Semuanya beres."

Taeyong memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Semalaman dia tidak sadarkan diri karena pistol yang menembus dadanya. Peluru itu hanya beberapa inci dari bagian vital tubuhnya, meleset sedikit saja dan mungkin Taeyong tidak akan bisa diselamatkan, sekarang peluru itu sudah dikeluarkan.

Ten menembaknya untuk menyelamatkan Jaehyun.

Jantung Taeyong terasa berdenyut rasa sedih bercampur cemburu menggelegak dalam jiwanya. Ten... isterinya yang telah melukapannya sejak kecelakaan itu.

Tidakkah dia tahu betapa Taeyong mencintainya? Betapa Taeyong rela melakukan segalanya demi pemuda itu?

###


	15. Chapter 14A

[Satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan Ten dan ayahnya]

"Kenalkan ini Taeyong, dia akan mengawal ayah." Profesor Lee , ayah Ten membawa lelaki tampan itu ke ruang tamu tempat Ten sedang duduk dan membaca novel kesukaannya. Ten terkesiap ketika melihat tamu yang dibawa ayahnya itu.

Astaga! Lelaki itu sangat tampan, bagaikan ciptaan dewa, dengan mata gelap dan pekat serta garis wajah yang kuat, bagaikan tokoh anime nyata...

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Ten langsung membalasnya dengan gugup, menciptakan senyum tipis di bibir lelaki itu, "Saya Taeyong. Atasan ayah anda yang juga atasan saya, menugaskan saya untuk menjaga profesor Lee ."

"Kenapa harus dijaga, ayah?" Ten menoleh ke arah ayahnya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

Profesor Lee melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arah Taeyong, tetapi lelaki itu malahan memasang wajah datar tidak mau membantu, membuat profesor Lee sibuk sendiri memikirkan alasannya,

"Ayah sedang menangani proyek penting dan rahasia, sayang."

"Proyek rahasia?" Ten masih mengerutkan keningnya, ayahnya adalah profesor di bidang matematika yang sangat ahli. Tetapi apakah ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matematika yang bisa dianggap penting, rahasia dan membahayakan?

Taeyong menatap Ten yang tampak bingung, lelaki itu lalu memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Apakah kau mau membantuku Ten? Aku sudah lama tidak tinggal di Korea."

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya dan melihat Ten yang sedang mengawasinya,

"Italia." Gumamnya santai, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Ten dan seketika itu juga membuat pipi Ten memerah karena tertebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh benaknya.

Ten menahan senyum,

"Aku akan membantumu." Jawabnya ramah, senyumnya begitu ceria membuat Taeyong yang muram mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar.

Profesor Lee melihat perubahan ekspresi Taeyong yang menjadi hangat itu, dia melirik Ten, anaknya yang sangat cantik dan bercahaya, yah siapapun orangnya biasanya mereka akan mudah luluh kalau sudah mengenal Ten. Lelaki itupun dalam hatinya tersenyum, Ten, anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki anak seperti Ten.

Ketika mereka sedang berdua di ruang kerjanya, suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius. Profesor Lee duduk di sana, menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Taeyong yang diam dan tenang, sungguh susah membaca ekspresi lelaki ini. Lelaki ini tiba-tiba dikirimkan oleh organisasi tempatnya menerima pekerjaan khusus, katanya untuk menjaganya, karena misinya berbahaya dan melibatkan perubahan dunia, tetapi Profesor Lee bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang direncanakan oleh orang-orang penting dalam organisasi berbahaya tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

Profesor Lee mendesah dan menghela napas panjang, dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa menerima pekerjaan dari organisasi ini cukup berbahaya, misi organisasi itu bukanlah misi biasa, melainkan rencana menggulingkan kekuasaan di sebuah negara. Tetapi Profesor Lee terjepit, dia terlilit hutang yang luar biasa besar, sebagai lelaki dia memang sangat jenius dan sempurna di bidang akademis, tetapi kejeniusannya itu membawa kelemahan pada dirinya, dia kecanduan berjudi. Berjudi membuat otaknya berputar, memikirkan rasio demi rasio matematika dalam memperhitungkan kemenangannya, sayangnya, kepandaian analisa dan matematikanya tidak selalu membawanya kepada kemenangan.

Dua bulan yang lalu, dia kalah berjudi dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Begitu besarnya sampai jika seluruh hartanya dijual, tidak akan mencukupi untuk membayar hutang judinya. Profesor Lee putus asa, sampai akhirnya dia menghubungi organisasi itu, organisasi yang pernah menawarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar baginya, asalkan dia mau melakukan penelitian penting demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Deal kerjasama itu membereskan masalah hutang judinya, tetapi sekarang dia terikat perjanjian kerja dengan organisasi yang sangat berbahaya. Apakah pekerjaan ini akan membahayakan Ten juga? Jantung Profesor Lee berdebar, Ten anak kesayangannya, dia harus menjaga Ten sebaik-baiknya.

"Anakmu sangat cantik dan baik hati." Taeyong bergumam, dari tadi matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian ruangan itu, seperti kebiasaannya, memperhatikan sampai detail yang sekecil-kecilnya.

Profesor Lee menatap lelaki di depannya itu, sikap Taeyong tampak tenang, tetapi Profesor Lee tahu, ada yang begitu kelam tersembunyi di sana. Lelaki ini berbahaya "Aku sangat menyayanginya." Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, memaksa Taeyong memalingkan wajah kepadanya, "Apakah kau dikirim untuk membunuhku?"

Ekspresi Taeyong tidak terbaca, dia hanya menatap Profesor Lee dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam, "Kau seharusnya tahu, ketika kau mengikat perjanjian dengan organisasi itu, sama saja menyerahkan nyawa."

Jawaban tidak langsung. Tetapi Profesor Lee mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia telah menjual nyawanya kepada organisasi ini. segera setelah penelitiannya selesai, mungkin saja lelaki di depannya ini akan mencabut nyawanya. "Apakah kau juga akan membunuh Ten?" Ada kilat di mata Taeyong, tetapi dengan cepat lelaki itu menghapusnya, senyumnya adalah senyum muram yang menakutkan,

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Apakah kau bagian dari organisasi itu?" Profesor Lee tidak mau menyerah meskipun Taeyong sudah memberi isyarat tidak mau bercakap-cakap lagi.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan. Aku hanya disewa untuk melaksanakan tugas." Matanya menyala, "Harga sewaku sangat tinggi, dan aku hanya mau menerima pekerjaan khusus."

Profesor Lee menelan ludahnya, dia berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana menakutkan kental yang melingkupi mereka. "Kau akan tinggal di sini?"

Taeyong tersenyum, "Mungkin saja. Ini adalah tempat terbaik di mana aku bisa mengawasimu." Mata lelaki itu menatap ke luar, menerawang dan entah kenapa Profesor Lee tahu, Taeyong sedang memikirkan Ten.

###

"Hai." Ten menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Taeyong sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, bersandar di sana dan mengawasinya. Rambut lelaki itu basah sehabis mandi, "Bagaimana istirahatmu? Kuharap menyenangkan setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dari Italia?"

Taeyong melangkah memasuki dapur, dan duduk di atas kursi dapur, "Aku naik pesawat jet." Gumamnya singkat. Lalu menuangkan kopi kental dan hitam dari mesin pembuat kopi ke mug putih yang sudah tersedia di sana. Lelaki itu meneguk kopi harum yang masih panas itu dan kemudian mengangkat alisnya melihat Ten yang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas kompor, "Kau memasak?"

Ten terkekeh, "Ya. Aku memasak. Jangan menertawakanku ya, rumah ini sangat jarang kedatangan tamu, apalagi tamu menginap. Jadi untuk saat istimewa ini aku akan mempraktekkan keahlianku memasak."

"Aku bukan tamu istimewa." Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya.

Tetapi rupanya Ten tidak mau di bantah, "Kau adalah tamu pertama yang menginap di sini setelah…" dahinya mengerut, berpikir, "Bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir ada tamu yang menginap di rumah ini." Ten tertawa, suara tawanya begitu renyah, ceria, dan mau tak mau mempengaruhi suasana hati Taeyong yang biasanya muram lelaki itu tersenyum tipis,

"Jadi kau masak apa?"

Ten mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Rahasia." Gumamnya ceria.

###

Taeyong ternyata seorang penyendiri. Ten mengamati dalam diam. Sudah hampir satu bulan lelaki itu tinggal bersama mereka. Dia memang sepertinya melaksanakan tugasnya untuk mengawal ayah

Ten, karena lelaki itu hampir setiap saat berada di dekat ayah Ten, bahkan di saat ayah Ten keluar, lelaki itu ada di sisinya.

Tetapi kadangkala, Ten merasa bahwa Taeyong bukanlah pengawal biasa. Lelaki itu kadang terdengar menelepon dengan bahasa italia atau bahasa inggris kepada seseorang yang sepertinya anak buahnya. Ten tidak mengerti bahasa italia, tetapi dia mengerti bahasa inggris, dan kadang kala dia mendengar Taeyong membahas tentang perkebunan dan perusahaannya.

Dari apa yang berhasil Ten dengar, lelaki ini memiliki berhektar-hektar perkebunan yang sangat luar di Italia sana, itu berarti lelaki ini lelaki kaya.

Kalau begitu, apa yang dilakukan Taeyong disini dan mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai pengawal?

"Jangan melamun." Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Ten melonjak kaget.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Taeyong di sana, menatapnya dalam senyum misterius, dekat sekali di belakangnya. Ten membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dan menabrak Taeyong, membuatnya terhuyung, untunglah Taeyong memegang kedua pundaknya untuk menyeimbangkannya. Jemari Taeyong terasa kuat dan panas, di kulitnya, tiba-tiba saja membuat Ten meremang, "Hat-hati." Taeyong berbisik pelan, dengan tatapan intens dan aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh Ten,

"Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba saja Ten merasa canggung, "Aku eh...aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Dengan langkah tergesa, Ten menuju kamarnya, diiringi oleh tatapan tajam Taeyong yang berdiri diam menatapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

###

Taeyong duduk di kamarnya. Kamar ini berada tepat di seberang kamar Ten, matanya mengawasi seluruh isi kamar. Yah, lumayanlah untuk rumah seorang profesor. Dia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa tinggal di kamar biasa seperti ini, apalagi di dalam sebuah rumah milik orang biasa. Kamar yang disiapkan bagi Taeyong biasanya kamar terbaik di hotel berbintang lima.

Tetapi saat ini Taeyong sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Yah. Orang seharusnya takut padanya, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat berbahaya, terkenal di dunia gelap sana sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Sebenarnya Taeyong tidak pernah menganggap pembunuh menjadi kariernya, dulu hidupnya keras, karena dia adalah anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan dengan nama Choi Taeyong, nama yang diberikan oleh ibu panti asuhannya karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu namanya ketika bayinya ditemukan menangis di depan pintu panti, hampir membiru karena udara luar yang dingin. Ketika remaja, Taeyong meninggalkan panti asuhan, melarikan diri untuk hidup mandiri, tetapi kemudian dia terjebak di dunia gelap yang kelam, yang memberlakukan hukum rimba. Siapa yang paling kuat dia yang berkuasa.

Taeyong dulu lemah, tetapi dia mempunyai semangat hidup yang kuat. Pada usia 13 tahun, dia diselamatkan dari rehabilitasi remaja oleh seorang lelaki penguasa yang sangat kejam, seorang lelaki yang sudah melihat potensinya dari kemampuan berkelahi alaminya-Lelaki itu adalah Lee Soo Man. Lee Soo Man adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukes dan menguasai dunia bisnis di Italia pada masa itu, kekuasaannya menyeluruh, sampai menjangkau ke dunia gelap yang pekat dan kejam. Lee Soo Man menyelamatkannya ketika dia hampir mati, menjadi bulan-bulanan setiap hari, dihajar oleh kelompok remaja yang menguasai fasilitas rehabilitasi remaja itu, dia dibenci lebih karena sosoknya yang luar biasa tampan dan sikap angkuhnya yang mendorongnya tidak mau tunduk kepada pemimpin di dalam rehabilitasi itu, ketika Lee Soo Man melihatnya dan menyadari potensinya, lelaki itu mengatur dengan segala koneksinya untuk mengeluarkan Taeyong dari pusat rehabilitasi itu.

Taeyong dididik oleh Lee Soo Man dengan sedemikian kerasnya sampai hampir menyerah dan ingin mati saja ketika dia menjalani malammalam penuh darah dan olah fisik yang mengerikan. Pada awalnya dia dijadikan pengawal kelas rendahan di dalam kekuasaan Lee Soo Man, sebagai tameng awal kalau terjadi baku tembak atau serangan dari musuh-musuh Lee Soo Man, kemudian karena kemampuannya bertahan, Taeyong terus dan terus naik hingga akhirnya menjadi orang kepercayaan Lee Soo Man. Sampai kemudian di suatu titik, Taeyong bisa menjadi teman dan sahabat yang sangat dipercayai oleh Lee Soo Man. Ada ikatan pertemanan yang janggal tetapi kuat di antara mereka berdua, Taeyong tidak akan mengkhianati Lee Soo Man, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ketika itu Taeyong baru tujuh belas tahun, tetapi pelatihan dan hidupnya yang keras itu telah membentuknya menjadi seperti sekarang, seorang pembunuh tangguh yang menakutkan bagi siapapun yang pembunuh misterius yang selalu dikenal dengan nama "Sang Pembunuh".

"Sang Pembunuh" sangat ditakuti karena tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misinya, sesulit apapun itu. Semua orang pasti mati kalau dia dikatakan menjadi incaran"Sang Pembunuh". Meskipun begitu hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya, Taeyong tidak pernah menemui kliennya hingga tidak ada yang pernah tahu wajah aslinya. Dalam menutupi penyamarannya, dia tetap bertugas sebagai pengawal dan orang kepercayaan Lee Soo Man, salah satu orang yang tahu identitas asli "Sang Pembunuh".

Dan tak disangkanya kemudian, seorang lelaki mencarinya, lelaki itu seorang pengacara yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pewaris darah Lee yang hilang. Taeyong ternyata adalah anak haram yang dibuang oleh ibunya, seorang pelayan yang dihamili oleh penerus utama keluarga Lee yang berkuasa. Ayahnya, sang penerus keluarga laki-laki terakhir itu ternyata menderita sakit beberapa lama, yang menyebabkan dirinya impoten dan tentu saja tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Hanya Taeyonglah satu-satunya harapannya untuk meneruskan nama besarnya. Ayahnya kemudian menyewa detektif swasta untuk melacak Taeyong dari panti asuhannya. Tentu saja dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak lelaki satusatunya, yang dia hasilkan dari kesalahannya di masa muda, tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang bergelut di dunia hitam.

Setelah hasil tes DNA dipastikan, sang ayah memohon kepada Taeyong untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap yang selama ini menjadi bagian hidupnya, dan masuk ke dalam keluarga Lee, menjalankan semua usaha di keluarga mereka, dan Taeyong menuruti permintaan ayah kandungnya itu. Bukan karena dia menyayangi ayah kandungnya - keberadaan ayahnya yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika dia sudah dewasa malahan memunculkan rasa pahit di hatinya, mengingatkannya betapa ibu kandungnya sendiri dulu membuangnya karena tidak mampu menanggung akibat affairnya dengan tuan muda keluarga Lee. Dari penyelidikannya, Taeyong tahu bahwa ibunya bunuh diri, setelah melahirkannya, dia diusir dengan kejam karena dianggap merayu anak kesayangan keluarga Lee - Taeyong mundur dari dunia gelap lebih karena ingin beristirahat.

Tangannya berlumuran darah, dan nama keluarga Lee memberinya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dan hidup normal seperti biasa. Pada akhirnya, dia menerima warisan nama dari ayahnya yang meninggal tak lama kemudian karena penyakitnya, berikut juga warisan seluruh hartanya. Taeyong benar-benar meninggalkan dunia hitam itu, membuang nama lamanya, dan menggantinya dengan Lee Taeyong yang berkuasa, sang putera mahkota keluarga Lee yang sempat hilang begitu lama. Dan dia memastikan, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghubungkan Lee Taeyong yang kaya dan berkuasa, dengan "Sang Pembunuh", hanya Lee Soo Man dan orang kepercayaannya seperti Mark yang tahu tentang rahasia masa lalunya.

Tetapi rupanya masa tenangnya tidak berlangsung lama, Lee Soo Man, salah satu sahabatnya, di mana Taeyong pernah berhutang nyawanya di masa lalu, ketika dia masih muda dan bodoh, meminta tolong padanya. Entah kenapa Lee Soo Man terlah terlibat hubungan rahasia dengan sebuah organisasi ekstreem yang merencanakan sebuah kudeta terselubung. Lelaki itu meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjalankan sebuah pekerjaan kecil, menyangkut perjanjian kerjasamanya dengan organisasi itu. Kalau Taeyong mau membunuh salah satu incaran organisasi itu pada waktunya, maka ketika seluruh rencana organisasi itu berhasil dan mereka bisa menguasai negara itu dengan kudeta, maka Lee Soo Man akan dengan mudah memuluskan jalan untuk memperoleh jalan untuk perizinan tambang minyak buminya di sana.

Semula Taeyong menolaknya, apalagi pekerjaan ini termasuk pekerjaan yang sangat remeh, bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun dengan level lebih rendah dari dirinya. Lagipula pekerjaan ini akan memaksanya meninggalkan masa pensiunnya dari dunia kegelapan yang tenang, berkutat lagi dengan darah. Tetapi Demris memaksa, mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan organisasi ini adalah hubungan rahasia, yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun selain orang yang dipercaya oleh Lee Soo Man. Lee Soo Man bersikeras tidak mau memakai orang lain selain Taeyong, karena tidak ada orang yang lebih dipercayainya selain Taeyong, tidak peduli seberapa remeh dan mudahnya pekerjaan ini.

Tugas ini sama sekali tidak ada untungnya baginya, dari segi material maupun kepuasan. Dia sudah tidak butuh uang, dan hasratnya membunuh sudah hilang. Tetapi dia punya hutang kepada Lee Soo Man, hutang pertemanan kepada mentor sekaligus sahabatnya itu, hutang yang harus dibayar.

Maka berangkatlah Taeyong ke sebuah negeri gingseng itu, menjalankan tugas untuk membunuh korbannya, yang seharusnya mencoreng harga dirinya, karena kapasitas korban ini sangatlah mudah, seharusnya dilakukan bukan oleh pembunuh sekelas dirinya.

Taeyong mengira ini semua akan berjalan mudah. Nyatanya tidak. Yang pertama, penampilannya sangat mencolok dan berbeda di negara ini, membuatnya harus sangat berhati-hati. Dia pada akhirnya memilih menghilangkan penyamaran, karena penyamaran tidak bisa dipakai di negara ini. Secara langsung dia menemui Profesor Lee , dan mengatakan tujuannya untuk mengawal lelaki itu atas suruhan organisasi tempat lelaki itu mengadakan perjanjian kerja.

Tentu saja Taeyong tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, bahwa sebenarnya dia menerima order untuk membunuh Sang

Profesor dan putra tunggalnya, segera setelah lelaki itu menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya yang sangat rahasia kepada organisasi itu.

Ten. Taeyong mengernyit. Ketika pertama kali melihat Ten, dan senyumannya yang begitu ceria, dada Taeyong terasa ditonjok, sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ada kemarahan luar biasa dari dadanya, mengutuki kenapa pria seceria dengan senyuman seindah itu harus segera berakhir nyawanya karena kebodohan ayahnya. Dan Taeyong pula yang harus mencabut nyawanya! Kadang dia merasa jengkel melihat sang Profesor yang dengan bodohnya mempertaruhkan nyawanya, menjalin kerjasama dengan organisasi yang dia tahu sangat kejam dan berbahaya, serta melibatkan Ten yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mungkin sang profesor mempunyai alasannya sendiri. Apapun itu... Jauh di dasar hati Taeyong, dia mencemaskan Ten. Ten... Pemuda itu selalu ada di benaknya, bahkan menghantui saat tidurnya, tubuhnya mungil dan menggairahkan, membuat Taeyong merasakan gairahnya naik setiap melihatnya...ya Ten dengan senyum cerianya telah menarik perhatian Taeyong, menumbuhkan suatu rasa yang tidak pernah diberikan Taeyong kepada orang manapun.

###

Sekali lagi tampaknya ada kesibukan di dapur, membuat Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah hampir dua bulan tinggal di rumah mungil ini dan merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seakan dia berada di rumahnya sendiri, dan seakan Ten memang seharusnya berada dimanapun dia berada.

Taeyong selalu menahan diri, meskipun kadangkala dia menatap Ten dan merasakan gairahnya tiba-tiba naik. Kadang dia bergegas mandi air dingin untuk meredakan gairahnya, tersenyum masam dan berharap ini hanyalah salah satu efek selibatnya selama beberapa lama tanpa perempuan. Taeyong semula berpikir dia akan merasakan gairah ini pada wanita manapun yang cocok dengan kriterianya. Tetapi ternyata tidak, banyak wanita cantik yang terntu saja bersedia memuaskan hasratnya, tetapi dia hanya ingin Ten, dia tidak mau yang lainnya.

Dengan langkah tenang dan memasang ekspresi datar, Taeyong melangkah memasuki dapur, "Ada apa ini?" dilihatnya Ten sedang mengiris sepotong besar kue bolu lemon berbentuk lingkaran dan meletakkannya diwadah kotak-kotak. Di kotak yang lain ada nasi, mie goreng, ayam panggang yang tampak lezat dan berkilauan karena sausnya, dan juga beberapa botol jus jeruk,

"Kita akan piknik." Ten tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali dan ayah setuju untuk piknik di tengah kebun teh di pegunungan, kau pasti suka hyung, mungkin selama ini kau kepanasan di sini, tapi aku jamin di kebun teh nanti, kau akan kedinginan."

Taeyong hanya terdiam, mengamati Ten yang tampak ceria, bersenandung sambil mengatur bekal-bekal pikniknya ke dalam tas berbentuk keranjang besar yang telah di siapkannya.

Piknik di ruangan terbuka, berbahaya. Apalagi Taeyong mulai menemukan petunjuk bahwa beberapa agen pemerintah yang khusus melakukan maintenance terhadap hubungan luar negeri secara rahasia, mulai mengendus perjanjian kerjasama antara profesor Lee dengan organisasi asing tersebut. Tetapi sekali lagi Taeyong melirik ke arah Ten dan merasa tidak tega harus mengatakan bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak pergi piknik. Yah...Taeyong hanya harus mencoba tampil tidak mencolok, meskipun rasanya sulit mengingat penampilannya yang amat berbeda.

Dia melangkah keluar dapur, dan berpapasan dengan profesor Lee , mereka bertatapan penuh makna, "Kenapa kau menyetujui kegiatan piknik di luar itu?" Tatapan Taeyong tampak mencela, "Kau tahu bukan bahwa itu berbahaya?"

Profesor Lee tampak menyesal, "Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tetapi Ten menginginkannya dan dia tampak sangat bahagia dengan rencana itu hingga aku tidak tega untuk mencegahnya."

Taeyong mengamati profesor Lee dan kemudian tersenyum pahit. Lelaki ini sama sepertinya, bersedia melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan senyum ceria Ten.

###

Mereka memilih tempat berumput rendah di tengah kebun teh yang terbuka untuk umum, udara sejuk dan berangin, membuat Taeyong meragukan acara makan siang di alam terbuka seperti ini. Dia melirik ke arah Ten yang hanya mengenakan sweater tipis dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga acara piknik ini sepadan, Ten begitu ceria hingga matanya berbinar-binar dan pipinya bersemu kemerahan, tampak amat sangat cantik,

Meskipun udara dingin dan berangin, membuat rambut mereka berantakan, tetapi mau tidak mau Taeyong menyukai acara ini, makanannya sangat lezat, dibuat sendiri oleh tangan mungil Ten yang terampil.

"Ayo kita ke sungai, di belakang kebun teh ini ada sungai kecil yang mengalir, airnya bening sekali dan sedingin es." Ten beranjak dengan bersemangat ketika mereka menyelesaikan makannya. Taeyong melirik ke arah profesor Lee , lelaki tua itu tampak mengantuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kalian saja yang ke sana, medan untuk pergi ke sungai itu terlalu berat untukku karena harus menuruni bukit yang licin. Mungkin aku akan menikmati udara dan tidur dulu."

Ten mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Taeyong, "Apakah kau mau menemaniku?"

Taeyong masih menatap profesor Lee , sambil mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Anda tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini profesor?" Sebenarnya Taeyong ragu. Bagaimana kalau lelaki tua ini melarikan diri? Tetapi kemudian dia menghapus kemungkinan itu dari benaknya. Dia memegang Ten, dan dia tahu profesor Lee tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ten, lelaki itu terlalu mencintai putranya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini." Profesor Lee melemparkan tatapan penuh makna, tampaknya mengerti apa yang sedang berputar di benak Taeyong.

Taeyong akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Ten menuruni bukit itu, menuju sungai yang katanya sangat indah.

###

Ten berdebar, tentu saja, dibalik sikap cerianya sebernarnya Ten merasa gugup kalau berada di dekat Taeyong, lelaki itu memang jarang tersenyum dan selalu memasang ekspresi datar, tetapi kalau dia tersenyum meskipun hanyalah senyuman tipis ketampanannya makin luar biasa.

Yah, meskipun lelaki ini pada dasarnya luar biasa tampan, dengan wajah layaknya tokoh anime, dan mata hitam gelap yang dalam.

Ten melirik ke arah Taeyong yang berjalan dengan tenang di sisinya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Dingin?" Taeyong sepertinya mengamati Ten, membuat Ten mendongakkan kepala malu.

"Tidak kok, aku senang begini." Gumam Ten dalam senyum. Dan kemudian tanpa disangkanya, lelaki itu melepaskan jaket warna cokelat gelapnya dan meletakkannya di bahu Ten.

"Eh...tapi kau yang akan kedinginan." Gumam Ten protes. Taeyong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, aku laki-laki yang kuat."

Dada Ten dipenuhi oleh perasaan asing yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, dia menatap Taeyong malu-malu dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya."

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya lalu jemari kuatnya menggandeng Ten menuju sungai. Mereka sampai di tepian tebing yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan sungai itu ada di bawah, tampak bergemericik dengan aliran bening yang menyegarkan.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, menuruni lembah menuju sungai tidak akan menyulitkannya, tetapi tanah yang landai itu licin dan basah dengan lumpur di ujungnya, dia meragukan kalau Ten bisa melaluinya, diliriknya Ten yang mengenakan kemeja putih, celana pendek selutut warna hitam dan sandal datar...pemuda ini akan mengotori kemejanya yang putih bersih, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menuruninya?" Taeyong mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Ten yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat.

Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku biasanya menuruninya sendiri, meskipun beberapa kali aku terpeleset dan berguling-guling di lumpur yang empuk itu." Gumamnya lucu, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh,

"Well kalau begitu mari kita coba." Jemarinya menggandeng jemari mungil Ten, mengajaknya menuruni tanah yang landai itu dengan hati-hati.

Mereka bergerak pelan, menyadari betapa licinnya tanah itu di bawah alas kaki mereka, hingga kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat mereka tergelincir ke bawah. Ten tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat-erat jemari Taeyong...Tetapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya terantuk batu yang entah kenapa menyembul di balik lumpur, langkahnya terhuyung dan kemudian jatuh kehilangan keseimbangannya, membawa Taeyong bersamanya. Dengan cepat tubuh mereka berguling, dan baru berhenti setelah mencapai ujung lembah di tepi sungai. Tubuh dan pakaian mereka belepotan lumpur yang basah, bahkan ada beberapa di rambut dan wajah mereka.

Taeyong yang bangun duluan duduk di atas lumpur dan mencoba membersihkan pakaian dan rambutnya, sebuah usaha yang sia-sia mengingat lumpur itu begitu banyaknya.

Sementara itu Ten masih terengah karena berguling tadi, tetapi kemudian ketika melihat keadaan Taeyong yang belepotan lumpur, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Sungguh pemandangan yang langka menemukan Taeyong yang selalu tampil sempurna sekarang benar-benar dilumuri lumpur kecokelatan.

Tawanya membuat Taeyong menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan, "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tentu saja tatapan memperingatkan itu tidak mempan untuk Ten, dia terlalu geli hingga tawanya makin keras, lalu tawa itu menular, membuat Taeyong tersenyum dan senyumnya melebar menjadi kekehan pelan, dia mengangkat alis dan memandang dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Gumamnya sambil melempar tatapan menuduh ke arah Ten. Matanya menatap ke arah keindahan di depannya, Ten yang cantik dan tertawa lepas, meskipun belepotan lumpur, tiba-tiba dada Taeyong terasa hangat dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Diraihnya Ten ke dalam pelukannya dan diciumnya lembut.

Semula Ten terkesiap, matanya membelalak, tetapi Taeyong sangat ahli, tahu bahwa Ten tidak berpengalaman, di kecupnya bibir Ten berkali kali dan kemudian dengan tanpa kentara dipagutnya lembut, seperti seorang kekasih yang mencoba meyakinkan pasangannya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Kemudian Taeyong merasakan penyerahan diri Ten dari matanya yang terpejam dan tubuhnya yang lunglai pasrah dalam pelukan Taeyong, lelaki itu mengerang dengan perasaan memiliki dan memperdalam ciumannya, dengan lumatan penuh gairah yang tidak tertahankan lagi, dilumatnya bibir Ten, dirasakannya kemanisan yang luar biasa dari bibir itu, dan kemudian lidahnya menelusup, menjelajahi seluruh bibir Ten dan mengenalinya, dengan lembut tentu saja karena Taeyong tidak mau Ten lari ketakutan akibat gairahnya yang bergejolak.

Lama kemudian, ketika Taeyong merasakan Ten megap-megap akibat ciumannya yang terlalu dalam, dia melepaskan bibirnya. Kepala mereka masih beradu begitu dekat, napas mereka masih hangat dan menyatu, Taeyong bisa melihat betapa bibir Ten sedikit bengkak akibat ciumannya yang kuat. Lalu mata hitam dalamnya menatap ke arah mata Ten yang berkabut, membuat pipi Ten bersemu kemerahan,

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena menciummu." Suara Taeyong datar dan serak, "Karena aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak lama."

Semu kemerahan di pipi Ten makin nyata, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya, oh Astaga! Taeyong menciumnya! Lelaki itu menciumnya! Apakah itu hanyalah ungkapan gairah terpendamnya ataukah Taeyong benar-benar tertarik kepadanya?

Mata Ten mencoba menyelami mata hitam Taeyong yang dalam dan dia tidak menemukan jawabannya, tetapi kemudian bibir Taeyong tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengecup ujung hidung Ten dengan sayang, "Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku."

Ten tidak marah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah? Perasaannya campur aduk dan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tetapi Ten tahu pasti, marah bukanlah salah satu di antaranya.

###

Sementara itu dari atas tebing, tanpa diketahui oleh dua sosok manusia yang berpelukan itu, profesor Lee berdiri mengamati dengan bingung campur lega. Bingung karena rasa bersalahnya menyeruak, membiarkan Ten jatuh begitu saja dalam pesona Taeyong tanpa peringatan, tetapi sekaligus lega, lega karena Taeyong tertarik kepada Ten, kalau perasaan itu bisa tumbuh lebih dalam, itu mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Ten, Taeyong sudah pasti tidak akan membunuh pemuda yang dicintainya bukan?

Profesor Lee rela melakukan apapun. Apapun, bahkan dengan taruhan nyawanya, asalkan Ten bisa selamat.

###

Hubungan mereka berdua berubah sejak ciuman di tepi sungai itu, Ten tidak menahan-nahan lagi rasa tertariknya yang bertumbuh dengan pesat kepada Taeyong, begitupun sebaliknya, lelaki itu tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya kepada Ten.

Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan sangat menikmatinya. Kadang mereka hanya berdiam di rumah, tidak kemana-mana, duduk membaca dengan secangkir kopi panas di meja. Setelah lama, Taeyong akan menarik Ten ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya, lalu mereka akan bercumbu. Tapi rupanya Taeyong masih menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Ten adalah pemuda polos yang belum berpengalaman, dan Taeyong tidak mampu merusak kepolosan itu hanya karena ingin melampiaskan gairahnya. Dia sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Mereka memang baru bertemu sebentar, tetapi dorongan gairah mereka dan keterikatan di antara mereka begitu kuatnya, membuat Taeyong yakin bahwa Ten adalah tempatnya berlabuh,

Kemudian di suatu malam, ketika Ten pulang dia menemukan ruangan begitu gelap dan pekat, dahinya mengernyit. Apakah mati lampu? Tetapi lampu jalanan menyala terang di sekeliling kompleks, berarti tidak mungkin mati lampu. Lagipula kenapa rumah begitu senyap, dimana Taeyong dan ayahnya?

Ten masuk ke ruang tengah, ruangan dengan karpet tebal dan sofa empuk, tempat dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeyong, ruangan itu temaram, oleh cahaya lilin. Ten melangkah semakin masuk ke tengah ruangan dan mendapati, pemandangan yang sangat indah dan mencengangkan. Sembilan buah lilin biru yang diatur dengan posisi setengah melingkar, begitu indahnya menguarkan cahaya keemasan dengan nuansa biru, menimbulkan bayangan bergerak di seluruh ruangan yang temaram, membuat Ten tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" suara Taeyong tiba-tiba terdengar dekat di belakangnya, membuat Ten terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalnya, menatap Taeyong yang menatapnya lembut, cahaya lilin telah menciptakan siluet di sana, hingga membuat Taeyong kelihatan misterius.

Ten tersenyum, "Ini bagus sekali."

Taeyong lalu menghela Ten mendekati lilin-lilin itu, "Aku sebenarnya ingin membeli bunga mawar, sembilan tangkai bunga mawar untukmu, yang artinya saling mencintai selamanya. Tetapi kemudian aku melihat lilin biru ini, sangat indah, aku membayangkannya menyala di kegelapan, menyambutmu pulang, rasanya akan lebih romantis daripada ketika aku memberimu sembilan tangkai mawar merah." Ekspresi Taeyong berubah serius, "Aku baru sebentar mengenalmu, tetapi aku tahu bahwa kau berbeda Ten, kau memiliki hatiku begitu saja tanpa aku menyadarinya."

Ten merasakan dadanya sesak. Terharu sekaligus bahagia, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kalimat Taeyong itu….lelaki itu memang selalu bersikap lembut dan penuh sayang kepada Ten, tetapi belum pernah satu ungkapan cintapun terungkap, apakah ini...apakah ini adalah pernyataan cinta Taeyong?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kotak beludru terbuka, dengan cincin emas yang berhiaskan berlian putih berkilauan di dalamnya ada di tangan Taeyong,

Ten menatap cincin itu, terpukau oleh keindahannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapan mata terkejut ke arah Taeyong, ekspresi lelaki itu mengungkapkan maksudnya dan jantung Ten berdebar kencang. Apakah Taeyong...

"Ten, maukah kau menjadi isteriku?"

Ucapan lamaran itu terucap dari bibir Taeyong yang tipis dan indah, dengan suara serak dan penuh perasaan, membuat air mata Ten membanjir. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa pertimbangan apa-apa lagi. Yang penting adalah Taeyong mencintainya, dan dia mencintai laki-laki itu. Perasaan mereka begitu dalamnya, dan mereka harus bersama.

"Ya Taeyong hyung, aku mau...aku mau…"

###

"Aku akan membawa Ten ke Italia untuk menikah."

Taeyong bergumam pada tengah malam, setelah yakin bahwa Ten terlelap dan tak akan bangun, dia menemui profesor Lee yang masih mengerjakan penelitiannya di ruang kerjanya

Profesor Lee yang tadi setuju untuk sembunyi sementara di ruang kerjanya sementara Taeyong melamar Ten, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan serius, "Itu bagus." Lelaki tua itu lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kurasa kau tahu kenapa aku menyetujui pernikahan ini."

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan melindungi Ten dengan nyawaku sendiri."

Wajah Profesor Lee tampak sedih, menyadari kalau Taeyong tidak mau membunuhnya, organisasi itu pasti akan mengirimkan orang lain untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi setidaknya Ten tidak terlibat, setidaknya Ten berada di tangan orang yang paling kuat untuk melindunginya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Terima kasih Taeyong, aku bersyukur Ten akan menikah dengan seseorang sepertimu." Profesor Lee mengucap restunya dengan lemah, merasakan sedikit pedih di dadanya karena Ten, putra satu-satunya sebentar lagi akan dijauhkan dari dirinya.

###

Kemudian Taeyong menelepon Lee Soo Man dan menceritakan semuanya, membuat lelaki itu tercengang.

"Maksudmu...kau akan membatalkan semua tugas itu karena kau jatuh cinta dengan anak laki-laki si profesor?"

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri tadi." Jawab Taeyong tenang. Lee Soo Man tampak kehabisan kata-kata, lalu lelaki itu mendesah, masih tampak kaget,

"Apakah kau yakin, Taeyong? Kau tidak pernah gagal dalam tugasmu sebelumnya...Apalagi profesor dan putranya ini adalah tugas yang sangat mudah...reputasi "Sang Pembunuh" akan tercoreng kalau itu terjadi."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi "Sang Pembunuh", dia sudah lama mati, kau tahu aku sudah membuatnya pensiun sejak lama, dan menjalani hidupku sebagai Lee Taeyong Hanya karenamulah aku mau membangunkan lagi "Sang Pembunuh", tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Lee Soo Man. Aku mencintai Ten dan aku akan menjaganya."

"Bagaimana dengan sang profesor?"

Taeyong menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menawarkan untuk membawanya ke italia untuk melindunginya, tetapi dia menolak. Dia ternyata mengidap kanker hati, umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi dia pasrah menunggu apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh organisasi itu kepadanya, lagipula dia berpikir kalau dia ikut ke italia, dia akan membawakan bahaya terus menerus kepada Ten." Lee Soo Man tercenung, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Oke, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau sepertinya benar-benar serius dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Aku akan menginformasikan bahwa aku gagal melakukan yang mereka minta kepada organisasi itu, dan bersiap untuk kehilangan kesempatan besar membangun kilang minyakku di negara itu." Suaranya tampak mencela tapi tidak marah, malahan Taeyong mendengar senyum di dalam suaranya, "Sebaiknya cepat kau bawa pria itu pergi, Taeyong, penelitian sang profesor sangat penting dan rahasia dan begitu aku menginformasikan kepada organisasi itu bahwa kau sudah melepaskan tugasmu, mereka akan berusaha mengirimkan pembunuh lain tanpa melalui aku, yang mungkin lebih kasar dan menggunakan cara rendahan daripada dirimu."

###

"Kenapa ayah tidak bisa ikut ke Italia untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami?"

Ten masih saja mengerutkan keningnya rupanya hal itu masih mengganjal di benaknya meskipun mereka telah melalui adu argumentasi dan penjelasan-penjelasan yang panjang sehingga menemukan kompromi, koper-koper sudah di packing rapi, dan mereka sedang menunggu taxi untuk mengantar ke bandara. Profesor Lee tersenyum lembut, mengecup dahi puterinya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan sabar mengulang kembali alasan yang selalu didengungkannya kepada Ten,

"Kau tahu ayah tidak bisa, ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ayah tetap tinggal. Toh kau bisa mengunjungi ayah nanti kalau sudah menikah." Profesor Lee mengernyit dalam hatinya, memandang wajah Ten dalam-dalam, puteri kesayangannya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi.

Ada alasan lain lagi yang tidak diberitahukannya kepada Ten, kondisi kesehatannya benar-benar sudah buruk sekarang, mungkin karena gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat, membuat tubuhnya yang sudah menua tumbang oleh berbagai penyakit, terakhir dia meriksakan diri, dokter sudah mendiagnosis dirinya mengidap kanker hati. Yah, bagaimanapun juga umur manusia ada batasnya, setidaknya dia bisa meninggal dengan pengetahuan bahwa Ten di jaga di tangan yang tepat.

Sebenarnya butuh waktu lama bagi Taeyong untuk meyakinkan

Ten supaya mau meninggalkan ayahnya di sini untuk menikah di Italia. Ten bersikeras mengajak ayahnya, bahkan dia meminta supaya mereka menikah di negara ini saja sehingga tidak perlu meninggalkan porfesor Lee . Ketika Taeyong menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan Ten, profesor Lee turun tangan, dengan kasih sayang seorang ayah, dia menerangkan bahwa ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya di sini, bahwa dia terlalu tua dan lelah untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh, bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di sini selama Ten berangkat ke Italia untuk menikah dan berbulan madu. Profesor Lee menekankan bahwa setelah bulan madu mereka, Ten dan Taeyong bisa pulang lagi kemari - itu mungkin merupakan kebohongan putihnya pada Ten karena jauh di dalam hatinya, profesor Lee tahu bahwa Taeyong mungkin tidak akan membawa Ten pulang lagi, demi keselamatan Ten. Pada akhirnya Ten mau mengerti semua penjelasan profesor Lee dan mau berangkat ke Italia bersama Taeyong meninggalkan ayahnya di sini.

Taxi mereka datang, dan Taeyong yang sejak tadi membisu, menyalami profesor Lee dengan ekspresi datar, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja profesor." Gumamnya tenang, penuh makna.

Profesor Lee tersenyum, lalu tanpa di duha memeluk Taeyong dengan cepat lalu menepuk bahunya, "Jaga Ten baik-baik." Pesannya.

Ten menangis, memeluk ayahnya dan mencium ke dua pipinya, "Ayah jaga diri ya, segera setelah menikah, aku akan pulang lagi bersama Taeyong hyung." Bisiknya dengan berurai air mata, tidak menyadari bahwa Profesor Lee melempar pandangan ke arah Taeyong, pandangan penuh pengetahuan bahwa mungkin saja Ten tidak akan pernah kembali ke negara ini.

###

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, mereka mendarat di bandar udara internasional, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Tuscany, kawasan yang terkenal dengan perkebunan anggur dan zaitun. Meskipun lelah, Ten sangat menikmati perjalanan itu dan merasa sayang jika sampai tertidur, dia sangat menyukai tempat, pemandangan, suasana, dan keindahan kota-kota kuno dan ladang bunga matahari damai dan tak berujung di pedesaan.

Taeyong menjelaskan bahwa mereka sekarang berada di daerah antara Florence dan Siena yang juga mencakup wilayah anggur Chianti dan juga San Gimignano, di mana Taeyong sendiri memiliki perkebunan anggur yang cukup luas di sana.

Mereka harus menempuh sekitar 80 kilometer lagi menuju ke kota Lucca, sebuah kota yang berada di atas sebuah dataran tinggi dengan pegunungan Alpen menjulang di atasnya. Selama beberapa jam kemudian, Ten akhirnya tertidur, dan baru terbangun ketika Taeyong menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut, dia tertidur pulas di pangkuan Taeyong, "Kita sudah sampai di kotaku." Gumam Taeyong serak, menatap Ten dengan tatapan mata dalam dan bergairah.

Ten terpesona. Kota ini hampir seperti bayangannya ketika melihat acara-acara yang membahas wisata Italia di televisi, kota ini terkenal oleh dinding yang dulunya merupakan benteng pertahanan, peninggalan dari arsitektur kuno yang megah, dan juga peninggalan bangunan bersejarah lainnya. Tempat tinggal Taeyong sendiri merupakan sebuah kastil yang indah bercat putih bersih, menjulang di tengah dataran rumput dan warna oranye pepohonan menjelang musim gugur. Mereka turun dari mobil dan beberapa pelayan pria langsung datang dan mengangkut barang-barang mereka.

Mark sang pelayan utama berdiri menyambut di depan, menatap Ten dengan senyum hangatnya, "Selamat datang tuan Taeyong, selamat datang tuan Ten." Lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Apakah persiapan pernikahan sudah siap?"

"Semua sudah disiapkan tuan, berkas-berkasnya sudah diletakkan di meja anda oleh pengacara anda, besok dijadwalkan pernikahan jam sepuluh di sini."

Taeyong menoleh, menatap ke arah Ten dan tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku atas pernikahan yang tergesa-gesa ini. Tetapi aku sungguh ingin menikahimu, dan tidak ingin diperlambat oleh urusan persiapan pesta dan yang lainnya. Kita bisa menikah dulu, diam-diam, rahasia. Dan kemudian menikmati bulan madu kita dalam ketenangan, setelah waktunya tepat, baru kita umumkan pernikahan ini dan kemudian merancang pesta yang sangat besar untuk merayakannya dan mengundang semua orang yang perlu diundang."

Ten tersenyum, melemparkan tatapan mata memuja kepada Taeyong, "Aku tidak peduli dengan pesta. Aku ingin segera menjadi milikmu, Taeyong hyung."

###

Dan begitulah, dalam upacara pernikahan yang sederhana, mereka terikat sebagai suami isteri, hanya disaksikan oleh Lee Soo Man, pengacara dan beberapa orang kepercayaan Taeyong, lelaki itu melingkarkan cincin tanda kepemilikannya di jemari Ten, dan kemudian mengecup pengantinnya.

Meskipun sederhana dan tidak dirayakan dalam keramaian, Ten sangat bahagia, dia tampak begitu cantik dan berbinar-binar sehingga Lee Soo Man pun menyenggol Taeyong sambil mengamati Ten,

"Tak heran kau begitu terpesona kepadanya, dia begitu cantik, dan kecantikannya seperti dewi italia yang luar biasa." Lee Soo Man menatap Ten dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia tidak seperti penduduk lokal negara Korea pada umumnya, tidakkah kau memperhatikan rambutnya, tekstur wajahnya dan warna kulitnya itu? Aku merasa dia lebih mirip pemuda Asia bagian Tenggara itu." Lee Soo Man sendiri berdarah Yunani setengah Korea, nama Lee Soo Man berasal dari berasal dari ayahnya seorang pengusaha Korea yang jatuh cinta dan menikahi ibunya dalam kunjungan bisnisnya ke Yunani.

Taeyong mengamati Ten dengan tatapan mata puas, mengagumi kecantikan isterinya, miliknya. Lalu dia melemparkan tatapan mata mencela kepada Lee Soo Man, "Kau berani-beraninya mengomentari bentuk tubuh isteriku?"

Lee Soo Man tertawa, "Hei, aku memuji isterimu. Dia memang luar biasa cantiknya, apakah ibunya atau ayahnya mungkin keturunan Asia Tenggara?"

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak. Dia melihat sendiri foto Profesor Lee dan mendiang isterinya. Tidak ada sedikitpun terlihat ada darah asing mengalir di tubuh mereka. Tetapi kata-kata Lee Soo Man ada benarnya juga, Taeyong selama ini tidak pernah memikirkannya, tetapi jika dilihat dengan benar, Ten benar-benar tampak berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan menyelidikinya nanti.

Nanti. Karena sekarang, waktunya dia memiliki isterinya.

Pesta sudah hampir usai, dan Taeyong merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang isterinya, dengan bergairah dan penuh makna, hingga Ten tersenyum malu-malu, lalu mengikuti Taeyong dihela menuju kamar besar mereka yang telah disiapkan, meninggalkan para tamu di belakang mereka.

Kamar itu besar dan indah, cahayanya temaram, dan Ten melihat satu-satunya cahaya itu berasal dari sembilan lilin biru yang diatur setengah melingkar dengan indahnya di sana. Matanya menoleh ke arah Taeyong dan tersenyum haru, teringat akan kenangan indah ketika Taeyong melamarnya dalam buaian cahaya temaram dari sembilan lilin biru yang indah itu.

"Taeyong hyung." Ten mendesah ketika lengan Taeyong melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup sisi leher Ten, membuatnya menggelenyar,

"Kau menyukainya?" Taeyong berbisik serak, merasa puas ketika Ten menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku berharap ketika kau melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, kau akan selalu mengingat betapa aku mencintaimu Ten, betapa aku sangat sangat menyayangimu dan ingin menjagamu selamanya."

Lelaki itu menyingkap kemeja putih Ten yang indah, yang khusus dipesan untuk pernikahan mereka. Kemudian mengecupi pundak Ten dari belakang, membuat Ten mendongakkan kepalanya, pasrah dah bersandar kepada Taeyong, suaminya.

"Aku sangat ingin memilikimu. Kau membuatku hampir gila karena menahan gairahku, tetapi aku tidak ingin menodaimu, tidak sebelum kau resmi menjadi milikku." Taeyong bergumam serak, mendongakkan kepala Ten dari belakang, kemudian melumat bibirnya dari sana. Kecupannya lembut, penuh penghargaan, membuat Ten merasa begitu dihargai, begitu dicintai sebagai seorang pria.

Jemari Taeyong menyentuh nipple Ten, memberikan kehangatan di sana sehingga tubuh Ten menggelinjang atas sensasi pertama yang dirasakannya.

Ten terkesiap ketika Taeyong menggerakkan jemarinya sambil lalu namun penuh keahlian ke nipplenya, membuat puting itu menegang, menginginkan sentuhan lebih dan lebih lagi. Dan Taeyong memberikannya, jemarinya memilin nipple Ten dengan lembut, berhati-hati supaya tidak menyakitinya. Kejantanan Taeyong menegang dan siap untuk Ten, dia kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil isterinya dan membawanya ke ranjang, dibaringkannya tubuh Ten dengan lembut, lelaki itu setengah menindih Ten, tangannya bertumpu pada tepi kepala Ten, kepalanya menunduk dan menatap mata Ten dengan mata teduhnya,

"Nanti rasanya akan sakit." Gumam Taeyong dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

Ten tersenyum, menatap wajah Taeyong di atasnya, jemarinya terulur lembut dan membelai wajah Taeyong, membuat lelaki itu menelengkan kepala dan mengecup jemarinya dengan mata terpejam,

"Tidak apa-apa." Ten bergumam lembut, malahan membuat Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya,

"Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan orang yang belum tersentuh maksudku perjaka sebelumnya, semua orang bilang rasanya akan sangat sakit bagimu." Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Ten dengan lembut, "Apapun yang terjadi sayang, kau harus tahu bahwa menyakitimu adalah hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan."

Lelaki itu lalu menunduk dan menghadapkan bibirnya ke bibir Ten, dia mengecup kehangatan bibir Ten dengan lembut, kemudian melumatnya, membuat Ten melingkarkan kepalanya di sekeliling leher Taeyong, semakin merapatkan lelaki itu kepadanya.

Bibir Taeyong menjelajah, memberikan ciuman yang luar biasa lembut dan menggoda ke seluruh bibir Ten, lidahnya berpilin dengan lidah Ten, menggoda di sana, dan kemudian dengan sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu melepaskan kemeja Ten dan membantu melepaskan celana melalui kakinya. Sekarang dia sudah berbaring, setengah telanjang dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Taeyong menatap tubuh isterinya dan terpesona akan keindahan warna keemasan seperti zaitun di kulit isterinya. Jemarinya menelusuri di sana, kembali ke dadanya dan mencumbunya lembut, tangannya memilin nipple Ten dan membuatnya mengeras kembali.

Lalu lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, meniupkan uap napasnya yang hangat di nipple itu, membuat Ten tanpa sadar melengkungkan punggungnya dan meminta lebih, dan kemudian Taeyong menjilatkan lidahnya menggoda di nipple Ten, menimbulkan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik di sana. Ten mendesah pelan, dan mendorong kepala Taeyong makin mendekat, sampai kemudian lelaki itu menenggelamkan nipple Ten ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya pelan.

Gairah yang luar biasa pekat langsung menyelubungi Ten, menimbulkan rasa aneh di pangkal pahanya. Tanpa sadar membuatnya mengangkat pinggulnya untuk semakin mendekatkan diri pada Taeyong, mendekatkan diri pada kejantanannya yang makin terasa keras, mendesakkan diri ke pangkal paha Ten. Taeyong lalu membuka dasi dan kemejanya, dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke karpet. Tubuh mereka yang telanjang berpadu, dada mereka bersentuhan, kulit dengan kulit, panas dengan panas, gairah dengan gairah, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang menyelimuti Ten, dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tidak tahu sensasi itu sebelumnya, hanya tahu bahwa dia ingin dipuaskan, entah dengan cara apa.

Lalu Taeyong menurunkan celananya sekaligus, dan membuat Ten terkesiap melihat kejantanan Taeyong yang sudah siap untuk mata Taeyong tajam agak berkabut oleh gairah, dia mengetahui Ten sedikit ketakutan, dan lelaki itu lalu mengecup ujung hidung Ten.

"Kau akan bisa menerimaku, Sayang." Ciumannya turun ke leher, ke bahu dan ke dada Ten, menghadiahi setiap bagian tubuh Ten dengan kecupan sayang. Lalu lelaki itu mengecup perutnya dan menyentuhkan lidahnya lembut, menimbulkan rasa panas dan menyengat di sana. Dengan jemarinya, Taeyong lalu menurunkan celana dalam Ten, hingga bergulung sebelah pahanya dan berdiam di sana. Ten memekik ketika Taeyong membuka pahanya dan mencoba menutup pangkal pahanya, merasa malu luar biasa, tidak pernah sekalipun ada lelaki yang berbuat seintim ini dengannya. Tetapi Taeyong malahan mengecup lembut jemari Ten yang menutup pangkal pahanya dan menyingkirkan jemari Ten itu, senyumannya kepada Ten benar-benar intens dan penuh rasa memiliki.

"Aku suamimu" Hanya satu kata, cukup satu kata untuk menunjukkan betapa Taeyong memiliki setiap jengkal tubuh Ten, membuat tangan Ten lunglai, pasrah di samping tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Taeyong menunduk, lalu mengecup lubangnya dengan lembut.

Ten mengerang, meremas seprei dalam genggaman tangannya ketika kecupan Taeyong di lubangnyaa makin intens, lelaki itu benar-benar menikmati seluruh lubang Ten, mencumbunya, mencecap setiap rasanya dengan lidahnya yang hangat, dan ketika menemukan titik kecil di sana, lelaki ini memberikan seluruh perhatiannya membuat Ten tidak bisa menahan erangannya, merasakan sensasi melayang akibat cumbuan Taeyong di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya, titik yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya sebelumnya.

Ten sudah basah, panas dan siap. Taeyong tahu itu. Dia kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya, setengah ragu apakah Ten benar-benar siap menerimanya untuk memasukinya. Disentuhkannya kejantanannya di sana, membuat Ten mengerang, menatap mata Taeyong dengan ketakutan yang dalam. Taeyong menatap Ten dengan tajam, mereka saling bertatapan, dan kemudian Taeyong menyatukan tubuh mereka, membuat Ten mengerang karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyengatnya di bawah sana, jemarinya mencengkeram pundak Taeyong dengan kuat, hampir mencakarnya.

Merasakan betapa kencangnya lubang Ten, Taeyong mengerang, napasnya terangah dan kepalanya menunduk, hidungnya menempel di hidung Ten, tatapannya lembut penuh cinta. "Tahan sayang." Dan kemudian, dengan satu hentakan tanpa ampun, Taeyong menyatukan keseluruhan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Ten, membuat pemuda itu memekik keras, menahan sakit dan perasaan aneh yang menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Mereka terdiam dengan napas terengah, saling bertatapan.

Taeyong memberikan kesempatan kepada Ten untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya, dan ketika dirasakan betapa tubuh Ten telah santai menerimanya, Taeyong menarik tubuhnya pelan-pelan membuat Ten mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sakit ya." Taeyong berbisik lembut, mengecup pelipis Ten, mengecup hidungnya dan kemudian mengecup kernyitan di dahinya, berusaha menghilangkannya. Ten mengehela napas panjang, sedikit nyeri dan tidak nyaman di bawah sana, tetapi kesadaran bahwa tubuhnya telah menyatu dengan tubuh Taeyong dan dia telah termiliki oleh lelaki itu membuat dadanya mengembang penuh cinta, dia tersenyum kepada Taeyong, senyum yang sangat mempengaruhi lelaki itu karena membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat, membawa Ten melewati batas yang tidak pernah berani dilompatinya sakit dan pedih itu berbaur dengan kenikmatan, membuat Ten melayang, tubuhnya mengikuti ritme tubuh Taeyong sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengerang dalam-dalam karena kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang menghujani tubuhnya, menyatukan dirinya sedalam mungkin, dan kemudian mencapai puncak pelepasannya, membawa Ten bersamanya,

Rasanya luar biasa nikmat, seperti dilemparkan ke dalam sumur yang sangat dalam dan nikmat penuh dengan stimulasi di setiap saraf tubuhnya. Darah Ten berdesir oleh derasnya aliran kenikmatan yang memenuhi setiap pembuluh darahnya, dia mengerang ketika mencapai orgasmenya, mengangkat pinggulnya menerima tubuh Taeyong yang menghujamnya sepenuhnya dan merasakan pelepasan lelaki itu yang hangat dan panas jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Taeyong rebah di atas Ten, dengan tetap menahan diri agar tidak menimpakan berat tubuhnya kepada Ten, matanya menatap Ten dalam, mereka saling tersenyum penuh cinta, kemudian Taeyong bergumam serak,

"Isteriku, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Kehidupan mungkin hanyalah sebuah perjamuan dan kematian adalah hidangan penutupnya, tetapi aku berjanji kepadamu, aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga kita menikmati hidangan penutup kita." Sebuah janji yang diwakili oleh sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup menerangi ruangan. Lambang janji cinta Taeyong kepada Ten.

###


	16. Chapter 14B

[Kembali ke masa sekarang]

Ten membuka matanya dan terkesiap menatap bingung pada ruangan di sekelilingnya. Bau obat yang kuat dan seluruh dinding bercat putih membuatnya tahu dia sedang berada di mana. Ada infus di lengannya, dan ketika meraba kepalanya, ada perban di sana, terasa sedikit nyeri ketika disentuh. Jantung Ten bergolak cepat dan air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia sudah ingat semuanya...

Semuanya dari awal sampai akhir, dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taeyong sampai perpisahannya akibat kecelakaan kemudian Ten teringat ekspresi sedih Taeyong ketika dia menembaknya. Ekspresinya begitu terluka meskipun lelaki itu memanggilnya 'sayang'... Ten menangis keras-keras penuh penyesalan, menyadari bahwa dia telah menembak suaminya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa dia mungkin telah membunuh suami yang amat sangat dicintainya. Lee Taeyong adalah suaminya, belahan jiwanya yang selama ini terpisah jauh karena keadaan.

###


End file.
